FORSAKEN
by Rick Brainard
Summary: Third in the United Worlds Series: The saga continues as The Visionary extends his grasp. This time he gains allies of unexpected nature. Can Yuna and her friends truely fight one of thier own? R and R are more than welcome rated T for older readers
1. Chapter 1

FORSAKEN: BOOK THREE IN THE UNITED WORLDS SERIES 

**PROLOUGE: DARK GATHERING**

**The lair of the Warlord of the outcasts. This large castle loomed over the land of the outcasts leaving a menacing shadow over the land. In the main chamber of this huge castle a gathering was taking place. The Warlord stepped through to the chamber. The warlord was a huge man a full beard and well armored, his eyes looked over those in the room. **

**First was Lord Ferthorn of the Lotus elves, the Lotus elves where big into arcane magics thus shunning them from Ivalice. Ferthorn looked at the Warlord with narrow gleaming eyes his pale skin was covered by black dragon scale armor. **

**Next to Ferthorn was Gorg of the war hungry War Dwarves. The war dwarves claimed to live with their gods in the tunnel under the land of the outcasts. Gorg was small roughly three and a half feet tall a full beard and he carried an axe bigger than he was.**

**Next to Gorg was Lady Verthil of the forest folk. Verthil herself had green skin and was nearly naked in her appearance. The forest folk were a mix of fairies, pixies, brownies, nymphs and dryads. Verthil was a dryad her long dark hair was curled and housed a small flower.**

**Next to Verthil was Torsoom; Torsoom represented what he called the Purebloods. The pure bloods where Orcs, goblins, ogres and trolls all claimed to have noble blood in their veins. Torsoom was a troll, unlike their Norathian namesakes these trolls where giant, intelligent, brutes this one had four massive arms, both pairs of arms where crossed across his massive red brown chest.**

**Finally there stood Xavot, a death knight, representing the kingdom of the undead they lay across the Dread River. Simply put a death knight was a knight who died in an act of great shame, so great he cannot pass on to the spirit world. Thus he spends his after life encased in dark armor, his rage at being unable to rest is the only strength he has. In Xavot's case he learned to control his rage making him more deadly. His glowing read eyes even gave the ruthless Warlord pause.**

**The Warlord scanned the room once more before he spoke with a deep rumble that was his voice.**

"**We are here to discuss the plan to invade the upper world of Ivalice and make them submit to our will." He rumbled. "Your voices will now be heard, but the gods help you if I don't like what I hear."**

"**I say we give em a chance to surrender, if they chose not to take it. The Kingdom of the War Dwarves will fight by your side!" Gorg said.**

"**As will the Pure Bloods!" Torsoom agreed raising one of his massive arms.**

"**My undead will not fight a battle that does not concern them." Xavot whispered. "If they invade the tunnels of the undead then we will fight."**

"**The Lotus elves will fight only if there is no other option." Ferthorn said.**

"**The forest people refuse." Verthil said placing her hand on her hips. "This grudge has gone on too long! If we do this people will die!" The Warlord looked at the dryad.**

"**You disagree?" he asked. Verthil nodded. "I see." Then with a fluent move he cut the dryad in half! Her top half flopped like a fish that left the water before laying still and drying up. "She sent a double in her place." The warlord cursed. "However the verdict is set! In seven days time we go to WAR!" With that the small gathering dispersed, Xavot simply vanished, Gorg and Torsoom stayed behind to discuss strategy with the Warlord. Leaving Ferthorn alone, he left the palace and heard a giggle.**

**He didn't turn his head as Verthil appeared a small smile on her green face. It faded when she read his expression.**

"**War?" she asked.**

"**I'm afraid so." Ferthorn replied. "I must break the news to my wife and my children."**

"**This is not fair." Verthil protested. "War is not the way of my people! Someone should protest!"**

"**You saw what he did to your double." Ferthorn snipped. "Be thankful it was only a pile of dead leaves. Only wish you told me about it."**

"**You should know I would never go face to face with that brute." Verthil replied. "So where are you going now?"**

"**Home." Ferthorn replied. "Sandyn must be worried about me." Verthil approached him.**

"**If she wishes she and her young may seek refuge in the forest kingdom." Verthil offered. "Least I can do for an old friend."**

"**You have my thanks." Ferthorn said as he went off. Verthil sighed as she watched him go. After all these years he still never completely got over what happened between them. The dryad sighed as she herself vanished into the woods. However Verthil wondered about the Warlords words. Surely this huge army the warlord sent would crush Ivalice. She had heard word of a group of heroes trying to bring peace. She knew what she needed to do to keep her people safe. She only hoped the Warlord wouldn't find out too soon.**

**In the Castle the Warlord watched from his window his massive arms crossed his chest. He gave no notice as someone entered the room.**

"**What have you come to ask me Snowbane." He said his voice devoid of emotion. The white tiger looking Vah Shir bowed to one knee and looked at him as she spoke.**

"**When will I be let loose to seek revenge on the one who killed my mother?" Snowbane asked her voice a mix between a purr and a harsh growl.**

"**Ah yes the singer who graced our kingdom for a short time." The Warlord recalled. "I suppose her time has come, do what you will with her, but no killing unless I give my approval. Understood?" The tigress nodded her red eyes flared with the fires of vengeance. She quickly exited the room, The Warlord smiled darkly.**

'**The Pure Blood and Dwarves are at my beckon call.' The Warlord thought. 'The undead will fight only if attacked, the elves will be forced into conflict. My only problem are those accursed forest folk. I fear I might have to take drastic action to force them to action. If so then be it, they brought this on themselves.' The Warlord smiled grimly as he went to his chamber for the evening.**

**Ferthorn returned to his home, it was a two-story house big enough for his family to live in. A slender young blonde elfin girl greeted him, she beamed as she hugged him.**

"**Hi daddy!" she said. "I've missed you."**

"**I've missed you to Denora." He said smiling at his daughter. She donned a caster robe that was light blue in color. When he came further in he saw his wife, her red hair in a bun, she held a small child in her arms.**

"**Sandyn." He said as he kissed her on the top of the head. "I've missed you, but I've grave news." He told his wife and daughter of what happened and of Verthil's offer.**

"**If it comes to that." Sandyn said. "Then I'll take your friend up on her offer."**

"**Me too daddy." Denora agreed. Ferthorn smiled. He sat with his family as in his mind he prepared, but now he had his loving family. He would spend as much time with them as he could before he would be sent off to war.**

**END PROLOUGE**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE: REBUILDING**

**The Plane of Knowledge, for six days now Yuna and her friends stayed in a large house that belonged to Willowcroft. Willow along with Zazha, Relanna and Tekana a young beastlord left on some errands they had to run. Tamaril rested in a room the young woodelf would live but she was badly hurt by the recently departed Hail. Tifa looked outside through a window, it was raining, and it rained the past two days. She shook her head and went to a room. Inside the room lay Marjorie, Katejina was by her side. She lifted her head as Tifa entered.**

"**How is she?" Tifa asked.**

"**Still sleeping." Katejina said casting a found glance down at her friend. "What she did is very taxing for the body. Especially for one as young as she is."**

"**She'll wake up though won't she?" Tifa asked. Katejina nodded.**

"**Once her body fully rests it's self she will awaken." Katejina replied. "think of it as no different than what Lenne did in Cove of Honor."**

"**If you remember I was worried about her too." Tifa said. Katejina chuckled.**

"**Speaking of her, how are she and Yuna?" she asked.**

"**They're fine." Tifa said quickly. Katejina gave Tifa a piercing look.**

"**You sure?" she asked. Tifa sighed as she shook her head in frustration.**

"**Yunie's down on herself." Tifa admitted. "She feels she should have tried harder to stop The Visionary."**

"**She did what everyone expected her to do." Katejina replied. "Sometimes, I think Yuna's biggest enemy is herself. Always expecting the best out of herself not being happy with anything less."**

"**That fits her to a T." Tifa replied. "Fortunately Lenne is trying to tell her she did the best she could do."**

"**And her reply." Katejina giggled.**

"**But it wasn't enough!" Yuna protested. "The worlds still in grave danger! All four of them!" Lenne sighed inwardly, on the surface she remained a calm and soothing presence.**

"**What do you expect from yourself?" Lenne asked. "If you go on like this you'll be little more than a nervous heap."**

"**As a summoner I was trained…" Yuna started.**

"**To do the best of your ability." Lenne finished. "I think it's safe to say you've surpassed that." Yuna sighed and shook her head, she's been frustrated the past several days. Now it all came to the surface, Lenne however showed patience, she knew how Yuna got and calmly advised her. Yuna turned her head as she heard something. Tifa entered the room she cast a glance at Lenne who gave a slight shake of her head. Tifa gave a slight nod and went to Yuna and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.**

"**You going to be ok Yunie?" she asked. Yuna shook her head.**

"**I don't know." She replied. "This… this is all too much! Maybe I should do this alone, at least then I won't hurt my friends."**

"**Not a chance of me leaving you Yunie!" Tifa declared. Yuna looked at Tifa in shock. The past two years they have known each other they formed a sister like bond with each other. Now Tifa was using that bond as a reason to remain loyal to Yuna.**

"**Tifa.." Yuna started. "You have a home, you have friends.."**

"**Yes I do." Tifa cut in. "And you're one of them. I'm not running out on you now Yuna, so you can take that idea out of your head."**

"**I must agree." Lenne spoke. "We are friends, we are ALL friends Yuna." Yuna sighed, as she stood in front of the window, she watched the rainfall.**

"**You are really with me on this?" she asked her eyes on the window. She saw Tifa's reflection come next to her followed by Lenne.**

"**With all my heart Yuna." Lenne declared as she put an arm around her friend.**

"**That goes double for me too." Tifa said as she put her arm around Yuna. The former high summoner smiled for the first time in days.**

"**thanks." She said. "For everything." Yuna then noticed the rain stopped. Lenne smiled.**

"**See when you smile everyone knows and is better for it." Lenne teased with a smile. Yuna nodded as she saw the sun come out of hiding.**

'**It's a coincidence.' Yuna thought. 'But they are right, I have them at my side and that for one will never change. I simply needed to stop being so gloomy about it.'**

"**I know this is hard for you Yunie." Tifa comforted. "I have faith though that we can do this." Yuna nodded.**

"**With people like you and Lenne by my side how can I not give it my all?" Yuna asked. "I owe it to you two at the very least to see this to the end."**

"**Well now that's the spirit you've been lacking." A voice commented. The three girls turned and saw Shara leaning casually against the wall.**

**"You know Yuna, now we can go outside Tifa and I are going to check out that Great Library Shaden was talking about. See if we can find anything." Lenne explained. Yuna nodded.**

**"Good luck." She said. Lenne nodded with a smile and left along side Tifa.**

**Yuna looked at Shara, the secretive and cynical Viera returned the penetrating gaze.**

**"Your eyes tell me you have questions." Shara finally said. Yuna nodded.**

**"Several." She replied. "First one is what will be the chances that you will even answer them all?" Shara chuckled.**

**"I didn't come here to play question and answer with you. Only to see how you feel. Which I can see is much better."**

**"How do you know my father?" Yuna asked getting right to the point.**

**"You'll know in all due time." Shara replied as she turned her back to Yuna.**

**"That's not good enough." Yuna returned. "You've made several comparisons between me and him, yet I was never told by him you existed. You owe me at least that much." Shara stopped and turned around.**

**"I 'owe' you nothing." Shara snarled. "Just because you're his daughter doesn't mean you have a 'right' to anything. You'll know when I feel like telling you. No sooner than that, be happy with that."**

**"Your lips are sealed?" Yuna asked. Shara studied Yuna a moment.**

**"I'll tell you this much." Shara said finally. "You're like him in many ways, but you also have your differences. Those will make the difference, good luck, daughter of Braska." With that Shara left Yuna behind. Yuna sat down and pondered what Shara said.**

**Shara walked Yuna had been more inquiring than she anticipated. Truth be told Shara herself was unsure more than she liked to let on. However to confide in someone was not her style. So she kept to herself, in time she would tell Yuna the truth. Until then Yuna would have to be patient. Shara chuckled to herself.**

**"Like father, like daughter." She whispered. "You would be proud of how she turned out Braska."**

**The sun began it's decent in Plane of Knowledge, but just because nighttime was rapidly approaching did not mean the number of people lessened. The Great Library in the center showed proof of that. It was a center for activity however in one corner sat two women both wearily looking through books. Neither had any luck in finding anything.**

**"This is hopeless." Tifa sighed slamming her book shut out of frustration. "There has got to be an easier way!"**

**"I agree." Lenne said stretching her slender arms over her head and arching her body backward. "There is simply too much information here." Tifa nodded as she pushed back her chair, Lenne did the same as she got up. Tifa sighed as she and Lenne left the library, they where getting nowhere fast.**

**"Any ideas?" Tifa asked as they walked back.**

**"There has to be someone good in this field in which we are dealing with." Lenne reasoned. "Perhaps…." Tifa cut her off with a harsh**

**"Shhhhh!" **

**Lenne stopped a puzzled expression on her face.**

**"What is it?" Lenne whispered.**

**"We're being followed." Tifa hissed. Lenne was about to ask another question when Tifa suddenly pushed her to the ground! Lenne fell a look of pure shock on her face! Then, Lenne saw the reason, Tifa was attacked by a figure in black. **

**Tifa was on defense, whoever this was attacking her was no slouch. The figure looked to be female but someone like Tifa didn't put much stock in appearances. She couldn't rid herself of the feeling that this person's style was familiar to her. Tifa tried to get a look at her attackers face but a mask covered it. Tifa found the attacker was strong as it knocked her to the ground. Tifa struggled to regain her footing, she expected the attack to continue the assault but when Tifa looked up she knew why the attacker paused.**

**The attacker tied up with a whip of pure light the Lenne held. Tifa didn't know how Lenne did it but she didn't question it either. Tifa sprang at her attacker as Lenne's light whip faded. She and the attacker tumbled in the result Tifa inadvertently grabbed the mask off the attacker. When she regained her footing Tifa and Lenne gasped.**

**"No." Tifa whispered**

**A few minutes ago a masked person attacked Tifa and Lenne, seconds ago the mask was taken off. Now both stood stunned as they saw a young teenage face with raven black hair in a ponytail. **

**Rimoru glared at the two people who used to be her friends. She had been compromised, as Tifa approached Rim threw a smoke bomb and escaped! Tifa and Lenne coughed as the smoke cleared Rimoru was gone.**

"**It was Rim?" Lenne asked. Tifa nodded.**

"**I thought the style was familiar." Tifa stated. "I hoped it wasn't her, but it is, for some reason she betrayed us!"**

"**Perhaps not." Lenne observed. "I noticed her eyes, they had a glassed over look to them. The way she moved, the fact she didn't utter a word."**

"**We have to get back to the others and tell them." Tifa said. Lenne nodded and the two hurried to where the others where. They went as fast as they could, when they entered they saw all was well. Yuna approached them, she could tell something was wrong.**

"**What happened?" Yuna asked. Tifa sighed as she told her of their encounter, as she finished she noticed Katejina come down. By the look on her face it was obvious Kate had heard as well. Katejina sighed as she leaned against a section of the wall. **

"**It has to be a mistake." Yuna said. "Maybe you two where mistaken."**

"**Sorry Yunie." Tifa said. "I could tell by her fighting style before I even saw her face. It's her."**

"**What about what happened with me back on Ivalice?" Yuna asked. "It could be an imposter."**

"**It could be." Lenne added. "It's doubtful though, it fought just like Rimoru and looked just like her as well."**

"**Is has to be a mistake!" Yuna yelled.**

"**Calm down." Katejina said. "If you scream you might wake up Marjorie." Yuna shook her head and left the house. Tifa went to go after Yuna but Katejina stopped her.**

"**I'll go." She offered. Tifa nodded. "You two keep an eye on Marj and if you see Shaden or Dras let them know what happened ok?" Tifa nodded, Katejina smiled as she left.**

**Katejina saw Yuna as soon as she left the house. Yuna leaned against the railing of the porch starring into the distance.**

"**What?" Yuna asked not turning to look at Katejina.**

"**Listen to me." Katejina began. "I don't want to think that any of our own could turn on us! But you have to look at the proof! Tifa and Lenne hardly seem like liars to me."**

"**Why would she do this?" Yuna asked.**

"**Who knows." Katejina responded.**

"**It never changes." Yuna continued. "One thing after another, after another. Never mind the fact that I'm already confused to being with!" the statement ended with a scream. Katejina never saw the frustration get the better of Yuna like this before. Katejina approached her, Yuna looked up at the Viera. "I'm a failure Kate. Everyone looks to me for the lead, maybe you should take control, your better at it." Katejina shook her head.**

"**We follow your lead because we are your friends." Katejina countered. "I know how hard this is for you." Yuna shook her head again. When this all began it seemed so simple to her. Fight the bad guys, save the day end of story. For three months there were doing this. No one could blame Yuna for being frustrated, but to Katejina. She didn't see frustrations, she saw Yuna falling apart right in front of her. She approached Yuna who look at Katejina, for two years Katejina has played the lone wolf. Now oddly enough Katejina was getting closer to them just as Yuna seemed to be distancing herself. Katejina placed a hand on Yuna's shoulder and gently pulled in into a loose embrace.**

"**Father would be so ashamed of me." Yuna muttered.**

"**Only if you quit." Katejina replied. "You've shown in the past you have one hell of a fighting spirit. I always envied you, you know that?" Yuna looked at Katejina in surprise.**

"**Why?" she asked.**

"**Because of how strong you are Yuna." Katejina explained. "It pains me to see you like this."**

"**It shouldn't." Yuna retorted. **

"**But it does." Katejina insisted. "Everything will work out for us. It always has in the past hasn't it?" Yuna nodded.**

"**Yeah." She replied. "I guess it has." Katejina smiled.**

"**Then why break the trend?" she questioned. Yuna looked away from Katejina's piercing eyes. "I just don't want you going to pieces on us Yuna." Yuna looked at Katejina.**

"**I'll try my best to be strong." Yuna said. **

"**That's the spirit!" Katejina exclaimed.**

"**Take care of Tifa and the others while I'm away ok?" Yuna asked. Katejina looked at Yuna.**

"**What do you mean?" she asked.**

"**I have to find Rim." Yuna explained. "I want to know why." Katejina snorted.**

"**She'll kill you!" Katejina yelled.**

"**Not if I can get through to her." Yuna countered as she turned to leave. Katejina grabbed Yuna be the back of her hood. She pulled the former summoner back to her. Yuna whirled around and caught Katejina squarely in the jaw with her elbow. Katejina's head snapped back and she fell to the ground out cold. Yuna glanced at the unconscious Viera.**

'**Sorry Kate.' She thought as she left. 'Maybe one day you'll forgive me' Yuna ran further into the Plane of Knowledge. **

**Moments after Yuna left Tifa came out to see how things where going. She was surprised when she saw Katejina unconscious, she ran to her side as Kate sat up.**

"**What happened?" Tifa asked.**

"**Yuna's lost her mind!" Katejina exclaimed. "She's gone to find and try to talk to Rim! She cheap shotted me when I wouldn't let her go."**

"**Well maybe she can help her." Tifa countered. Katejina shook her head.**

"**More like she'll get herself killed." She retorted. "I'm going to find her and drag her back here if need be." Tifa sighed as Katejina left.**

'**She's changed from the Katejina we all knew.' Tifa thought. 'The old Katejina would never go this far for a friend.' Tifa returned inside and informed Lenne of what happened.**

**Rimoru tried to find a spot to conceal herself in plane of knowledge her mind raced back. How could she do it, she cast aside everything she held dear for revenge. She stopped by a pedestal to catch her breath, Rim thought she saw someone she knew. No it couldn't be her!**

"**RIM!" Yuna cried out as she came to her.**

"**Yuna!" she returned. "Please leave, your not safe!"**

"**Not without you." Yuna declared. "We can help you!"**

"**I want you… no go away I don't need your help, I have his help!" Rimoru said her eyes growing cold. "No I didn't mean to … go away! Arhg my HEAD!" Rimoru clutched her head she sank to her knees. Ignoring every bit of common sense that screamed no, Yuna approached the troubled teen. That's when Rimoru stuck reaching out and slashing Yuna in the side! Yuna cried out as she zapped into her thief garment to do battle with Rimoru! Rim charged at Yuna who dodged Rim and tripped her. She didn't want to hurt her, but Rim needed help.**

"**Please stop!" Yuna begged as she dodged another attack. Yuna struck back with a kick sending her sprawling. Yuna went follow up but staggered and fell to her knees. Her vision blurred and the area began to slowly spin. At that point Yuna realized that she was poisoned. It must have been from Rim's blades, her blurred vision saw a pedestal. She could hear Rimoru behind her no doubt getting ready for the killing stroke. Yuna pulled herself to the pedestal and with a final surge she grabbed it! She faded just as two blades bit into the stone! Rimoru yanked her swords out of the pedestal. Oddly enough she simply stood there before leaving for unknown reasons. **

**Freeport the City of Men a thriving city on the coast of the continent Antonica. Here people could sell their goods, which is what Wodar was doing. Wodar was a simple man, he lived alone and was happy, and he didn't need endless money for happiness. He was a well-built man with a bull beard, he whistled as she returned to his home in the East Commonlands. He traveled near the wall to stay in the shade; he heard something and paused. It came from inside?**

'**Someone in those secret passages' he thought. He tried to find the entrance, but in the end he found his hand grabbed! On instinct he tried to pull it back, but saw who grabbed it. She was a young woman, but she was also hurt badly. With her strength fading she leaned against him. **

**Not being one to turn his back Wodar picked the woman up in his arms. She has a long braid of hair. He didn't hesitate before returning to town the woman unconscious in his arms.**

**Katejina sighed as she continued through the crowded Plane of Knowledge. Her original plan was to track by footprints that didn't work there were so damn many Kate lost track of which set belonged to Yuna. Katejina sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck in annoyed fashion.**

**"Why the hell am I even doing this?" Katejina muttered. "It's Yuna's own damn fault for hitting me with the cheap shot then taking off."**

**"Any luck?" a familiar voice asked. Katejina turned around and saw Lenne.**

**"Go back with Tifa." Katejina said. Lenne shook her head.**

**"Dras and Shaden came back." Lenne explained. "Tifa is with them, besides I have this bad feeling. I'm coming with you."**

**"Bad feeling?" Katejina asked.**

**"Like something is wrong." Lenne said. "I can't rid myself of it. Once I see Yuna is ok I'll feel better." Katejina nodded, though she was unsure of what Lenne felt she hoped it wasn't bad news.**

**"Look there!" Katejina said suddenly as she pointed to a pedestal. She ran over followed by Lenne. **

**"Sword marks!" Lenne gasped. She looked to Kate who was on her knees.**

**"Blood." Katejina intoned grimly.**

**"Yuna's?" Lenne asked not wanting to know the answer.**

**"Could be." Katejina replied. "Even more on the pedestal." Lenne looked and saw the blood. It took some willpower for her not to faint on the spot. "You gonna be ok?" Katejina noted how Lenne looked. Lenne nodded trying to push the faint feeling aside.**

**"Let's just go." Lenne said and touched the pedestal. Katejina did the same, within moments both where in an underground tunnel.**

**"This way." Katejina said pointing to the right.**

**"You're using your ears?" Lenne asked.**

**"No." Katejina replied. "My eyes." She turned her gaze to the bloody trail. Lenne swallowed hard and followed Katejina. However once they left the tunnel the blood trail stopped. Lenne noticed Katejina's ears where twitching.**

**"..woodcutter found er pretty beat up."**

**"Took her to the temple in the northern section?"**

**"Aye maybe the priests there will help er."**

**Katejina looked at Lenne, who looked very concerned.**

**"From what I could hear, Yuna was here she's in the northern section of town wherever that may be." Katejina explained she then stiffened again as if she heard something.**

**"Good day Woodsman where are you off to?"**

**"To find that woman's friends." **

**Katejina gasped as she went to where she heard the voices, Lenne on her tail. Katejina continued until she saw a bearded man.**

**"You there!" she called out. He stopped and turned, he showed some fear until Lenne stepped forward.**

**"Can I help you two?" he finally asked.**

**"Did you find a woman?" Katejina asked. He nodded.**

**"Yes." He said. "She is in the northern section of town. You wish to see her?" Katejina nodded. The man led them to the temple in the northern section of town.**

**"Oh by ways of introduction." He said as he led them. "I am Wodar, a woodcutter."**

**"I'm Lenne." Lenne introduced. "The tall woman with the bunny ears is Katejina, she's a Viera."**

**"Ah yes.." Wodar started. "I've seen some before but your different, I'm sorry that's why I gave pause." Katejina nodded but she was unsure.**

**'He's seen other Viera but he was scared when he saw me.' Katejina thought. 'Still I'll have to ask when things settle down.'**

**Wodar lead Lenne and Katejina to the Hall of Truth a temple in the northern parts of the city of Freeport. They where lead to a room where Yuna lay on a bed two attendants seeing to her. Lenne went to her side, Yuna was deathly pale she was covered in her sweat. She turned her head and opened her eyes.**

**"Lenne.." she whispered. "..Kate… so…sorry…"**

**"It's ok." Katejina said as she came to Yuna's side. "Just rest." **

**"Others…" Yuna mumbled weakly. "..Tifa…"**

**"They'll know." Lenne comforted as she took hold of Yuna's hand, which was clammy and warm. "Rest your hurt and sick." Yuna's eyes closed.**

**"She's not sick." Katejina said. "I can tell by looking at her she's been poisoned." She looked at an attendant. "Where was she stabbed?" The attendant pointed at Yuna's left side. Katejina lifted the sheet, Lenne looked and instantly turned and ran out of the room! Katejina shook her head as she looked, where Yuna got stabbed was now a sick red and purple color veins bulged out near the wound.**

**"Oh Yuna." Katejina whispered. "Why in the world did you have to get stabbed by this poison?"**

**"Can she be healed?" The other attendant asked. She was a young blonde girl she wrung out a cloth and gently set it on Yuna's forehead.**

**"I'll sure try." Katejina said as she left.**

**Lenne leaned over the side of the railing in front of the Hall of Truth and retched once more. She felt a strong hand rubbing her back and then gave her back a hearty pat.**

**"You going to be ok?" Katejina asked.**

**"You can even ask that after seeing Yuna in that state!" Lenne yelled.**

**"She's been poisoned." Katejina continued. "The poison is pretty deadly. We need to work fast to find a cure."**

**"Even then will that work?" a familiar voice asked. Lenne and Katejina turned around and saw Tifa!**

**"What are you doing here?" they asked in unison.**

**"Followed a sensation I felt." Tifa explained. "That and a twisting feeling deep in my stomach. That and when I took the pedestal here when I left that passage I saw a kind person who pointed me here after I explained myself." Tifa went into where Yuna was. Yuna moaned as she stirred restlessly, Yuna also shivered though she was covered in sweat. **

**"I'll stay with her." Tifa offered. "You two can try to find a cure." Lenne shook her head.**

**"I'm staying with her." Lenne stated. "I feel this connection with us. Bit by bit I can almost feel Yuna slipping away. I can almost feel her soul mingled with mine. She's so tired, she's trying so hard to fight this, but she's tired."**

**"Eternal rest can be a very sinister temptation." Katejina stated. "There is something, a mixture of herbs and … something else."**

**"You know where you can find them?" Tifa asked. Katejina nodded.**

**"I have them, but they are in the house in the Plane of Knowledge." Katejina explained. "Plus it will take time to mix them."**

**"Please hurry." Lenne said. "She's only getting weaker." Sensing the subtle tone of urgency in her voice they both left back to Plane of Knowledge.**

**As they left Lenne took a seat by Yuna's side. The female attendant stayed the male left. Lenne sighed, she hated seeing Yuna like this. For her it was a reminder of how fragile human life is.**

**'You want so hard to let go.' Lenne thought. 'However you hold on by a string if need be. Please Yuna be strong for all of us!' Lenne noticed a shape and looked up. She saw Shara, she cast a glance at Yuna's still poison strickenend form.**

**"She's holding up fairly poorly." Shara said her voice emotionless. "Where is my cousin?"**

**"Finding a cure for her." Lenne stated. "She should be back shortly."**

**"Pity." Shara said. "If she waited I could have saved her all that effort."**

**"You have a cure!" Lenne asked. **

**"I have a means to end her suffering." Shara stated as she drew her dagger. Lenne's eyes widened!**

**"You.. you .. You're going to kill her!" she cried.**

**"Spare me your all too human emotion!" Shara snapped. "She's suffering! You yourself said she's tired! I'm going to let her rest and end her pain!" She raised her arm but found it grabbed and herself pulled back! She saw Lenne was behind her trying with all her might to keep Shara from following through the act. Lenne looked around, the attendant was gone. Lenne found herself thrown to the ground.**

**"Don't!" Lenne cried. "She wants to live!" Shara ignored Lenne as she stood by Yuna's bedside. She slowly raised her dagger above her head. Again though she was grabbed and this time flung to the ground by Lenne! Shara leapt up with her powerful legs and slammed against Lenne! Lenne hit with a thud and lay still. Shara loomed over Lenne's still form before a THUD was heard and Shara fell to the ground unconscious. Lenne got up with a moan, she noticed Shara was unconscious, she saw the attendant was back armed with a club.**

**"I'm sorry I left." She explained. "When I couldn't find help I found a club and came back. I hit her when it looked like she was gonna hurt you." Lenne nodded. She cast a glance at Shara's unconscious form, Lenne knew Shara would awaken and be none to pleased.**

**"Do you have any chord or rope around here?" Lenne asked. The attendant nodded and left the room, a minute later she came back with a bundle of rope. Lenne proceeded to take the rope and tie Shara up with it.**

**'She won't be happy.' Lenne thought. 'But better this than have her try to kill Yuna again.'**

**"I have to get more water." The attendant explained. "I'll be back shortly." Lenne nodded as she saw the young girl leave. She cast a glance at Yuna, she seemed to be resting. Suddenly Lenne heard a scream! She bust from the room to see the attendant backing away scared from something.**

**"Someone in the shadows!" she yelled. Lenne nodded and watched the frightened girl go back to where Yuna was. Lenne looked she saw movement, and a figure though the setting sun kept her hidden.**

**"Give this to Yuna." The person said her voice sounded familiar.**

**"Rimoru?" Lenne asked. "How can I trust you?"**

**"Please." Rimoru pleaded. "It's taking all I have to be free of his control for this short time. Please give this to Yuna, it's a cure. It's the only cure that will work." With every tinge of common sense screaming no, Lenne accepted the vial containing the cure.**

**"I'll see she gets it." Lenne said uncertainly. She waited for a response but Rimoru was gone. Lenne re-entered where Shara was still tied up and unconscious. Lenne counted it a stroke of luck, last thing she needed was her scorn. The attendant looked at her and noted the vial. Lenne explained what happened with Rimoru.**

**"What are you going to do?" she asked.**

**"I don't know." Lenne responded. She looked at Yuna, who was growing weaker by the minute. Lenne put her head in her hands.**

**'What do I do?' she thought. 'Yuna's life is in my hands, if I wait I could wait, but what if Rim is right?' Lenne looked at the vial, she approached Yuna's bedside and uncorked the vial.**

**Katejina hurried through the plane of knowledge with Tifa by her side. She hurriedly collected what she needed. She put them in a pouch and tied it around her neck so she wouldn't lose them. She then made her way to the Freeport stone.**

**"Think any of this will help her at all?" Tifa asked. Katejina shrugged as she touched the stone, Tifa followed. **

**The two made their way to Freeport, they approached the gates but where stopped. Two guards blocked their paths.**

**"Halt!" one said. "Follow us!" Katejina sighed but decided to go as did Tifa. They where taken inside the Freeport Militia house. The stench of ale and burnt meat attacked Katejina's sensitive nose. The loud laughter was like drums to her head with her sensitive hearing. It was the worst kind of torture for her and they didn't even know it.**

**They where lead to a chamber where one man sat surrounded by guards a fireplace in the background.**

**"These are the two sir Luncan." The first one said. Sir Luncan looked on slightly intrigued by the two ladies.**

**"You're new here?" he asked. Katejina nodded. "Well then, you need to pay a price for not checking in with us first."**

**"I'm sorry." Tifa apologized. "You see our friend was brought here she is very sick." Luncan said nothing he simply reached for the pouch Katejina had around her neck. Katejina tensed and reached to protect herself, but she found herself struck! Tifa surged forward but was grabbed by two guards! Katejina struggled to get up she heard Luncan above her.**

**"Give it to me." He said.**

**"No." Katejina stated. "It's for a friend." She was then kicked in the midsection. She resisted the screaming urge to cry out, she didn't want to give this monster the satisfaction. She tried to get up and he kicked her, she tried again and was kicked again, this happened until Katejina stayed down. He loomed above her and grabbed the pouch and tore it from around her neck. He then threw it in the fire. Katejina watched the only hope for Yuna go up in flames. She spit up blood and held her tender ribs.**

**"Get them out of here." He said. "they paid the price. Let them wander freely around my city." Tifa helped Katejina out of the house.**

**"Maybe I should bring you to the temple." Tifa suggested. "Who knows Lenne might have figured out a cure or something." Katejina simply nodded saying nothing and leaned on Tifa for support and gently held her side. "You going to be ok?" Katejina looked up after spitting out some blood.**

**"Just get us to the temple." She said clearly irritated. **

**Tifa shook her head as she led Katejina to the temple. Tifa prayed her friend wasn't falling back into old habits. In all truth she was liking what Katejina was turning into. True she was still secretive kept to herself. She however wasn't as nasty to others as she used to be. At the same time Katejina as if sensing what Tifa was feeling decided to break the awkward silence between them.**

"**I'll be fine Tifa." She said. "Just frustrated and angry at the moment." Tifa nodded.**

"**We'll find another way to help her Kate." Tifa comforted. Katejina simply nodded again. They got to the temple and made their way to where Yuna was. They saw Lenne sitting by Yuna's side as well as Shara bound and unconscious to a chair. Lenne saw them and she told them everything of what happened.**

"**So." Tifa started after Lenne told her what happen. "You trusted Rimoru and gave her the cure?"**

"**After what you guys told me it seemed to be a gamble worth taking." Lenne explained.**

"**Well good work then Lenne." Katejina replied as the attendant bandaged her midsection.**

"**Wish I could say the same." Lenne replied casting a glance at Yuna. Her color had returned and she was now resting peacefully. "If I made a mistake she would have died."**

"**You can't think like that Lenne." Tifa replied. "Think of the bright side, she's ok! Though I kinda wonder if we should untie Shara."**

"**If not she's liable to be rather upset." Katejina observed as she put her shirt back on as well as her jacket. Hiding the bandaged ribs.**

"**Do what you like." Lenne stated as she stood up. "Excuse me, I need some air." She left the room. Katejina sighed as she untied Shara, who oddly enough woke up. She simply left before anyone cold fill her in, without so much as a thank you.**

"**How do you like that for gratitude." Tifa commented after Shara left. "You feeling better Kate?" Katejina nodded.**

"**Some." Katejina said. "I need to clear my head, stay with Yuna ok?" Tifa nodded as she took a seat by Yuna's bedside, the attendant had left as all her duties where done. She simply sat and waited.**

**Lenne lay on her back as she starred at the stars just outside the temple. She sighed, then she heard someone approaching.**

"**Don't you think you where just a tad to hard on yourself back there?" Katejina asked. "You saved, Yuna that's all that matters, right?"**

"**It was more like I had better luck than showed better judgment." Lenne countered.**

"**End results turned out good right?" Katejina asked. Lenne nodded though it was a hesitant one. "Then stop beating yourself up about this. I'll be inside with the others. Come in when you're ready ok?"**

"**Thanks Kate." She replied as Katejina left. **

**Lenne was left alone with her thoughts. Lenne sighed as she cast her eyes to the stars. She never wanted to be the hero, she constantly wondered why she had this kind of life. She recalled one time Maechan said if she was a simple singer she might have lived out her life in full. No, that was too easy, she had to have the gifts of a summoner. She met her end all too soon, but Yuna brought her back to life. Lenne smiled, for better or for worse this was her life now. She had no right to complain, both Yuna and Tifa where loyal friends as where the others. Lenne felt her eyes grow heavy, as she drifted into a peaceful sleep. A little while later a form loomed over Lenne's slumbering form. Katejina smiled as she lifted Lenne in her arms and carried her to where the others where. She entered and placed Lenne on a bed and drew the covers up over her friend. Tifa who was watching smiled at this Katejina simply left. Soon after Tifa went to sleep as well.**

**Morning over Freeport, the sun struggled to shine from behind the mass of clouds covering it. In one room in the hall of truth three friends slept. One slept in a bed a white linen sheet pulled over her blue and white dress. Another slept in a make shift bed of chair she used her arm as a pillow her dark brown hair almost covered her arm. In the center of the room lay Yuna in a bed she awoke a short time ago and look outside. **

**One word was in her mind. **

**Rimoru.**

**In her encounter with her it was obvious she was being controlled. She tried to fight it but in the end Rimoru gave up. She poisoned her, however who saved her? She looked around at room at her sleeping friends. She heard Lenne sigh softly as she sat up. She seemed confused when she saw the sheet, but she saw Yuna awake and smiled.**

"**Feeling better?" she asked. Yuna nodded with a broad smile.**

"**I am." She replied. "Who do I have to thank for helping me?" **

"**Rimoru." Lenne said slowly. "She helped you, she's fighting whatever spell she is under she's fighting. There is still hope for her."**

"**I felt that in her." Yuna replied. "Which is why I had to follow her." Lenne came to her side and placed her hand on Yuna's hand.**

"**You should have called on us Yuna." Lenne stated. "We could have helped you. Then you would not have been poisoned." **

"**I'm sorry." Yuna apologized. "I guess I just wanted it over and done with. I never stopped to think of the consequences." Lenne was about to say something when they heard a sound. They turned and saw Tifa wake up, she yawned and saw her friends. She went over to Yuna's bedside.**

"**Glad your awake." Tifa said. "How are you feeling?"**

"**Still a little weak, but I'll be ok." Yuna responded. Yuna then sniffed the air. "What's that smell? Smells like flowers, very sweet, and strong." Yuna then yawned before she fell into a deep sleep.**

"**Yunie?" Tifa asked before she yawned, the world before her started to spin and slowly Tifa sunk to the ground unable to stay awake, the same happened to Lenne. Shadows loomed over the slumbering friends.**

"**It worked." One voice said a female one. "They're sleeping like babies."**

"**Which one do we take?" a husky male voice asked.**

"**Doesn't matter." A higher-toned female voice replied. "I say we take the warrior."**

"**Lets get her and go we have another stop to make." The male voice said. After that the shadows along with Tifa had vanished.**

**Katejina wandered the streets of Northern Freeport, she never was much of a sleeper. When she left about an hour earlier Tifa, Lenne and Yuna where all sleeping. She was sure they would have awoken by now but still she wandered. She then caught the scent of something and it was close! She whirled around on her heels! There she saw Tamaril and Willowcroft.**

"**Sorry hon." Willowcroft apologized. "Didn't mean to startle you. Tamaril and I just came to let you know Marjorie is awake. Shaden and Drassalana are with her." Katejina nodded.**

"**Thanks." She said simply. "Come on I'll show you where the others are." She led them to the Hall of Truth, when she entered she stopped short. Yuna and Lenne where both asleep and Tifa was gone! Tamaril ran to Lenne's side and woke her up, Willow did the same with Yuna.**

"**What the hell happened here?" Katejina demanded.**

"**We don't know." Lenne explained. "All we know is we caught scent of some strong flowers and we, fell asleep."**

"**Well while you two where napping someone made off with Tifa!" Katejina replied. Then she pointed at Willowcroft "You, bring us to the others!"**

"**Excuse me?" Willow asked.**

"**You heard me." Katejina replied. Willowcroft looked at Yuna.**

"**I'm fine." Yuna said. "I can go." Willowcroft nodded and as soon as they where all gathered around they teleported away back to Plane of Knowledge.**

**END CHAPTER 1**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER TWO: UNEXPECTED BATTLES**

**After they teleported into the Plane of Knowledge, Katejina sprinted at a run to where Marjorie was. Yuna and the others hot on her heels, Katejina got to where the others where and stopped in her tracks. Relanna, Zazha and Tekana where crouched over a waking up Shaden and Drassalana. Katejina ignored them and looked for Marjorie. Yuna and the others where coming in just as Katejina completed her search in vain. **

**"Where is Marjorie!" Katejina yelled.**

**"She was taken." Relanna stated. "We saw them leave with her, we followed them to the Ogok stone but then…."**

**"You decided to give up on the Viera." Katejina cut in angrily.**

"We had to make sure they where unharmed." Zazha interjected.

**"Typical Humes." Katejina muttered. "Caring only about their own kind." Katejina stopped as Fluffy a large grizzled wolf growled deeply and menacingly. Katejina glared at it "shut it!"**

**"Kate!" Yuna started. "Please, just calm down! I know your upset but offending people won't help any." Katejina looked at Yuna.**

**"I'm going to find her." She said as she ran off. Yuna started after her but stopped. She looked at her friends, they where all confused by the turn of events.**

**"Lenne?" she asked.**

**"Yes Yuna?" Lenne replied.**

**"Stay here with the others, stick together and be alert so no more kidnappings happen." Yuna instructed. **

**"What about you?" Lenne asked approaching her friend. Yuna felt Lenne's hand gently come to a rest on her shoulder. Lenne looked into Yuna's eyes and saw the silent message.**

'**I'm tired and wounded.' The eyes seemed to say. 'I want to rest, but I know she's counting on me. I have to do this for her.'**

"**Your still hurt." Lenne told her. "I could go and you could rest here."**

**"I know." Yuna replied. "but still Tifa is my friend, as Marjorie is Katejina's friend. I'm going to find Katejina and go with her. Besides I need you here to make sure things don't get out of control." Lenne nodded as she pulled Yuna into a hug.**

**"Just promise me you'll be careful." Lenne requested.**

**"I will." Yuna returned**

**"That one who just ran off seems to be a wild one." Relanna snarled. "You really think you can trust her?"**

**"She has in the past." Shaden pointed out. "Katejina might have her short comings, but still she's trustworthy." **

**"I'll be fine." Yuna declared. "I just want all of you to keep safe while I'm gone. Lenne can I count on you?"**

**"Of course." Lenne said. "Just be careful. I mean it Yuna, I don't want you hurt." Yuna nodded, she noted the concern in Lenne's eyes.**

**"Thanks Lenne." She smiled. Lenne returned the smile. Yuna turned to attention to Relanna. "Can you show me this Ogok stone?"**

** "Follow me hon." Relanna said as she left with Yuna. Yuna looked over her shoulder and waved to her friends. Lenne returned the wave but held a wistful look in her eyes.**

**"They'll be fine." Shaden said as she came up next to her. Lenne turned and started to walk away.**

**"I pray your right." Lenne whispered before re-entering the house.**

**Yuna followed Relanna closely through the Plane of Knowledge. She knew if she lost track of Relanna that she would be lost in this enormous place. They finally got to the pedestal marked OGOK.**

**"Here you go hon." Relanna said. "You sure you don't want me to join you? Would be no trouble."**

**"It's ok." Yuna assured her. "Go back to the others. I'll be ok once I find Katejina."**

**"You sure you can trust that one?" Relanna questioned.**

**"She might be wild, disobedient and unruly at time." Yuna stated. "She also is a good friend to those lucky enough to be her friends."**

**"Ok, hon." Relanna said. "Good luck to you." Yuna nodded and she gave a small bow. Relanna left and Yuna turned to the stone and touched it.**

**She came out in a jungle like place that stunk of over ripe plants and rotting flesh. It was also hot and humid, Yuna was glad she was still in her thief attire. She then summoned Valefore. The creature nuzzled Yuna with a gentle fondness, she giggled.**

**"I missed you as well old friend." She replied as she climbed on his back. "Ready to find Katejina?" Valefore chirped in response and he took off. Yuna looked for any sign of Katejina. She saw a form leaping from branch to branch it had to be her. Yuna instructed Valefore to land and Yuna called out.**

**"Kate?"**

**Yuna waited and within a minute Katejina landed before her.**

**"Go back." She said simply. Yuna shook her head.**

**"Tifa's my friend." She replied. "I want her back as bad as you want Marjorie back."**

**"Don't pretend you know anything about Marjorie and myself." Katejina growled. "Go back to the others! NOW!"**

**"No." Yuna said sternly. Katejina sighed she was about to say something but heard a crashing sound! They bother looked and saw a large armored creature run towards them.**

**"Da bouncers bash you dead!" it cried. Katejina leapt to avoid it, Yuna did the same for something so big it was just as fast. Katejina was still to close to the creature for her own comfort. She was about to leap away but she found her leg grabbed! The creature swung her into the trunk of a nearby tree. Katejina impacted loudly and lay still. Yuna saw this, Valefore was still near, she whistled to him. The creature heard this and charged Yuna! She tried to dodge but instead she tripped and received a clubbing forearm to her spine for her efforts. It was this time Valefore unleashed his energy attack punching a hole in the creatures' chest. It fell to the ground dead. Yuna got to her feet, she saw Katejina lying on her side. Yuna went to Katejina and gently turned her on her back.**

**"Kate?" she asked. "Can you hear me?" Katejina's eyes opened, she moaned as she got to her feet. Yuna tried to help her but she shook her head.**

**"I'll be fine." She said. Yuna nodded but then she cried out in pain as she grasped her side! She sank to her knees the pain incredible! How? The creature didn't strike her there. She looked for Katejina but didn't see her, she then felt her hands at her side.**

**"You seemed to have opened up the wound a little." Katejina said. "Does it hurt much?"**

**"Only burns as if my side was on fire." Yuna said through clenched teeth.**

**"This is why you should go back." Katejina scolded. "Your wounds aren't healed. Not even close!"**

**"I'll go back when we find Tifa." Yuna stated. Katejina smirked as she shook her head.**

**"And they call me stubborn." She remarked as she held out her hand to Yuna. Yuna took it and Katejina helped her up. Yuna felt a warm sensation, she looked at Kate with a confused look.**

**"You healed me?" she questioned. Katejina nodded.**

**"I know a thing or two about healing you know." She returned. Yuna nodded. She was secretly happy Kate was shedding her shell. Yuna looked at the body. It was large and a hole was punched in its chest thanks to Valefore.**

**"What is it?" Yuna asked kneeling over the corpse.**

**"An Ogre." Katejina noted. "I've heard Shaden talk about them. They are big, dumb and strong. I guess this place is the Ogre proving grounds called the Feerott. I suppose that's a good thing seeing as how this Ogok place is most likely swarming with these bruisers."**

**"So where do we start looking for Tifa and Marjorie?" Yuna asked. Katejina shook her head a moment.**

**"They where never hear." Katejina started. "I can not pick up their tracks or their scent."**

**"That doesn't make any sense." Yuna protested. "Relanna said they touched the stone to come here."**

**"Because they figured they where being followed." Katejina replied. "After they saw she didn't follow and they felt safe enough they left here and went to their real destination."**

**"Back to square one." Yuna sighed. **

**"Not really." Katejina returned. "Call back Valefore and have him take us back to the stone." Yuna called him back and he landed before her. Yuna climbed on his back, as did Katejina. Yuna felt Katejina's arms around her waist. Valefore took off Yuna looked down and found the stone. **

**"Found it." Yuna cried out. Katejina looked down and there was the stone.**

**"Good girl." Katejina complimented. "Have him land." Yuna did so. Katejina leapt off Valefore back and began sniffing the air and feeling out the tracks. Yuna waited in silence not wanting to disturb Kate.**

**"I know their tracks." Katejina finally said. "Unlike when you ran off this should be an easy track."**

**"I gave you trouble?" Yuna asked. Katejina said nothing and touched the stone, Yuna did the same.**

**In an unknown location The Visionary stood pondering behind him stood three females. Two looked to be in their teens the other looked to be in her mid twenties. All where shrouded by the darkness.**

**"It's almost time my children." The Visionary proclaimed. "When the time comes you know what to do to those where betrayed you?"**

**"Yes, father." The all answered at once. "We shall slay them." Their voices where devoid of emotion.**

**"Very good my children." He continued. "Now go prepare." The three girls left. The Visionary continued to ponder as he stepped into the blistering coldness and the howling wind that was the Northern Crater. Soon the time would be at hand. Another plan however was already set into motion. With the sinister plans seemingly already in play the Visionary waited.**

**In Plane of Knowledge the morning was early the sun was only beginning to rise. In the house where they slept Lenne tossed and turned in her sleep before waking up with a gasp. She sighed as she got out of bed, she was far to worried about Yuna and Tifa to rest peacefully. Lenne cast a glance in the same room as her Shaden slept soundly. Lenne left the room, no sense in disturbing Shaden's slumber just because she couldn't sleep.**

**Lenne began to walk about the Plane of Knowledge, though daylight was barley upon them people where still all over the place. Lenne walked not noticing anything else completely lost in thought. For some reason she couldn't stop thinking about Yuna. The tired look her eyes held, how inside Yuna wanted nothing more than to rest but still went off on this wild chase. Lenne sighed as she walked, in all truth she shouldn't be worried. Yuna is a big girl and has shown her many times how capable she is of defending herself. Maybe it was the fact that Yuna brought her back and she felt a closeness to her that Lenne was worried about her. Lenne shook her head, or maybe it was simply in her nature to be caring. **

**During the Machina war when she lived over one thousand years ago. She would always take time to nurse back to health the injured. She would find the lost and bring them back. Those deeds earned her the title the Good Shepard. Since her rebirth she was the same way. It was that instinct that drove her to find Katejina when Yuna ran off. It was who she was as a person. Gentle, loving, protective and caring. Soft-spoken most of the times but can speak up when times call for it.**

**For the first time she was up that morning Lenne looked around. The Plane of Knowledge was taking on a festive look. Lenne studied the decorations with growing curiosity. **

**"Watching them set up for the winter festival as well are you?" a familiar voice asked her. Lenne turned around and saw Willowcroft.**

**"Actually." Lenne started. "I was simply wandering when these caught my eye. What is the winter festival?"**

**"A Celebration of sorts." Willowcroft told her. "A time to let go your problems and simply enjoy yourself. I was going to suggest you and your friends stay for this. You might enjoy yourselves."**

**"When does it begin?" Lenne asked. The idea held some merit, Lenne knew they could all use some unwinding.**

**"Three days from now." Willowcroft said.**

**"I'll think on it." Lenne said. Willowcroft nodded and left to go about her business. Lenne smiled as she thought and continued her walk through the Plane of Knowledge.**

**Yuna woke up and rubbed her neck, she was sore from sleeping on the hard ground. Katejina was nowhere to be seen and she had sent Valefore away before the settled for the night. They where in a place called Gunthak, Katejina followed the tracks here. However by the time they got here it was late and Yuna got some much-needed rest. Yuna saw a form that could only be Katejina's.**

**"I picked up the tracks again." Katejina told her. Yuna nodded, she noticed Katejina seemed agitated.**

**"Everything ok Kate?" Yuna asked. Katejjina gave her a piercing look, Yuna noticed something different in Katejina's eyes. **

**Sadness. **

**"I'll be fine." She replied roughly she turned away then looked at Yuna. "I had a dream." Her voice was soft; gentle it didn't have the rough sometimes-snarly edge to it. "In this dream I relive my childhood, but not a happy moment. I remember being pulled away from someone. I remember screaming 'don't take my sister away from me. Don't take Marjorie from me.' Then I woke up. Second day in a row I had this dream."**

**"Kate." Yuna said. "Are you saying Marjorie is your sister?" Katejina nodded. "But wouldn't you remember?"**

**"Yes one would think I would remember." Katejina replied. "Soon as I am done this I'm going to have a long talk with Shara."**

**"Worry about Shara later." Yuna told her. "Katejina right now your friends need you." Katejina nodded. She was about to share with Yuna, her discoveries but she heard a laugh. They both turned around and saw a slender pink haired girl in a long robe.**

**"You two look tired." She observed. "why don't you take a nap?" Yuna was about to react when a smell assaulted her nose. It was that some scent from when Tifa was taken!**

**"Them!" Yuna cried out. "they took… Ti..faa…" the words cut off as Yuna fell to the ground in a deep sleep. Katejina was fighting the effects of the flowers. She rushed towards the girl a look of fear filled her eyes! However before Katejina could deliver the fatal stroke, she fell short and to the ground. The flowers finally had an effect on the Viera**

**"That was close." A husky mail voice commented. The girl looked at him, he was a big man who was muscular and shirtless.**

**"An impressive display." The girl said. "But as you saw Strike, she fell." She cast a glance at Katejina's slumbering form.**

**"Didn't seem so sure of that before Bloom." Strike retorted. Bloom scoffed in reply. "We're done here, leave these two sleeping beauties to him. We have another mission to do." Bloom nodded and left alongside Strike.**

**As they left The Visionary along with three ladies came and stood over unconscious bodies of Yuna and Katejina. The Visionary gestured and all of them vanished.**

**An unknown amount of time later in a dark cavern Katejina came to with a moan. The scent still lingered in her sensitive nostrils, but she still found the strength to look around.**

**"Where the hell am I?" Katejina asked herself.**

**"Your awake." An iced over voice observed. Katejina looked up, her heart leapt when she saw Marjorie. Something wasn't right however, the way she stood and acted.**

**"Marjorie?" Katejina asked.**

**"Yes." Marjorie replied her tone even colder. "It's me dear 'sister'." Katejina gasped, what was wrong with Marjorie? Katejina heard a cold laugh she looked behind her and saw some thin human along with Rimoru.**

**"What did you do to her?" Katejina demanded.**

**"I did nothing." The Visionary replied. "I simply made her part of my family. Now my child, kill her who dares to claims to be your blood!" Katejina looked at Marjorie in shock.**

**"Yes, father." Marjorie replied and dove down at Katejina. Katejina had to avoid Marjorie, she didn't want to fight her!**

**"Marj!" she cried out. "WAKE UP!" Marjorie ignored the words and pressed her assault. Katejina avoided the attacks, she had to get to the monster that was controlling Marjorie! Katejina tried to make her way to him but was pulled back! A leather whip was around her throat. Driving out all the air from her, Katejina gasped and choked. Marjorie approached Katejina, Katejina reached out weakly. She coughed pitifully, she touched Marjorie's cheek with her hand. Before she went limp and fell to the ground.**

**"Good." The Visionary said grimly. "KILL HER!" **

**Rimoru was watching, she saw Katejina lose for not fighting back. Inside a war waged. She blinked rapidly, the memories of her friends came flooding back to her. With a sudden burst she struck the Visionary! He stumbled and glared at her with murder in his eyes. Rimoru's blow had another effect as well.**

**Marjorie loomed over the unconscious Katejina. Trembling her hand reached for her dagger. She heard him command**

**"KILL HER!"**

**She had to do so, she looked at Katejina. She seemed so helpless now, tears streamed forth. She remembered the good times, the quiet times with her. Then Marjorie felt something release her! She blinked and looked down at Katejina in horror!**

**"KATEY!" she cried, she cradled Katejina in her arms. "Katey, please! Don't be dead! Oh lord, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Katejina moaned softly as she looked at Marjorie.**

**"Don't cry." She whispered. "I'll be ok." Marjorie smiled and set her hurt friend down. The Visionary looked aghast! **

**"What's going on?" he questioned. "Your both under my control!"**

**"We're both free." Rimoru snarled clutching her swords. "You'll pay for this madman!" she lunged at the Visionary, but he simply vanished. Rimoru looked around confused, but then went to join Marjorie and Katejina. Katejina sat up and got to her feet. Marjorie went to her.**

**"Katey." She started. "I had this dream." She explained it to her. It was the same dream Katejina had the past two nights. "Are we really… sisters?"**

**"I don't know hun." Katejina admitted as she drew Marjorie close to her. "For now we can't worry about it. We have each other right now, it's all that matters."**

**"Hate to break this to you." Rimoru cut in. "But we are still missing Tifa and Yuna! After seeing what Marjorie did, one can only guess what Tifa will try to do to Yuna."**

**"How do we break his hold?" Katejina asked. "How did the two of you do it?"**

**"I just thought of the good times." Marjorie replied. "When I saw you they flooded my mind and overcame me."**

**"We have to find them." Katejina stated. The others nodded their agreement.**

**Yuna had waken up a short time ago. She didn't have the slightest clue where she was. Then movement was heard, Yuna looked around and saw Tifa!**

**"Tifa!" she cried out. "Your ok!"**

**"Yes." Tifa replied her voice cold and emotionless. "I've been waiting for you Yuna. I have something I have wanted to do for a long time now." Yuna backed away uncertain. The way Tifa spoke and acted, it was unlike her.**

**"Tifa." Yuna asked. "What's wrong?"**

**"Nothing is wrong anymore." Tifa replied her voice growing colder. "For the first time in two damn years. Everything is right, I have you now. The one who acted like you where better than I was."**

**"No." Yuna said. "I never thought that."**

**"Then when Lenne came back I was pushed away from you in favor of her!" Tifa snarled her eyes glittered with anger and hate. She sprang at Yuna! Yuna dodged the attack and the following attack.**

**What could she do? Tifa was her friend. It had to be the Visionaries doing somehow.**

**"Father help me." Yuna said to herself. Tifa attacked again this time Yuna went sprawling to the side. She was still in the thief garment, lord help her she had to fight. Tifa charged at her again! Yuna met the charge head on this time. The two became entangle in each other. Tifa tried to grab Yuna's throat!**

**"Always thinking you where better than everyone." Tifa snarled. "We are nothing to you. Yet you pretended! I thought you where my friend and you lead me around like a dog!" Yuna winced the words hit her harder than any punch.**

**"Shut." Yuna began "UP!" she screamed as she kicked Tifa off her! "You should know better Tifa Lockhart! We've been friends for two years! I've always treated you as my equal!" Tifa pounced on Yuna again, the to landed in a large shallow puddle of cave water. Yuna fought to get Tifa off of her but she failed. Yuna tried against this time using her feet to shove Tifa and it worked! Tifa faltered and blinked rapidly.**

**"Yunie." She said her voice back to her normal soft tone. "Use a weak lighting spell on the water!"**

**"But.." Yuna started. She then nodded, she knew it would be a matter of time before the Visionary regained control of Tifa again. Farplane help her it was her only choice. With the speed of thought Yuna was in the black mage garment. Just as she was about to cast the spell Tifa began to run at her! Quick as she could she cast Thunder on the water! Both women screamed and then both flew back landing on the dry ground opposite from each other. Both remained still.**

**Katejina, Rimoru and Marjorie hurried after hearing the screams. They got to where the screams came from and saw Tifa and Yuna both on the ground. Katejina rushed to Yuna's side as Marjorie and Rimoru ran to Tifa's side. Tifa surprised them by opening her eyes.**

**"You ok?" Rimoru asked. Tifa nodded.**

**"A little crispy but other than that no worse." Tifa replied. "What about.."**

**"YUNA!" Katejina cried. "MARJORIE! Get over here! Yuna's not breathing!" Tifa felt her heart catch in her throat. She rushed to her fallen friends side. There where minor burn marks on her but nothing too severe. Tifa tilted Yuna's head backwards and pinched her nose.**

**"Give me room." She ordered. Katejina backed away watching Tifa. Tifa then put her mouth to Yuna's and breathed into it. She repeated this then placed her hands in a cross like shape bellow Yuna's heart and applied pressure for an instant. She kept count, when she got to six she did the breathing thing again. The three other women watched. It was agonizing.**

**"Come on Yunie." Tifa whispered. "BREATH!" As if on command Yuna bolted upright coughing. Tifa held her and Yuna hugged her.**

**"Don't do that again." Tifa scolded. Yuna nodded and look at Tifa. It was then that Tifa's eyes became distant and her world went dark. She heard a voice calling her name as she faded out**

**"Tifa? TIFA!" The echoes then faded.**

**Tifa awoke sometime later she was in a bed. First thing that came into focus was Lenne. A look of concern on her face, she didn't see Yuna at all.**

**"Yunie." She said weakly.**

**"She's resting." Lenne told her. "She was worried about you. We all were, what happened? What do you remember?"**

**"I remember saving Yuna." Tifa recalled. "Then, fainting."**

**"You did more than that." Katejina said. "You lay there for about a minute you where mumbling but none of us could here what you where saying. Then your eyes closed and we made haste in brining you here."**

**"Lucky for us a portal opened that lead here." Marjorie added. "How do you feel now?"**

**"Fine." Tifa said. "Tired and angry but other than that, fine."**

**"Get some rest Tifa." Lenne said as she patted Tifa's hand. Tifa smiled and nodded. She watched Lenne and the others leave. She saw Yuna who was sleeping in a bed next to hers. **

**Tifa remembered what happened all to well. The pent up anger and deep resentment of Yuna. That the Visionary brought to the surface. Tifa looked away from Yuna's sleeping form. Would she ever forgive her? Just then Tifa felt a soft hand on hers. She looked and Yuna was there, the concern evident in her mixed eyes.**

**"How are you feeling?" she asked.**

**"Angry, tired, ashamed." Tifa said. "You?"**

**"Tifa." Yuna started. "Why feel ashamed? You didn't really mean what you said back there. Did you?" Tifa looked away and turned away from Yuna. **

**"I don't know Yunie." She said not facing her. "I really don't." Tifa felt Yuna's gentle touch again on her shoulder. It was odd, here Tifa admitted she might harbor bad feelings for Yuna but she felt no anger in Yuna's touch. Only support and concern for a dear friend.**

**"no matter what happens Tifa." Yuna said. "We'll always be friends. I won't abandon you, I swear on that." Tifa turned to face Yuna. She smiled at her friend and took Yuna's hand in her own.**

**"That's good enough for me Yunie." She replied with a smile. Yuna could tell it was a tired smile.**

**"Get some rest Tifa." Yuna said. "Tomorrow is another day." Tifa nodded and drifted to sleep. Yuna's gentle smile faded as she looked over Tifa.**

**'I meant what I told her.' Yuna thought. 'Hopefully some day, I'll find out whether what she said to me in the caverns where true or not.' Yuna again looked at Tifa. She was sleeping peacefully, Yuna smiled and she went to her own bed and quickly fell asleep.**

**Morning in the Plane of Knowledge, the sun was bright warming the cold lands this month before winter started. Rimoru stood out on the balcony of the house they stayed in. She was back in her normal attire minus the breastplate. When she tried it on it felt bulky and awkward. She knew in her mind she was no longer worthy of it. How could she be? She killed in cold blood despite his screams for mercy she still ended his life. Thunderpaws and Flametail where still by her side however she found them late the previous night.**

**"Where do you go now young warrior?" she asked herself. She shook her head and sighed as she re-entered the house. When she came in she was Katejina in bed a sleeping Marjorie sprawled across her lap. Katejina looked up and held a finger to her lips. She then gently moved Marjorie so she could get out of bed. Katejina gently placed Marjorie in bed, the young Viera gave a happy sigh as Katejina pulled the sheets over her slender shoulders. Katejina then gently escorted Rimoru outside so not to disturb Marjorie,**

**"So what do you plan to do now Rimoru?" Katejina asked.**

**"I don't know." Rimoru admitted. "I can't go back to being what I was. I know that much. I might leave you all, I'm of no use to you this way."**

**"Where would you go?" Katejina asked.**

**"I would wander, maybe find myself." Rimoru said, **

**"Who says you ever lost yourself?" Katejina retorted. "Hail deserved his fate. One only knows what he did in his misbegotten lifetime."**

**"You don't understand." Rimoru said. "Life is supposed to be sacred to a priestess. Yet I took his without caring about him at all. I simply wanted him dead! Worst of all… I enjoyed it!" Rimoru sank to her knees. Katejina placed a hand on the teens shoulder.**

**"It's in the past." Katejina said simply. "you won't find any of us judging you for killing him." Rimoru was silent before saying a very hallow**

**"I guess your right."**

**Katejina nodded, not totally convinced by her words. She decided a change in topic would be best.**

**"Lenne tells me there is a festival in a few days." Katejina stated. "You planning on partaking in it?"**

**"Not in the mood to do something like that." Rimoru replied. Katejina heaved a sigh.**

**"Let it go." She told her. "Holding onto it will only damage you." Katejina left the young warrior out there with her thoughts.**

**In a room where she and Yuna slept Tifa was already awake, she couldn't get back to sleep and the sun was coming up. Tifa got up and rummaged through her old pants. After finding what it was she was looking for she sat lay back down in bed and turned the lamp on a low light. Yuna sighed gently as she turned over in her sleep. Tifa held the note pad in her hands, she found it when she returned to Kalm but with all they went through never got a chance to read it. She again read the cover**

**DOCTOR HOJO'S LAB NOTES:**

**The name alone made Tifa shudder, he was a perfect portrait of a mad scientist. Deranged, deluded and dangerous those three words always meant trouble. Tifa opened the book and she read the first entry it was dated oddly enough the day after Nibelheim was burnt to the ground.**

_**After returning from the tragedy at Nibelheim I made certain to secure the three blood samples I obtained as well as two subjects. Zack and Cloud, the third sample I obtained was from a local tour guide there named Tifa Lockhart. She was in sad shape when I found her, so chances are by now she's dead. Her fate doesn't concern me I have what I need from her.**_

Tifa shook her head, even back then Hojo was a loon. The rest of the entry went over in painful detail just how important Zack and Cloud where. She turned the page until she found a new entry this one was dated six months later.

**_Subject three's growth is wondrous in six months time she has gone from nothingness to a woman who looks to be twenty years of age. Everything seems to be correct in matching her with her previous host. Only off thing is her hair color, somehow it's silver. It doesn't matter, as for her name I've never been good with names so Tifone will have to do. Due to the success of this project I have already started with two more clones. Hmm maybe an army of clones of_**

**"Tifa?"**

**Tifa jumped, she looked and saw Yuna next to her.**

**"Everything ok?" Yuna asked. Tifa nodded and put the note pad away. "What is that?" Yuna nodded at the pad.**

**"Just some ramblings." Tifa said quickly hoping Yuna would leave it at that. Yuna nodded.**

**"How you feeling?" she asked.**

**"Better, thanks." Tifa replied with a smile. "How long you been up?" **

**"Just woke up and saw you engrossed in whatever it was you where reading." Yuna explained. "I also wanted to tell you that last night after you where brought here Lenne told us about a festival."**

**"Sounds fun." Tifa replied. "You think we're safe here though?" Yuna nodded though it was a hesitant one.**

**"From what Lenne told me the guards here will be on full alert in case something does go wrong." Yuna said. "Plus there are barriers in place to prevent any combat."**

**"That didn't prevent Hail from grabbing and making off with you and Lenne before." Tifa reminded her sternly.**

**"Come on Tifa." Yuna pleaded. "We all need this no matter how hard we try to tell ourselves we don't." Tifa nodded thoughtfully.**

**"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Tifa conceded. "Besides your right, what could possibly happen here now."**

**END CHAPTER 2**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER THREE: FESTIVAL**

**That day after some discussion the group agreed to stay for the festival. After all they went through they all felt a break was both needed and deserved. After that a few of them went to Tassie in hopes she could make them proper attire for the occasion. **

**Katejina stayed behind, the previous night neither her nor Marj brought up the fact of their sudden sister relationship. Marjorie still slept, the day was still young. She went into Marjorie's room and stood by the door, she watched the young Viera.**

'**I couldn't ask for a better sister.' Katejina thought. 'Why is it I am so filled with doubt now?' She heard Marjorie sigh as she woke up. She looked at Katejina; the same apprehensive look filled her eyes. Katejina went to her bedside and sat down. Marjorie looked at her, her light blue eyes shimmered.**

"**Katey?" she asked. "What do we do now?"**

"**We either accept these facts or we don't." Katejina replied. "Would having me for an older sister be that bad?" Marjorie shook her head as she leaned against Katejina.**

"**Your right Katey." Marjorie agreed she then looked around. "Where are the others?"**

"**Tifa took some of them to see Tassie." Katejina informed her. "Something about dresses for the festival." Marjorie got up.**

"**I'm going." She declared. "Wanna come with?" Katejina shook her head.**

"**I'll catch up." She told her. Marjorie nodded and ran off. Katejina watched her younger sister leave. She saw something out of the corner of her eye, she clenched her fists.**

**Shara revealed herself, very casually and matter of factly. Meanwhile Katejina fumed.**

"**How long have you kept this from me?" Katejina growled.**

"**I was going to tell you when it was prudent to tell you." Shara replied. "I wasn't expecting you to remember."**

"**You cold hearted bitch!" Katejina raged. "You knew all along and never even hinted at it ONCE!"**

"**Someone is getting in touch with themselves." Shara smirked. "New wardrobe and everything." Katejina starred at her, her deep blue eyes burned with anger.**

"**Leave." Katejina growled. "If I see you around my friends or myself again so help me I'll kill you myself!"**

"**A notable threat cousin." Shara remarked. "You've grown soft though, I know you won't hurt me. We are still family after all."**

"**Marjorie and I are family." Katejina pointed out. "You've never treated me like a cousin. My god Shara, you never once said a word of support to me my entire life! When I was younger my only aim was to get praise out of you! I waited at nights I didn't sleep because I waited and waited! I waited in VAIN!"**

"**Seeking approval gets you no where." Shara replied. "It's what makes you weak. Why would I possibly want to compliment someone for being so weak? But if it make you feel better. Congratulations Katejina, you're a complete shame to your parents." Katejina snarled as she leapt onto Shara! Shara cried out totally taken by surprise! Katejina's eyes burned with anger. Katejina removed her knife from her boot. And readied it! Before the blow could be struck a voice cried out**

"**STOP!" **

**Katejina stopped just as the knife was abut to pierce Shara's throat. She looked behind her and saw Yuna and Lenne.**

"**Get off her Kate." Yuna ordered. Katejina get off Shara and left the room. Yuna regarded Shara sternly.**

"**Leave." Yuna told her. "We no longer require your help." Shara looked at her and nodded.**

"**Your loss." Shara said as she left.**

"**More like our gain." Lenne remarked sourly. She looked at Yuna, who turned away.**

"**I'm going to check on Katejina." Yuna told her. Lenne nodded as she watched Yuna leave.**

**Yuna found Katejina in another room laying on a bed face down. Yuna went to her and sat down.**

"**I'm fine." Katejina responded her voice muffled. Yuna shook her head. She could tell by the body movements that Katejina was crying.**

"**It's ok to cry." Yuna told her. "It's nothing to be ashamed of." Katejina turned on her back. Her face for the moment was tear free. "If it helps I told Shara to keep away from us. That we no longer need her help"**

"**You know." Katejina started. "She never once told me that she loved me or any of the things family are supposed to say to each other." Katejina looked at Yuna. "When I see you and Rikku I got jealous. I kept thinking why them, why not me. Why am I cursed with a cousin that hates me?"**

"**I don't think she hates you Kate." Yuna comforted. "She's just too wrapped up in being secretive. To take notice of those around her." Katejina shook her head. "You going to be ok?" **

"**I'll be fine Yuna." Katejina replied. "Thank you."**

"**We are going to see how Tifa and the others are doing with dress selection." Yuna informed her. "Why don't you come along?" Katejina smiled**

"**Ok." She agreed. Yuna smiled. Katejina followed Yuna out. Lenne was there waiting.**

"**You ok?" she asked Katejina. Katejina nodded, Lenne smiled and the three went to Tassie's little shop.**

"**This dress is cut too low in the back." Tifa complained. "I just got a chill down my spine."**

"**I like it." Marjorie commented.**

**For the past half hour Tifa was getting fitted for a dress. The one she had on now was black in color long sleeved though the shoulder where exposed.**

"**You're being too choosey." Shaden admonished. "Let go and have some fun!"**

"**Ok well how do I look?" Tifa asked.**

"**You look fine." Shaden said. Tifa smiled. She looked at Tassie who held a hopeful look in her eye.**

"**I'll take it." Tifa confirmed. Tassie almost bounced in joy.**

"**Alright!" she exclaimed. "Just let me get everything in order, be back in a few!" Tifa smiled as she watched Tassie bounce off. She then turned her head and saw Yuna, Lenne and Katejina coming. **

**Tifa went to them but faltered, her vision blurred and she fell to the ground. Yuna ran to Tifa's side!**

"**Tifa!" she cried. She rolled Tifa on her back and gently cradled her head. Tifa woke up with a groan.**

"**Are you ok?" Katejina asked. Tifa nodded.**

"**Still not over the effects from what The Visionary did to me I guess." Tifa said weakly. "I'll be fine." Tifa got to her feet, she was wobbly but still made it fine. She was still in the black dress the others noticed it.**

"**Looks like you made your choice." Yuna said with a smile. Tifa nodded.**

"**You like?" she asked as she twirled around.**

"**Looks very becoming on you." Yuna replied. Tifa giggled.**

"**Thanks Yunie." She said. "I'll be back I just have to change out of this." Tifa then left the room. Tassie came out with another dress and Shaden stood up.**

"**This for me?" she questioned.**

"**Yuppers!" Tassie replied. Shaden nodded as she left with it.**

"**Back in a flash." Shaden said as she left. Yuna looked to where Tifa went. She started that way as well.**

**When Yuna entered Tifa was on her knees her breathing heavy. Yuna again ran to her friend's side. Tifa was back in her normal clothes at least.**

"**I'm fine." She whispered. As she pulled away from Yuna's concerned reach.**

"**Tifa you should see someone about these fainting spells." Yuna said the concern evident in her voice. "I'm worried about you!"**

"**I'm FINE!" Tifa snapped. "You didn't see me lording all over you when you passed out in Povalorian did you?" Yuna looked away clearly stung by Tifa's harsh words. Tifa sighed as she went to Yuna. "Listen, it's not that I don't appreciate your concern Yuna, but I'm fine, really."**

"**Promise me you'll see Marjorie if this happens again." Yuna requested. "Please Tifa."**

"**This means a lot to you doesn't it Yunie?" Tifa asked finally seeing this from Yuna's point. Yuna nodded without saying anything. "Ok I'll see Marj if this keeps up ok?"**

"**Thank you." Yuna said. "We should get back out there." Tifa nodded.**

"**Yunie." She started. Yuna turned around. "Thanks for caring enough about me to check on me." Yuna nodded with a smile.**

"**You would do the same right?" Yuna returned. Tifa nodded with a giggle. "Come on let's get back out there before they start to worry." Tifa then left with her friend.**

**When they got back out to the others Shaden was sporting a ravishing dark blue dress.**

"**Looks like you found a winner." Tifa commented. **

"**Like it?" she asked.**

"**It's very nice." Yuna said. Shaden smiled as she turned to Tassie.**

"**I'll take it." She said. Tassie bounced with glee as she went off Shaden followed her out.**

"**What are you going to do for attire?" Katejina questioned.**

"**We're all set!" Yuna said. "We have the dress spheres."**

"**Ok I just hope we see something we haven't seen before." Tifa added. "that means no songstress for you Yunie."**

"**I was hoping you wouldn't be too picky." Yuna said. "I have an idea, but you'll have to wait." Yuna noticed Marjorie simply leave the others, Katejina followed. Yuna's look turned to concern.**

"**We offend her?" she asked.**

"**She has a lot she has to deal with Yuna." Lenne said. "From what Kate told us. She's most likely still sorting it out."**

"**I'm sure they'll be ok." Tifa said. "Marjorie doesn't look like the type to hold anything against anyone for a long amount of time." Yuna nodded, she hoped it was the case but she was unsure. At that time Shaden returned in her robe, she looked at the others.**

"**Where to now?" Yuna asked.**

"**We still need information on The Visionary guy." Tifa said. "We know nothing about him."**

"**I know someone." Drasalana said it was the first words she spoke all day. "An old friend of mine." Shaden gave Drasalana a look.**

"**Think he'll help us?" she asked.**

"**Couldn't hurt." Drasalana said with a shrug. "Last I heard he was here doing research in the library."**

"**Well maybe we should pay him a visit." Yuna suggested.**

"**What about them?" Tifa asked motioning to Katejina and Marjorie who seemed to be having a discussion.**

"**Let them sort things out." Lenne advised. "I'll have Tassie inform them of where we went." The others nodded their agreement. Lenne informed Tassie of where they were going and to tell Katejina and Marjorie when they where done. Tassie nodded and bounced off to work. Her work completed Lenne joined the others as they made their way to the great library.**

**Marjorie sighed as she leaned against the side of the building. She just wasn't in the mood for this. She thought she could fool herself into thinking she was. Truth was she still had her mind on this shocking news that Katejina was her older sister. She didn't know why it bothered her so much, in her youth she always wanted someone like Katejina as her sister. Someone strong to keep her safe, but now it was reality she was uncertain.**

**Marjorie saw a dark brown jacket out of the corner of her eye and looked up and saw Katejina standing there. Marjorie didn't meat Katejina's deep blue eyes instead she kept her head lowered.**

"**You ok?" Katejina asked breaking the silence between them. Marjorie shook her head.**

"**No I'm not." She replied. "This whole thing is bothering me! I thought I could convince myself. I guess I was wrong."**

"**This is going to take some getting used to." Katejina stated. "However dwelling on it will only make it much worse." Marjorie turned away from Katejina.**

"**Leave me alone." She said. Katejina was silent a moment but then nodded.**

"**Have it your way." Katejina sighed as she walked off but she paused. "just remember we are sisters. I want to help you but only if you'll accept it." Marjorie gave no response and Katejina went into the shop.**

**There an attendant was waiting, she smiled politely at Katejina and held out a red dress. Katejina took it from her with a polite nod. She went and tried it on, she came back out a few minutes later. She hoped to see Marjorie but the only one out there was the attendant. Katejina sighed inwardly but told the attendant she would take the dress. Soon after that she was in her normal attire, on her way out a busy Tassie told her that Yuna and the others went to the library. Katejina simply nodded and left.**

**Katejina wandered she was in no great rush to join the others. Marjorie weighed to heavily on her mind. Why was she so reluctant to accept this? Katejina sighed as she walked, Marjorie has always been difficult to figure out. When it looked to be serious she would laugh it off when it seemed minor Marjorie dwelled on it. Katejina sighed again the frustration becoming evident, she then noticed Marjorie, and she was standing out there. As Katejina was considering going over there, she saw Tifa approach her. Katejina leapt into a near by tree to keep an eye on them.**

"**You ok Marj?" Tifa asked as she approached her. Marjorie shook her head and started to walk off. "Marj please, don't block me out!"**

"**I don't wanna talk about it!" Marjorie shouted. "Just go away! Leave me alone!" Tifa reached for the teenage Viera. Marjorie pulled away and glared at Tifa. However she soon shook her head as tears brimmed in her eyes. Tifa hugged her on pure instinct. **

"**You'll be ok." Tifa said softly.**

"**Why am I like this?" Marjorie asked between sobs. "I should be thrilled to have someone as loving as Katey as my sister."**

"**I wish I could tell you Marj." Tifa replied. "All I know is after thinking my family dead for so long. I would love to find out I had someone still alive. I also know I would be angry because they weren't there when I needed them. Talk to her Marj. Tell her your concerns." Marjorie nodded as she dried her tears.**

"**Thanks Tifa." She said. "I'll find her after we talk to this person." Tifa nodded with a smile and watched Marjorie go in. Tifa looked up and shouted.**

"**You can come down now Kate!" Katejina landed with an amused look on her face.**

"**And here I though I was being as silent as a chapel rat." She remarked.**

"**It's quiet as a church mouse," Tifa sighed. "And beside I heard you land above me."**

"**I thank you for talking to Marjorie." Katejina said. Tifa nodded as she placed a hand on Katejina's shoulder.**

"**We all want this to work for you." She told Katejina. "Come on they are waiting for us." Katejina nodded as she followed Tifa into the library. When she came in the place was huge! For the first time in her life Katejina was totally in awe! Tifa lead her to the others, Marjorie saw Katejina and shyly approached her. Katejina smiled at her, Marjorie nodded and hung close to her. The group proceeded through the library, descending a series of stairs until they reached the bottom. From that point Drasalana took the lead, the others followed single file. She led them to a room and opened the door. The room was larger than it looked from the outside. They entered and in the center of the room sat a dark haired man in red. **

**Tifa gasped when she saw him sitting there in a casual manner. Then again he was always like that a sinister calm. His name was Vincent Valentine and for some reason he was here on Norath. He scanned the room Tifa's face he knew as where Drasalana's and Shaden's. Tifa looked at Drasalana her mind flooding with questions.**

"**How do you know him?" Tifa asked.**

"**You'll know in good time Tifa." Vincent answered. "I assure you that she had no sinister motives in seeking me out."**

"**I'm hoping you have some information for us." Drasalana stated. Vincent nodded.**

"**That I do." He replied. "It's been a long time since you've last seen me. I've educated myself on these worlds and the portals that open between them. You gathered here are the revivals of an age-old tradition. You are the Light Warriors, you up hold the goodness of the world and strive to free a world that can never be freed."**

"**Light warriors?" Yuna asked.**

"**Yes." Vincent continued. "Though they have had different names. Avalanche, Guardians, The Gullwings, Clan Nutsy."**

"**Your saying that we were.." Tifa started.**

"**Yes." Vincent finished. "Think of it, your paths though different are all the same. You all fight the good fight because it's what you where born to do. This is your destiny. Though you will have peace it won't last. Something will happen to foil the peace thus forcing you all to fight again. That is the circle your lives will go in. This is the path you have chosen since the day you where born and will last until the day you die. For one of you, it might happen sooner."**

"**What the hell does that mean?" Katejina snarled as she stood up taking offense to the cryptic comment.**

"**Before this is all over and you believe the world is safe. One of you will have died as a result." Vincent concluded calmly. "There is no victory without sacrifice, no action goes without a consequence."**

"**You morbid little…" Katejina started, but she felt Marjorie's hand on her heart. Katejina looked at her, the young Viera's eyes held a silent plea for her to stop. Katejina sighed as she sat down but she didn't like what she heard.**

"**Don't worry Kate." Tifa assured her. "We've proved people wrong before, we can do it again." **

"**What about the Visionary?" Shaden asked. Vincent paused before answering.**

"**He's more than he seems." He answered simply. "I have told you what you need to know. Everything else is in your hands." With that they all left it was clear that they where all confused and worried with what Vincent had said.**

**They went back to the house some talked, but Tifa remained silent her eyes bore into Drasalana who talked it up with Shaden like nothing happened. When they reached the house, Drasalana stayed on the porch, Tifa went to her. She grabbed Drasalana by the arm and forced her to look at her.**

"**How long have you known Vincent?" Tifa demanded.**

"**He's been a contact of mine for years." Drasalana said wincing in pain. For someone so petite and small Tifa had a grip like iron. "Why are you so upset over this? And please give me my arm back!" Tifa said nothing but she released her grip on Dras. Then she simply stalked into the house. Yuna and Lenne who watched it all unfold decided to follow Tifa's angry form. **

**They found Tifa in her room laying in bed, she looked at the ceiling. She didn't give any notice of Yuna and Lenne's presence in the room.**

"**Tifa." Yuna started. "What's been with you lately? You nearly broke Drasalana's arm out there!" Tifa sat up and she rolled up her right sleeve to show her burn mark. The burn mark went from her armpit area down to her elbow.**

"**Because of this, I have to keep it covered or else is blisters in the heat." Tifa said. "I can't sun myself, I can't swim, I can't even enjoy a nice summer day anymore!" Tifa got up and went to the mirror in the room "I have scars! On my body and in my soul! And I can't…. TAKE IT ANYMORE!" with an angry cry Tifa drove her fist through the mirror! Yuna ran to Tifa's side as Lenne left to gather bandages. Tifa looked at her fist and went to hit the mirror again but Yuna grabbed her fist.**

"**STOP!" Yuna yelled. "Tifa please! I hate seeing you like this!" Tifa said nothing. She looked at the ground but she found the courage to look into Yuna's mixed eyes, they shimmered with tears. Tifa looked down again and at her fist. Yuna removed the shards but it still bled.**

"**Yuna." Tifa started. "Why do you do this? Look at me! What the hell do you see in me that makes me so special?" At that point Lenne came back in with some water and bandages.**

"**You're my friend Tifa." Yuna replied. "Maybe it's that I see, what you really are. Something maybe you forgot yourself. You're a gentle, sweet, caring person Tifa." Yuna said. "It really is a pity that you forgot that." Yuna gently squeezed Tifa's uninjured hand before she got up and left. Tifa shook her head, Lenne bandaged her but didn't say a word. Tifa sighed softly, she didn't blame Lenne for being angry.**

"**Feel better?" Lenne finally asked.. Tifa shook her head. "You know Yuna and I will always be there for you Tifa. However, do you really blame us now? For being a little cross with you?" Lenne had finished the bandaging. "Just stay here Tifa, maybe if you do you might finally find out that these fits are chasing off those who truly do care." After saying that Lenne left. Tifa said nothing she sulked for a while mulling over what Yuna and Lenne had said to her. After that she decided to try her hand at something.**

**Yuna sat by herself near the back of the house, she noticed Lenne come join her.**

"**How was she when you left her?" Yuna asked.**

"**Better I think." Lenne replied. "I would just like to know what made her go off. I was angry with her Yuna, I don't get angry very easily. Yet after seeing her do something that.. that.."**

"**Stupid?" Yuna finished.**

"**Yes," Lenne said with a nod. "that stupid. I left her some things to dwell on. Maybe she will think about them. I still can't figure out why she is so angry."**

"**I don't know." Yuna admitted with a sigh. "She has secrets but she keeps to herself with them. She knows we are here for her, she just needs to come to us. We can't force her."**

"**I simply hope she'll learn from her past mistakes." Lenne sighed.**

"**Maybe this festival will help her lighten up some." Yuna suggested. "I almost can't blame her for being angry. I think the visionary might have done some damage to her that can't be healed with magic. Only time, and patience both from her and from us." Lenne chuckled**

"**You make it sound so trivial." Lenne remarked. "Likes it's the easiest thing to do in the world. However you are correct, though it won't be easy it will be worth it to have Tifa back to her old self." Yuna nodded with a slight smile. That smile hid Yuna's deep concern. Concern that Tifa would never be the same, Yuna prayed though that she was wrong.**

**Katejina wandered the house, Marjorie had went to Tassies shop and didn't yet return. Katejina came to the room Tifa and Yuna shared she saw it was slightly open and even heard Tifa say.**

"**It's open!" Katejina entered and saw Tifa in a sitting position her legs in a split position.**

"**That looks comfortable." Katejina smirked. **

"**Quite the opposite." Tifa countered. "It's really painful not to mention tiring. It's meant to clear the mind."**

"**And instead?" Katejina asked.**

"**It simply hurts." Tifa said. "Thought it would be worth a shot. To get over this mood I'm in."**

"**Why is it you human's think punishing yourselves will make it all ok?" Katejina asked. "Sit and talk to me like a normal person." Tifa easily switched position so she sat cross-legged.**

"**Better?" she asked.**

"**Much." Katejina said. "Tifa, what happened to you and Marjorie. Whatever he made you feel, isn't going to fade soon. Like it or not Tifa, you harbor those feelings for Yuna."**

"**I know." Tifa said looking away. "I've always felt… unimportant, like I'm not needed. She handles herself so well, sometimes I feel like I'm in the way."**

"**Even though you know for a fact that's untrue." Katejina pointed out calmly. "She depends on us Tifa, you of all people should know that for a fact." Tifa nodded she looked at Katejina.**

"**I'll be ok." Tifa said finally after a long silence. Katejina nodded, as she left.**

"**Oh one more thing Tifa." Katejina asked from the doorway. "Have you told these feelings to Yuna at all? **

"**She wouldn't understand." Tifa said. **

"**Try it." Katejina suggested as she walked out. Tifa again thought about the words said to her. Tifa sighed as she lay in bed, the night was in full swing now, and the day seemed to have flown by. The festival was tomorrow starting at sundown, she needed to be in the proper spirit to at least enjoy it. Tifa then heard the door open, Yuna was there without Lenne.**

"**Tifa." Yuna began then paused as if searching for the right words, it only seemed like forever before she spoke again. "I need to know Tifa, do you hate me?" Tifa shook her head.**

"**No Yunie." She stated. "I don't hate you, I just don't understand why I'm here sometimes."**

"**You're my friend." Yuna said. "I need you. Tifa you help keep me strong." Tifa nodded digesting what she was just told.**

"**I'm glad for that Yuna." She said. "For the longest time, deep down I felt, like I was a burden." Yuna went to her friend, for the past two years they bonded, but never like this. **

"**Never." Yuna said softly. "I know this is hard after what he did to you. Tifa we can work through it, please." Tifa nodded her wine colored eyes brimmed with tears.**

"**I'm such a pain in your ass." Tifa admitted. "Thanks for putting up with me, Yunie." Yuna smiled.**

"**What else are friends for?" Yuna asked. Tifa smiled as she dried her tears. She was lucky to have these friends. She was also blessed with these friends. Without any more words between them they embraced.**

**Marjorie made her way back to the house from Tassie's shop. Shaden was with her to keep her company and to prevent her from getting lost. Slowly Marjorie seemed to be getting back to her normal self. While they where at the shop Shaden had made arrangements for the dresses to be ready by the next day. Tassie eagerly agreed. Marjorie was very secretive about what she chose, saying only that they'll all like it. Shaden lead her to where they where staying, Marjoire smiled and thanked Shaden for her time. Shaden nodded and said it was no problem at all. Marjorie headed inside the house. **

**Shaden sighed as she walked around the Plane of Knowledge. She liked it here, no one to discriminate against her. Here no one called her a dirty inkie or a plague on the land. Shaden continued to walk until she thought she heard something. She turned around and couldn't believe whom she saw! Teilla walked towards her, after the last encounter they have in Povalorian on Ivalice she thought they would never speak.**

"**Teilla." Shaden said, she then noted that Teilla donned leather armor. "Leather armor? But why not.."**

"**I only want to get around this place." Teilla stated. "Not go slay a dragon. I am happy I found you Shaden, I was hoping to patch things up with you."**

"**I'm only too happy to oblige to that." Shaden said.**

"**Not tonight though." Teilla continued. "Tomorrow an hour after the festival starts."**

"**Why then?" Shaden started, then she thought a moment. "No it doesn't matter, as long as your willing to talk is all that's important." Teilla smiled.**

"**Great, we'll meet here." She said. "Oh and Shaden, if it wouldn't be too much trouble to bring one of those bunny people with you. A friend and I are really dying to meet one of them!" Shaden nodded.**

"**Of course. Thank you Teilla." Shaden said as she left to rejoin her friends. Teilla went around the corner.**

"**All set." Teilla declared to a shadowed figure. "Tomorrow is when it gets settled."**

**Marjorie was about to enter the house but she changed her mind. She went to the back porch and leaned against the railing. She sighed as her eyes fixed on the stars. They twinkled brightly she sighed longingly at them.**

"**You know memories of my childhood are starting to return to me." Katejina said as she came up. "Oddly enough one of them is of I singing to you." Marjorie gave Katejina a quizzical look over her shoulder.**

"**You're reaching." She stated. "you've never sang. You can't even hold a note Katie."**

"**That much is true." Katejina admitted. "But I still have that memory. When we were little, I remember doing it for you once." Marjorie looked at her older sister.**

"**I'm just afraid." She whimpered. "Of how this might change our relationship." Katejina held Marjorie close to her.**

"**We'll face it together hun." Katejina said. Marjorie gave Katejina a quizzical look then nodded.**

"**Your right Katie." She said. "I'm lucky to have someone like you as a sister. It's time I finally admit it." Katejina chuckled as she looked at Marjorie in wonder. In human years Marjorie was the equal of a fifteen-year-old human, but she acted much older than that in most cases. The two shared a good-natured smile before Marjorie broke the moment by speaking.**

"**I have a dress for tomorrow Katey." She said with a teasing smile.**

"**I see." Katejina said with a smile. "Any chance of me getting a sneak peak?" Marjorie shook her head as she giggled. Katejina smiled as she observed her younger sister.**

"**Ok." She said. "I can wait. That means you'll have to wait on mine to." Marjorie gasped but she then smiled. The two spent the night in each other's company.**

**The following morning the Plane was a very busy place however again Lenne seemed to not notice anything around her. She thought back instead to the bond she had with Tifa and how unlikely it seemed. Tifa was brave but sometimes she would come across as ill tempered and bull headed. Last night's fiasco proved that point with no argument.**

**Still despite those flaws Tifa has always been very loyal and kind to Lenne. As well as being a good friend to her as well. Yet now Lenne experienced something she hadn't fully experienced since she came back from the dead. Full-fledged anger, she was angry with Tifa last night. **

**She sighed as she continued walking this time making her way to where they stayed. She passed an open area and saw someone, she was practicing martial arts. It took Lenne a moment to see it was Tifa. Lenne was about to leave her be, but something compelled her to watch.**

**Her movements where crisp, as if she's done this countless times. Every kick thrown into the air and movement she made where perfect. A few minutes after she got an unexpected observer Tifa stopped her morning exercises. She looked at Lenne as she whipped the sweat from her neck with a towel.**

"**you do this often?" Lenne asked.**

"**Not as often as I should." Tifa replied. "Lenne, look.." Lenne held up her hand.**

"**I don't want to hear another apology Tifa." Lenne said sternly. "I want you to actually follow up with it. You're a good friend Tifa, I would hate to lose you because you couldn't control your anger."**

"**It's not like that." Tifa protested she then sighed. "No one can fix this but me. Right now, all I want Lenne, is your friendship." Lenne nodded.**

"**That was never a question Tifa." Lenne stated. "But if you ever want to get the weight off your chest, you know where to look." Tifa nodded, Lenne smiled as started to leave.**

"**Coming?" she called. Tifa shook her head.**

"**In a little bit. And thanks!" She returned. Lenne smiled again and left. Tifa watched Lenne fade into the crowd. **

**When she first met Lenne she thought her to be just like Yuna. Now she's known her for a little while she knows that's not really true. They both have similarities but both have their differences. It seemed like every day Tifa was getting to know who Lenne really was. She was like Yuna in the concern for her friends. However Tifa also saw how fiercely independent Lenne could be. Tifa smiled as she walked back to the house. Who knows maybe Lenne and Yuna and herself could learn from each other.**

**Yuna sighed softly as she awoke from her nights sleep. She looked in the adjacent bed and didn't see Tifa. As she was about to panic she noticed a note.**

_**Yunie,**_

_**Went out early to practice some Martial arts. Didn't want to wake you. Be back soon.**_

_**Tifa.**_

_**P.S**_

_**Thanks again.**_

**Yuna smiled as she put the note down. She turned her head as Lenne came in.**

"**I see she left a note." Lenne observed.**

"**Yup" Yuna replied. "Looks like you where out too." Lenne nodded as she sat down.**

"**I was thinking a lot." Lenne replied. "About all sorts of things. Such as my connection to you two years ago."**

"**What about it?" Yuna questioned.**

"**Just mainly what caused my emotions to get awoken after so long." Lenne said. "Do you remember anything?" Yuna nodded.**

"**It's kind of an embarrassing story." Yuna recalled blushing slightly. **

**She told Lenne of how rival sphere hunter LeBlanc managed to steal her garment grid and put on a concert under Yuna's name and face. She told her that she got the sphere back and drove away LeBlanc but afterwards she felt someone's excitement take over and she started to dance. After Yuna was done Lenne chuckled.**

"**I'm afraid it was me who caused you to dance." Lenne chuckled. "After feeling the raw emotion I just… couldn't help myself." At that moment Tifa came in, she seemed in better spirits though her first was still bandaged. She smiled at her two friends.**

"**Hope I didn't interrupt anything." She said. **

"**It's ok." Lenne said. "Just some talk is all." Tifa nodded and looked at Yuna and Lenne. Both looked at her not knowing what to expect. Tifa rubbed her arm where the scar was.**

"**Is there any way to get rid of it?" Yuna asked of out of the blue. Tifa blinked then lowered her head.**

"**No." she said sadly. "I was hoping for a way, but none was found." Tifa looked away. "Listen I don't wanna dwell on this."**

"**Maybe I could help." Lenne offered. Tifa shook her head.**

"**Thanks, but no thanks." Tifa replied. "I need to live with this." Lenne nodded and sat down. "So you two decide on your outfits for tonight?" Tifa thought a change of topic would be a good thing.**

"**We did." Yuna replied. "But you'll have to wait until its time." Tifa smiled as she placed a hand on her hip.**

"**And here I thought I would get a preview." Tifa joked. **

"**Sorry Tifa." Yuna said. "We want it to be a surprise." Tifa nodded with a smile.**

"**It's fine Yuna." Tifa replied. "Anyhow, I'm going to walk and take in some sights before it gets crazy. You two wanna come?"**

"**In a bit." Lenne said before Yuna could say anything. "We'll catch up." Tifa nodded and left. Yuna gave Lenne a curious look.**

"**That was sudden." Yuna said after Tifa left.**

"**I didn't want her to hear." Lenne said. "She might get sad. Yuna, to you has she mentioned the burn scar before?" Yuna thought.**

"**A few times." Yuna said. "I know it bothers her, but she keeps it to herself most the time. I wish I could do something, I tried to heal it myself and nothing happened. Why the sudden interest?"**

"**She's sad." Lenne observed. "I could see it in her eyes. Even now, she's just very sad. I know it's the scar, I might be able to remove it. But I need her to let me do so." **

**Just then she heard a sniffle. Lenne looked up as did Yuna. Tifa was there, here tear filled eyes had a message.**

'**How dare you!' the eyes seemed to scream. "How dare you talk about me like this!' Yuna went to Tifa. Tifa angrily pulled away.**

"**So this is the 'some talk' eh?" Tifa asked her voice choked. "About ME! How could you!"**

"**It's not what you think!." Yuna pleaded. "We just wanted to help you!" Tifa glared at the two women.**

"**Tifa." Lenne said. "Please, let us help you. I can tell you're unhappy, please. I might be able to help you." Tifa's glared increased.**

"**Just leave me the hell alone." She yelled and turned to leave but then she stood there, then Tifa collapsed to the ground.**

"**TIFA!" Yuna and Lenne both cried as they went to her. She was turned on her back. She moaned as she sat up, and angrily pulled away from her friends.**

"**We didn't mean to hurt you." Yuna explained. "Tell us what we can do to help you."**

"**Leave me alone." Tifa said as she got up. "You've ruined it." Tifa stalked out but paused. "I'll be back for my stuff later. You two can be together, it's what you wanted all along. Well congrats." Tifa then left. Yuna started after her but Lenne stopped her.**

"**Let her go." Lenne advised.**

"**But.." Yuna said her eyes brimmed with tears.**

"**I'm afraid it's over." Lenne said. "Let her go." Yuna said nothing she simply cried into Lenne's shoulder. Lenne watched Tifa's form, Tifa looked at her, the pain in her eyes all to clear even from a distance before turning away and running off.**

'**By the farplane." Lenne thought. 'What can I do?' The rest of the day the two tried to console each other. For all they knew Tifa was lost to them.**

**Night was setting in Plane of Knowledge the excitement was about to begin. At the Kelethin stone a halfing along with a wood elf female came in along with a very active hatchling chasing a terrified puppy.**

"**The little one's been chasing Talanic all day." Lillady remarked. She then saw a woman with long dark hair in a black dress. She was crying. Lillady went to her as did Tamaril.**

"**Hey I know you." Tamaril said. "Your Yuna's friend!"**

"**I was her friend." Tifa corrected. "I want nothing to do with her now!"**

"**Why be that?" Lillady asked. Tifa told them what she overheard. The hatchling even gave pause in chasing Talanic.**

"**I think." Lillady said. "that they only wanted to see ye happy." Tifa shook her head as she got up.**

"**Tifa." Tamaril said. "Please, will you talk to them? I know your hurting, but please. Sometimes it's the best way." Tifa looked at the young wood elf. She then walked away. Tamaril watched her leave and turned to Lillady.**

"**You think we got to her?" she asked.**

"**Only they can answer that." Tamiril answered. Just then the hatchling pointed while shouting**

"**DADDY!"**

**They looked to where he pointed and saw a massive shaggy cloaked figure. It came towards them. It went right to the hatchling and picked it up. He giggled as he leaned into the figure. Best Tamaril and Lillady could make out was he was a huge bull type creature. Without another word he simply left with the happy hatchling.**

"**Come on." Lenne said. "It's almost time." Lenne sounded tired as if on the verge of exhaustion. This situation with Tifa had been draining to both her and Yuna. Yuna stayed where she was sitting.**

"**I don't feel like it." she said. "I'm not in the mood for this." Lenne sighed but she heard a sound. The two turned around and saw Tifa at the door. She was in her dress but the redness under her eyes said she had been crying.**

"**Hi." she said softly. "I just want to um, collect my stuff." Lenne nodded and Tifa came in. The tension was thick around the three of them.**

"**Why don't you stay here?" Yuna offered. "I've been thinking, maybe it's best if I go back to Spira. Since all I do here is mess things up." Yuna stopped as tears overwhelmed her.**

"**Yuna." Tifa said. "you don't have to go, I'll leave."**

"**No one is leaving." Lenne said suddenly. "We are going to sit down, right now and work this all out! You two have to swallow your pride for once! You have worked hard on your friendship, why throw it all away over this?"**

"**You talked about me behind my damn back!" Tifa accused.**

"**To help you, you little ingrate!" Yuna shot back. Yuna gasped in shock at what she had just said. She could hardly believe she actually said them. Yuna looked at Tifa whose eyes flared with anger.**

"**What?" Tifa asked.**

"**That's right." Yuna said trying desperately to hide the nervous quiver in her voice. "After all we went through together, all we overcame. The promises the talks all of it! Now you are just going to run off and end it all? No! This is something you won't run from. You won't do to me like you did to JESSIE!" Tifa glared at Yuna, but the high summoner stood her ground against the now enraged former barmaid. Silently Yuna swallowed her fear, she knew Tifa to be the better fighter, but she knew it had to be said.**

"**How .. dare.. you!" Tifa growled "You spoiled little.." Tifa never got to finish as Yuna slapped her as hard as she could! Tifa stumbled back with a shocked cry**

"**Oh SHUT UP!" Yuna raged. Tifa's hand met the new bruise on her cheek, which stung as shocked tears ran down it. Yuna didn't know what to expect, but she was unprepared when Tifa flew at in with an enraged scream! **

**The magic in Plane of Knowledge was rumored to stop physical fights. In this case however it failed to do so as the two women fought. These two who once called each other friend now tried to claw at each other both consumed by rage and grief. This was an outlet for all the anguish Yuna and Tifa felt. Neither of the two realized it at that time however. Lenne watched aghast, badly wanting to separate the two but she knew this was fates work and thus she watched tormented by the fact her two close friends where fighting. During the struggle Tifa and Yuna's eyes met the messages in them where clear.**

'**I'm sorry I hurt you.' was the message in Yuna's eyes.**

'**I'm sorry I flipped out.' was the message in Tifa's eyes. And just like that they stopped tussling and embraced each other fiercely as if not wanting to let go. Lenne smiled inwardly as she watched relieved the conflict was at an end.**

"**I'm sorry Tifa." Yuna said as she helped Tifa up. Tifa nodded and turned to Lenne.**

"**Feel better?" Lenne asked. Tifa looked at the two of them. A few hours ago she hated them. Now she didn't know why she had been so angry with them. All they wanted to do was help. She was just to stubborn and thick headed to see that.**

"**Guys." Tifa said. "I'm sorry for acting like a total jerk. I heard something mentioned and I stopped and listened. Instead of taking it for help I just got angry. Lenne, do you think, that maybe you could heal that scar?"**

"**I make no promises." Lenne said sternly. "but we can try another time." Tifa nodded, with a slight smile. **

"**Well I'm ready," Tifa said. "come on you two!" Yuna nodded as she became cloaked in lights and flowers. When the lights and flowers faded Yuna was in a dark purple top with white patterns on it. She had on deep purple gloves that went up past her elbows and a light blue and deep purple skirt going to her ankles and matching boots. She also held two odd looking guns, which she made vanish in a flash of light.**

"**Which sphere is that?" Tifa asked.**

"**Gun Mage," Yuna said. "on Spira it lets us copy powers of fiends we encounter."**

"**Pretty cool." Tifa commented. She turned to Lenne who had a sphere out. Like Yuna she was cloaked in lights and flowers before the faded and Lenne was shown in a black, purple and red outfit. It had long sleeves and flowed down to her ankles. The neck was low in a V shape. Lenne's long hair covered the upright collar of the dress. On her head was a floppy black and purple hat. Inwardly Yuna gasped, she expected Lenne's garments to look like hers. However this was most obviously not the case.**

"**What's that one?" Yuna asked.**

"**Black mage," Lenne answered with a smile. "you like?"**

"**I do," Yuna admitted. "just a got thrown for a minute is all." Lenne nodded with a slight smile. She looked at Tifa.**

"**So do we meet your approval?" Lenne asked.**

**"You sure do." Tifa agreed. Just then Tifa heard a sound, it sounded like barking. The others heard it as well. They ran out to see a bear, monkey and puppy, along with Lillady and Tamaril and Talanic.**

**"Look!" Tifa cried. "Kremis made it here somehow!" Kremis wagged his tail as he pranced happily about. A high-pitched squeal was heard as the hatchling came crawling at full speed towards the two dogs. Yuna giggled as she watched, she noticed a large cloaked figure in the distance. It made no moves just intent on standing there and observing. As Yuna was considering approaching it she heard many high-pitched voices all saying the same word.**

**"KUPO!" They all turned around as the saw many moogles all hopping around. Some dragged a sled and carried reigns and harnesses. They proceeded to harness Kremis and Talanic, who didn't seem to mind. However when they wanted to move the dogs sat there more interested in sniffing around than being sled doggies. Kremis then jumped into the sled and slurped the moogles inside. The women giggled as they watched. They noticed Katejina and Marjorie come up to them, Katejina had on a dark red dress it was sleeveless but she had on very long gloves. Marjorie sported a white dress, it again was sleeveless and she had on matching white gloves. At the same time Shaden joined her friends, the group of them headed towards the stones where the party would be holding center stage.**

**They where amazed by the number of masked people they saw, all festive looking. Though more than a fair share had on masks resembling skulls. Shaden put their minds at ease by telling them it was part of a tradition that about this time of year certain religions celebrate the dead. Yuna nodded, she then noted the moogles where again with them. The kupoed amongst themselves and all nodded before breaking into an odd dance. All the onlookers looked on captivated by the strange dance of the equally strange moogles. When it ended fireworks filled the sky. **

**The sound was loud, almost loud enough to drown out the deadly roars that filled the Plane of Knowledge. Cheers turned to terrified screams, the skull mask-wearing people dropped the cheerful act and moved to corner the fleeing people. The dragons roared louder this time. For the first time, Plane of Knowledge was under a full-scale assault!**

**END CHAPTER THREE**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FOUR: LOSES**

**Tifa and her friends where all taken back by the attack, Katejina cursed loudly at not having her weapons. Yuna re-summoned her guns and blasted some of the attackers; Lenne did the same with magic. They all knew though, that they where dreadfully outnumbered. In all of this a name popped into Shaden's mind.**

**TEILLA!**

**On instinct the Dark Elf began to run, but was held back by Katejina. She struggled but Katejina tightened her grip.**

"**What the hell is the matter with you?" she demanded.**

"**A friend, she's supposed to meet me, I need to see if she is there to get her to safety!" Shaden explained frantically. The group was moving as a whole to this point. Then Drasalana met them, the look on her face told the situation.**

"**What's going on?" Yuna asked.**

"**All hell's breaking loose." Drasalana explained. "Vox, Naggy, Trak, Ragefire. Are all here! Fortunately for us they seem to be guarding something, if we hide and wait this out we could stand a chance."**

"**I need to find Teilla." Shaden cried.**

"**I'll go with you." Tifa offered.**

"**Me too." Katejina said she then turned to Marjorie who was terrified. "Be brave and strong." Marjorie nodded though her eyes held tears. Katejina hugged her tightly and let go. She followed Tifa and Shaden into the chaos filled Plane. **

**Drasalana lead the others to the center of the area, the great library. The foot troops weren't there. Yuna felt her heart ease; Drasalana directed them into the library. They all ran in Yuna sighed as she turned around, the sigh turned into a gasp. Behind them stood a figure in dark armor undead minions surrounded him. Wordlessly they surged forth!**

**Katejina and Tifa followed and frantic Shaden. They got to a corner when she stopped. Tifa and Katejina stopped, before them stood someone, she looked like Tifa, but she was clad in black leather and had silver hair.**

"**Go." Tifa said. "I'll catch up." The other two nodded as the silver haired stranger engaged Tifa.**

**They only had to go a little further when Shaden stopped, she saw someone lying there. She was bundled in a robe; they both ran to the person's side. They turned her over and Katejina gasped.**

"**MILLIE!" she cried, Millie laughed as she plunged a dagger into Katejina's stomach! Katejina fell, Shaden was about to help but she got grabbed and turned. She saw Teilla dressed in the same armor as the attackers.**

"**Teilla?" she questioned. Teilla then plunged a dagger into Shaden's midsection. Shaden cried out and fell to the ground. She looked at Teilla a blend of hatred and anger in her eyes as she starred disdainfully at the dark elf.**

"**The burning you feel is the scorpion poison." She said her voice devoid of emotion. "You'll suffer, as much as I have, then you'll die just as he did."**

"**I .. loved him!" Shaden cried tears streamed down her face. Teilla spat on Shaden in pure disdain!**

"**I did to." She said. "With your death, his will finally be avenged." She turned to Millie. "Lets go."**

"**Awww I wanna watch em die." Millie pouted. Teilla simply walked away, Millie pouted and followed. **

**Leaving the two women there on the cold ground. Katejina looked and saw Shaden. The dark elf lay on her back her breathing came in shallow gasps and her body convulsed from blood loss. Her mind was racing from what she saw Shaden was a kind person. She didn't deserve to die like this! Katejina grasped her side Marjorie's face flooded her mind. It wasn't fair! She wanted to live for Marjorie's sake! Katejina grimaced in pain as she placed a hand on Shaden. Blue energy flowed into the fallen dark elf, but then Katejina's world went dark and she lay deathly still. Her hand resting on Shaden's heart.**

"**What are these?" Yuna cried as she took out another undead.**

"**Unliving." Marjorie said. "Like zombies, not very tough but there are so many of them!"**

"**Keep hitting them!" Drasalana cried she was hoping to get to their leader, who stood there observing. She finally managed to get near him, he gave her a casual look and took a swing at her. Drasalana dodged and swung with a dagger he blocked it with ease before hitting her squarely sending her across the room! She landed in an unconscious heap. Oddly enough the person didn't follow up he turned his gaze to the battle. Yuna, Lenne and Marjorie where gaining ground, that's when he simply vanished along with the all the minions. Yuna sighed but turned around as the door swung open! Lillady, Tamaril, the hatchling and the animals all flooded the library, the hatchling obviously scarred cried loudly. Not even Talanic standing five feet away calmed him down this time.**

"**It's hell out there!" Tamaril exclaimed. "where is everyone else?" **

"**Shaden, Tifa and Kate went to get someone." Yuna explained. Yuna noticed Lenne was knelt by Drasalana's side, who woke up with a moan.**

"**You ok?" Lenne asked. Drasalana nodded, Lenne cast her gaze into the library, not seeing Yuna as she came to her side.**

"**Something wrong?" she questioned.**

"**We should see if this place is clear." Lenne stated flatly. "I'll go."**

"**I'm going with you." Yuna declared. Lenne nodded appreciative for the help and protection.**

**The two ventured into the library, Lenne pointed to something, it looked like it was cowering. Lenne went to it Yuna not to far behind.**

"**It's ok." Lenne said in a comforting tone. "I have you."**

"**No.' the figure said as it tossed back the hood revealing a white Vah Shir. "I have you!" She grabbed Lenne by the throat. Yuna rushed the cat woman trying to get her to release her grip on Lenne. She simply grabbed Yuna and threw her into a flimsy looking bookshelf. Yuna impacted hard, but when she looked up the fear showed in her eyes as the shelf came down on her!**

"**NO!" she cried as she got hit.**

"**YUNA!" Lenne screamed. She tried to go to her friend but the Vah Shir grabbed her again.**

"**Don't worry about her." She snarled. "Worry about you." Lenne tried desperately to try to fight her off. She wanted to see if Yuna was ok, but she couldn't her attacker was fast and aggressive.**

"**Who are you?" she cried out.**

"**I'm Snowbane." The Vah shir replied. "You killed my mother!" Lenne gasped, Snow? She had a daughter? Lenne shook her head to clear the doubts. She cast and ice spell encasing Snowbane in ice. **

**She had to get away! For the first time since her rebirth Lenne's focus was solely on surviving. She prayed that Yuna would understand. Lenne ran she ran up a flight of stairs tripping on her dress many times as she did so. She was panic-stricken! She paused after she ran up to catch her breath. She cast a glance down but saw Snowbane was gone! Terrified beyond belief she whirled around only to come face to face with her burning red eyes. Lenne tired to defend herself but Snowbane went on an offensive flurry savagely beating. Receiving multiple savage blows to her head and body. Lenne fell to the ground coughing up blood and gasping. She grabbed Lenne by the throat and lifted her high into the air. Before tossing the young woman down into the area bellow. Lenne landed and laid still a bloody mess beaten within an inch of her life. **

**Satisfied Snowbane left, at that time there was movement as Yuna emerged. She was sore but alive, she was grateful that case was simply made of fragile plywood and not stone. She then saw Lenne laying here, she rushed to her friend and cradled her head in her arms. Yuna cast a cure on her, it seemed to help, but Lenne was still hurt terribly. Lenne opened her eyes, a tear ran down her cheek.**

"**Yuna." She whispered.**

"**Don't talk." Yuna begged. "Save your strength Lenne, your hurt."**

"**I'm a monster." Lenne said. Yuna held her close, she felt Lenne go limp in her arms. She finally saw Drasalana come bursting in followed by Marjorie. Marjorie went to Lenne's side and gently took her from Yuna. Healing energy went into Lenne's body, her eyes flickered but stayed closed.**

"**Will she.." Yuna started.**

"**She'll be ok." Marjorie said as she carried Lenne out to the others. "She simply needs rest." Yuna nodded but cast a worried glance at Lenne. How was she a monster? When they joined the others Lenne was set down on a cleared off table. It was then that Tamaril came in terrified.**

"**HE'S GONE!" she cried.**

"**Who is?" Yuna asked.**

"**That hatchling!" Tamaril explained. "The dogs are gone too!" she sank in despair. Yuna went to he and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.**

"**Come on lets find them." Yuna said. "Marjorie, look after Lenne. If anyone comes tell them to stay here." Marjorie nodded, Yuna left with Tamaril.**

**The hatchling cried as it crawled high speed through the chaos filled area. It was frightened, so he ran or in his case crawled. He crawled until he saw someone that held him. She seemed to be playing with a silver haired woman. He crawled fast excited to the silver hair one. Thinking her a friend, that's when she kicked him away! The hatchling began sobbing, Tifa darted to protect the hatchling but Tifone kicked her in the ribs. **

**Tifa cried out, she was doing poorly against her clone, somehow this clone was faster and much stronger than she was. Now her mind was on keeping the hatchling safe. Tifa heard low growls as Kremis and Talanic both looked ready to spring. Tifone stepped forward kicking Tifa, Tifa cried as she tumbled, she tried to reach the hatchling but he seemed so far away. **

**He sobbed as Tifone grabbed him by the tail and picked him up. She put her face to his. Then the hatchling bit her right in the nose! She screamed as she dropped him! Angry beyond all belief she was ready to strike!**

"**NO!" a voice called. Tifa found the strength to look up and saw Rimoru attack Tifone! However Tifone simply flung the teenager off and tossed her into Tifa! Both went sprawling and Rimoru lay still afterward. Tifa found the strength somehow for a final desperate lung placed herself in Tifone's path/ Tifone simply smacked Tifa and the weakened girl fell. The dogs moved to protect the hatchling growling deeply. Tifa weakly grabbed the hatchling and pulled him close to her. He was an innocent baby, she wouldn't let him get hurt. Tifone smirked, but she heard a thundering sound. **

**She was hit with close to 400 pounds of force! As the huge bull person slammed into her! Tifa struggled to get up but she saw this huge bull person fighting and beating Tifone. The bull person hit Tifone several times with his staff, she couldn't mount an offense. With no other choice she fled.**

**He looked around he heard crying, the hatchling poked his head up. The bull person went to him and heard Tifa moan. She struggled to look up her eyes mixed with apprehension and fear.**

"**You protected the little one?" he asked after what seemed like an eternity of silence. His voice was a deep rumbling. Tifa struggled to even nod her head slightly. Tifa winced as his large hands rested gently on her. He chanted softly, Tifa noticed her wounds fade. The hatchling hugged her leg, Tifa smiled as she picked him up. She looked at the young creature in her arms and also at the bull person.**

"**You should take him." Tifa suggested.**

"**He likes you." The person said.**

"**I know.." Tifa said but she stopped.**

"**I am Toronthas." He said. "You should keep him, I need to protect my people." **

"**Daddy!" the hatchling cried out reaching to him. Tifa extended her arms the hatchling in them.**

"**For now." Tifa said. "He's safer with you." Toronthos nodded and took the hatchling. He looked at Tifa and again at Rimoru who was picking herself up off the ground.**

"**You've proven me wrong about humans." He said finally. "You two where very noble to do what you did to save such a little life." Tifa nodded with a small smile. "Take care brave one's, may the earth mother keep you safe until we meet again." He walked away the hatchling babbling happily in his arms, Tifa starred as she watched him vanish.**

**She heard footsteps she looked up and saw Yuna and Tamaril. Rimoru was next to her. She didn't seem that banged up.**

"**Where is the hatchling?" Tamaril asked. "I see the dogs, but not him!"**

"**Gone." Tifa said. "that cloaked person, his name is Toronthas, and he's the hatchlings father. He's safe with him."**

"**You ok Tifa?" Yuna asked. Tifa nodded.**

"**Yeah I got beat up by a clone of myself." She said. "But yeah I'm fine, he healed me."**

"**So you'll come with us?" Yuna asked. Tifa nodded as the four continued. They turned a corner Tifa leading when she froze in her tracks, she then burst into a run.**

**Yuna stopped puzzled when Tifa stopped, even more so when she burst into a sprint. When she turned the corner she saw the reason. **

**Both Katejina and Shaden lay on the cold ground. Yuna ran to them, she checked Shaden. Who moaned weakly but didn't respond. Tifa cradled Katejina in her arms, gently shaking her.**

"**Kate? Kate! Please Kate! Wake up!" Tifa begged. Tifa tried to check for a pulse but her hand trembled so much that she gave up.**

"**Who did this?" Rimoru questioned. It was then Katejina stirred, and spoke it was a soft whisper.**

"**Millie." She then went limp again.**

"**Help her Yuna." Tifa requested her eyes still locked on the bloody body she cradled. Tifa blinked away tears, she never saw Katejina this hurt before. For the first time Tifa was actually afraid that her mysterious and secretive friend would die. Yuna knelt by Katejina's side, she cast a major cure spell, only to see Katejina's condition slightly improve.**

"**We need Marjorie." Yuna said gravely. "I'll help you carry her. Tamaril and Rim you both carry Shaden, follow us and stick close." They all nodded dimly aware of Yuna's self assured and commanding tone in her voice. Yuna lead them to where they had sought shelter.**

**Marjorie paced inside the library. About five more tables where clear just in case anyone else was hurt. Marjorie couldn't ignore this terrible feeling something was wrong. The minute the doors opened her fears where confirmed.**

"**KATIE!" she screamed. Yuna and Tifa gently set the Viera down on a table. Katejina's dress was stained with an even deeper red, her hands covered in blood and there was dried blood by her mouth. Draslana went pale when she saw Tamaril and Rimoru bring in Shaden. Draslana rushed to her friend's side as she was set down. During this Tamaril along with Lillady teleported out in hopes to get to the bottom of the chaos**

"**How did this happen?" Drasalana demanded. "who is responsible!" she felt Shaden grasp at her.**

"**N..not, their, f…fault." Shaden stammered weakly. "M…mine, th…thought.. I c…could trust her…."**

"**Heal her dammit!" Drasalana commanded. Marjorie gave no indication if she heard or not. She knelt by her sister's side, her body pulsing with healing energy. It flowed from Marjorie's body into Katejina's. Yuna watched as the movement in Katejina's stomach as it rose and fell become more regular. Marjorie stood up and did the same with Shaden. Yuna checked on Katejina, who seemed to be resting comfortably now.**

"**Will they be ok?" Yuna asked. Marjorie nodded.**

"**Who did this?" Marjorie asked.**

"**Katejina said it was Millie." Rimoru replied. Marjorie nodded her lips pressed together grimly. She was devoid of the aura of innocence she normally had. There was no childlike expression on her face, the only thing Marjorie had now was rage.**

"**Marjorie." Tifa said. "She'll be fine."**

"**Stay with her." Marjorie ordered.**

"**You can't be serious." Yuna protested. Marjorie said no more and walked out. Yuna went to follow but she couldn't move, Tifa and the others where the same for a minute. When it faded, they decided it best to not give chase.**

**No one had seen Marjorie that angry before. Hell up to this point Marjorie had never BEEN that angry before. Faced with no other options they waited and Yuna tended to Tifa's bruises. Drasalana and Rimoru both barricaded the door preventing anyone from coming in. Tifa's eyes stayed on Katejina, her friend was laying on the table rest, regaining her strength. For the first time since she came into the room Tifa looked around. She noticed Lenne lying on the table next to her.**

"**Lenne!" she started.**

"**She's ok." Yuna assured her calmly. "She took a beating but Marjorie and I helped her." Tifa sighed as she got off the table and went to Lenne's side.**

"**So much for forgetting our problems." Tifa said bitterly. "Only this time the one's we cared for are getting hurt." Yuna said nothing she only looked down, Tifa sighed. Her and her big damned mouth. "It's not your fault Yunie."**

"**Thanks Tifa." Yuna said. "But your right. This didn't work out at all like I hoped and prayed it would." Tifa placed her arm around her friend, she really should have thought before she opened her big mouth.**

"**Everything will work out Yunie." She comforted. Yuna nodded and looked at Tifa. She saw concern in Tifa's whine colored eyes.**

"**Thanks Tifa." Yuna said softly. Tifa nodded, then she turned her head as she heard a soft moan. Lenne lay there starring at the ceiling, she noticed her friend but oddly enough she turned her back to them.**

"**Lenne?" Yuna questioned. "What happened?"**

**Lenne didn't move, or respond, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She tried to shrug it off but it remained there.**

"**Please." Tifa implored. "What happened to you?" **

**Lenne turned to face her friends. She starred awhile before she finally spoke.**

"**Remember in the caves where Tifa fought Malestrom?" Lenne asked.**

"**Yes." Yuna said. "What about them?"**

"**There, I took the life of Snow." Lenne said. "That white cat woman, who attacked us earlier. It was her daughter! She blames me for her mothers death."**

"**None of us had any choice in that matter." Tifa spoke up. "It was us or them!"**

"**And that makes us right?" Lenne questioned.**

"**I know it's hard." Yuna said. "But Lenne your not to blame, don't ever think you are." Lenne nodded, grateful she had such good friends.**

"**Thanks." She said softly as she sat up. She grimaced in pain and gently held her side. Yuna was about to attend to the wound when a thundering sound was heard. All in the library looked towards the door as a crashing sound was heard. Lenne tried to get up to go to the door but Tifa stopped her. Tifa and Yuna along with Rimoru and Drasalana cautiously approached the door. A loud explosion was heard as the door exploded!**

**Lenne was watching from the table. When she heard the explosion she covered her eyes on pure instinct but she still found herself thrown from the table. When she looked around she couldn't believe her eyes. Tifa, Yuna, Rimoru and Drasalana where all unconscious! At least that's what she hoped, she noticed a small trickle of blood running down Rimoru's cheek. Lenne's eyes turned to what caused it. A man dressed in red robes flanked by a very large creature. **

**The creature was a large hairy beast with massive claws and a massive horn. A much smaller man seemed to be controlling it. Lenne's mind raced, her first reaction was to get her friends out of harms way.**

"**Haha!" the small man laughed. "Look at all dem pretty girls! I hope the beast of mine didn't hurt them too much." The beast roared. "Ok beastie help yerself to that one." The small man pointed to Yuna.**

"**Leave her alone!" Lenne cried. It was then that Lenne exploded with pure light! The creature cried out in shock then in pure pain at the light seemed to piece it! Then it dispersed! Lenne sank down to her knees, the effort alone exhausted her.**

"**Ye killed my beast!" the small man cried. He then seemed to transform into an exact duplicate of what Lenne just brought down!**

"**Wonderful." Lenne muttered. She quickly had to dodge, she noticed she didn't trip. It was then she noticed she was back in her songstress attire. Before she could even wonder why she had to dodge it again! And thus a desperate battle began.**

**Yuna woke up with a groan and she brushed off dirt, she notice Tifa was next to her who was stirring.**

"**You ok?" Yuna asked. Tifa managed to nod her head. She noticed Rimoru lying there not moving.**

"**Yunie!" Tifa cried. "Rim's hurt!" Yuna went to Rimoru's side. **

"**She's hurt bad." Yuna said grimly. "Tifa, see if you can help Lenne, I'll try and help Rimoru." **

**Wordless Tifa leapt into the fray, where Lenne was engaged with a massive beast! Lenne saw Tifa enter the fray with a flurry of punches on the huge beast. The beast shrugged and sent Tifa flying across the already ruined library. Tifa landed and lay still, the beast then notice Yuna tending to Rim and swatted both away! Rimoru landed and lay there limply, Lenne couldn't even tell if she was breathing. The beast turned his attention to the songstress. Lenne looked at him her eyes betrayed no fear. Though she wanted desperately to check on her friends. The beast bore down on Lenne, Lenne backed off but found her back hitting a wall. She closed her eyes ready to accept her fate. When a roar a was heard, Lenne opened her eyes and noticed Drasalana on the creatures back! She made her way to its throat and plunged a dagger into it! Enraged the creature threw Drasalana off, she landed hard and didn't move after the impact. The creature turned its attention back to Lenne. Then out of nowhere the creature shrunk back to the little man he was before. That little man fell dead at Lenne's feet.**

**She breathed a sigh of relief the robed man had vanished, she looked around. Tifa lay on her side, Yuna wasn't too far away Lenne could she was on her back she was breathing but not moving. Rimoru lay against a shelf, her body limp, seemingly devoid of all life. Drasalana lay face down, Katejina and Shaden where still lying on the tables. The library was ruined, Lenne's friends where either unconscious or at the very worst dying.**

**Though she was weakened Lenne closed her eyes and let the light that she stored. She let her healing light flow but unlike before it also rebuilt the library. The wounds from her friends vanished and they began to regain consciousness. After all was done Lenne stood there a moment a far away look in her eyes. Before fading into the bliss of unconsciousness.**

**In another part of the Plane of Knowledge, Millie wreaked havoc having four dragons at her command! She delighted in the pointless slaughter as a dozen people who found the courage to attack her lay dead. She saw someone, her lips twisted into a sick smile. Marjorie came into view, she looked different, not that Millie cared, and she was going to kill her regardless.**

**Millie flew down at the young Viera, but before she could even hit her she flew back repelled by some unseen force. She was stunned a moment before leaping away.**

"**Ok dragons." She called, figuring Marjorie wanted to do this the hard way. "Kill that pest!"**

**The plague dragon Trakanon was first firing green poison mists at Marjorie. She didn't seem to notice as she simply gestured and Trakanon flew back into a wall! Vox was second but she had no more luck and was flung into another wall.**

"**Ragefire and Naggy!" Millie screamed enraged now. "Roast that little twerp!" The two red dragons roared in unison and belched fire! The flames circled around the furious Veira but didn't touch her. With little more than a furrowed brow she flung her two attackers into each other! **

**Millie looked on in total shock! She turned to flee but found herself unable to move.**

'**She's never displayed this sort of power before!' Millie thought. 'Maybe killing Katejina wasn't such a good idea!'**

**A dozen solders ran to try to halt Marjorie but she made quick work of them. All the while her eyes never left Millie. Millie grabbed her bow and shot an arrow at Marjorie, it was harmlessly deflected.**

"**I'm screwed!" she whispered.**

"**You got that right!" Marjorie snarled.**

**At that time in the library Katejina sat up from where she was resting.**

"**MARJ!" she screamed. She went for the exit but got stopped by Tifa. Yuna was tending to Lenne who had fainted. Drasalana was tending to Rimoru, Tifa turned Katejina around.**

"**Let go." Katejina snapped. "Marj needs me!"**

"**Your hurt!" Tifa replied. "Plus it's hell out there!"**

"**I don't have time for this!" Katejina protested. "If you're worried come with me!" Tifa looked at Yuna who nodded, the two women ran from the library. **

**As Tifa followed Katejina she noticed a half dozen people fixing the damage that was done to the plane. She followed Katejina until Marjorie came into view, she was in the middle of thrashing another Viera.**

"**STOP!" Katejina cried as she surged forth to her young sister.**

**Millie staggered as Marjorie slammed her again! One eye was swollen shut, she didn't know what happened. This wasn't supposed to happen, Marjorie was supposed to be grieving her slain friend not kicking the life out of her! Then Millie heard a voice crying**

"**STOP!"**

**The onslaught on her stopped and Millie took the chance to run away. Marjorie looked and saw Katejina, she was holding her side and looked pale but she was alive.**

"**Katey?" she said. The aura of power faded from her and she fell limply into her older sisters arms.**

"**Is she?" Tifa asked.**

"**She's alive." Katejina said. Tifa helped Katejina carry her younger sister to the others.**

**Tifa returned with Katejina and Marjorie to the library, Rimoru was on her feet and walking around. Drasalana was checking on Shaden who seemed to be resting. The set Marjorie down on a table, she groaned gently.**

"**I never saw her so angry." Tifa recalled. **

"**Someone as angry as she was is never good." Katejina said weakly.**

"**You should rest." Yuna suggested. Katejina managed a weak nod, as she allowed her friend to set her on a table. She cast a glance as Marjorie, who lay sleeping. **

"**Marj." Katejina whispered.**

"**She'll be ok." Yuna replied. "You need rest Kate, she'll recover and she needs her sister alive and well to care for her." Katejina's eyes closed and she was asleep. Yuna sighed softly as she cast a glance at Lenne, she lay there sleeping as well. Tifa came up next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.**

"**She'll be ok Yunie." Tifa comforted. "Just be grateful that we are all ok." Yuna nodded not shaking her gaze from Lenne.**

"**Because of something she did." Yuna said her knuckles gently brushed against Lenne's cheek. Tifa fell silent she couldn't find the words to comfort Yuna. Her hand gently rubbed her ribs, when the beast hit her she felt torn apart inside. Somehow she was completely healed. She looked at Lenne.**

'**What did she do?' Tifa thought. 'I felt completely broken inside, now I'm fine. Is she THAT powerful?' **

**At that moment her thoughts where interrupted by an angry Drasalana. She had been fuming since she saw Shaden and she was constantly checking the door. Now that the thundering noises had stopped it was assumed it was safe. **

"**It's safe now." Drasalana declared. "I'm going out there!"**

"**And do what?" Rimoru questioned.**

"**Find the bitch who did this to my friend." Drasalana intoned grimly. Yuna stood up to face the dark elf.**

"**I know your upset about Shaden." Yuna started. "But Dras, she's going to be ok. Please don't run off hap hazzardly like this!"**

"**Mind your own affairs!" Drasalana snarled. Without another word the dark elf ran out!**

"**Should we follow?" Tifa questioned.**

"**We are few enough as it is with Katejina, Shaden, Lenne and Marjorie all out of it." Yuna replied. "I just hope Drasalana will keep a clear head." Tifa nodded her unspoken agreement. **

**As they were about to make a choice the door to the library opened and Willowcroft, Zazha, Tekana and Relanna all came in.**

"**Looks like everything calmed down." Willowcroft said.**

"**Any lose of life?" Rimoru asked.**

"**Well." Zazha began. "It was rumored that about a dozen people where killed trying to fight the dragons. But when a full force got there, all those who looked to be dead were waking up."**

"**Must have been Marjorie." Tifa said. She was about to say something else but she thought she saw something. Without another word she bolted from the library. Yuna reached for her but couldn't grab her and gave chase.**

**Tifa ran into the plane, she could have sworn she saw him! However when she got out she didn't see him. She stood there disappointed she got her hopes up. She heard a voice call out.**

"**Tifa?" Yuna asked as she came next to her. "What made you leave?" Tifa looked at her friend the sadness clear in her eyes.**

"**I thought I saw him." She said simply.**

"**Was it him?" Yuna asked. Tifa shook her head, then above them thunder sounded and rain began to fall. Yuna gently put her arm around Tifa and ushered her back into the library. "Come on." She said softly. "lets get you inside, you don't want to get sick now." Tifa shook her head and went into the library with her friend. Tifa shivered slightly as she was brought in though she was only out for a short time the rain was heavy enough to mat her hair to her body. Tifa looked at Yuna and noted the concern in her mixed eyes.**

"**I'll be ok." Tifa assured her. "I just miss him is all Yunie." Yuna nodded she was about to say something when Willowcroft spoke.**

"**Stay still everyone." She announced. "This will take some doing but I can do this." With that she cast a spell, everyone in the room slowly vanished. When they came back into sight they where at the house. When she was done Willow sank to the floor in exhaustion.**

"**You ok hon?" Zazha asked as she went to her side. Willow nodded wearily and accepted Zazha's help. **

**The others checked on their friends, then with the night being late decided it best to get a proper nights rest.**

**Shaden awoke in a dark room, she was still in her dress. Even with her keen vision she had trouble seeing three feet in front of her. She stumbled ahead, the pain oddly enough was gone. As she made her way she nearly tripped! She looked down and saw a pink hood, she gasped as Yuna's body came into view, though her eyes where shrouded by shadow. She looked around and to her dread saw the others, all laying there. All lay so Shaden could see their faces, but all their eyes where shrouded by a shadow**

"**Are you ok?" Shaden found herself yelling.**

"**They're dead." Came a hiss. Shaden spun around and saw three slender cat forms. She swallowed hard, it couldn't be them! She then saw someone else a male woodelf. Shaden again swallowed, it can't be him he's dead!**

"**They trusted you, like we did." The hiss continued. "Now they share the fate we did!"**

"**NO!" Shaden screamed. She spun around, to run, to escape and bumped into someone. This was a dark elf! Bloodied hands grabbed Shaden by her throat!**

"**STOP!" Shaden cried as she sat up in bed! She took a moment to compose herself. She heard someone next to her. She looked and saw Tifa kneeling by her side concerned for her.**

"**You ok?" Tifa asked. Shaden managed to nod her head. She noticed she was still in her dress. Her robe rested on a chair, she looked at Tifa who was back in the clothes Tassie made for her. She then remembered!**

"**Is Kate ok?" she asked the concern clear in her voice. Tifa nodded.**

"**She's fine, Marj fixed her and you up." Tifa said. "But Dras, got upset, she ran off after whoever did this to you." Shaden got out of bed.**

"**I have to find her!" she stated.**

"**I think Yunie left earlier to see if she was still here." Tifa said. "Shaden just relax ok?" Shaden shook her head as she grabbed her robe, Tifa grabbed Shaden's hand. Shaden looked at Tifa who held a stern look in her eyes.**

"**Your hurt." She reminded the dark elf. "Please, just take it easy today."**

"**If our positions where reversed would you take it easy?" Shaden questioned looking at Tifa. She said nothing but her grip relaxed.**

"**I'm still going with you." Tifa insisted. Shaden nodded, Tifa turned her back allowing Shaden to quickly swap her dress for her robes. After Shaden was done Tifa looked at her. Shaden looked terrible, her eyes where bloodshot and her hair was a mussed mess, though she tried to tie it into a ponytail.**

"**I look that bad eh?" Shaden asked. Tifa said nothing, she simply wanted this over with so Shaden could rest. Without another word between them they left the house, only to meet Yuna as she was coming up.**

"**Any luck?" Shaden asked. Yuna shook her head wearily.**

"**None." She said. "I searched the whole place. I couldn't find her." Shaden nodded, but she noted some scratches on Yuna, as did Tifa.**

"**You ok Yunie?" Tifa asked. Yuna nodded.**

"**Went to that forest place." She said. "Had a close call with a guard, I tripped and tumbled into the underbrush, lucky for me he gave up when he saw me tumble."**

"**Yuna!" Shaden scolded. "Why would you go there of all places?" Shaden then paused, she knew the answer, and she looked at Yuna and softly said. "Thanks." Yuna nodded with a weary smile. Tifa looked at her two friends, both were dirty, she was as well. She longed for a hot shower, then she heard barking. She turned her head and saw two very dirty puppies along with an equally filthy hatchling come running up.**

"**Yooo-naw! Teee-Faw!" the hatchling yelled as he hugged Tifa's legs. Shaden giggled as she noted how dirty they all where.**

"**Come on." She said as she started walking. The others followed she lead them to a section in the Plane where they saw steam emitting from a very large house. Attendants waited outside for them.**

"**Welcome to the bath house." One said. The hatchling came alive clapping his hands and yelling**

"**BAFF!" **

**Talanic on the other hand squirmed and tried to slink away. Tifa grabbed him and picked him up.**

"**You'll be ok." Tifa assured the puppy. "I'll be with you ok?" The puppy shook his head and squirmed. Tifa put him down but held him so he wouldn't bolt, he was a big dog, too big for Tifa to hold. Three attendants came and got Talanic who whined even more.**

"**Be a good puppy and you'll get something extra special ok?" Tifa told him. The puppy nodded but still whined. Tifa watched the puppy vanish with the attendants, she then got lead to a large room with separate pools for each of them. The hatchling was having great time swimming in a little baby pool while Kremis splashed around in his. While Yuna and Shaden simply soaked resting their beaten bodies.**

"**This is way overdue." Yuna remarked. "I've been in knots lately, just feels good to soak and let the warmth work it's magic." Tifa stripped off her clothes, she was grateful it was a sealed off room, the sun didn't poke through. She then slowly sat down in the bath sighing in content as she did.**

"**Hard to believe that they are still holding the festival." Tifa commented. "After last night I thought they would cancel it."**

"**They most likely did." Shaden said. "I'm sure people complained so they decided to continue with it, with of course more guards." Tifa was about to reply when a terrible howl was heard. She looked and saw Talanic come scampering down the hall. He tried to skid to a halt but his wet paws on the wet floor made him go sliding into Tifa's tub!**

"**ACK!" Tifa exclaimed she then saw the wet grumpy puppy with her. "Guess you where fated to have a bath." The puppy grumped but he allowed Tifa to clean him along with herself. **

**Soon after they where at least clean, Talanic still had an unhappy face on. The hatchling babbled happily as Tifa carried him.**

"**So now what?" Tifa asked as the hatchling pulled on her shirt.**

"**I have to find Dras." Shaden said. "If she's been hurt, I'll never be able to forgive myself. I know one place she could have gone. You can go with me if you like." Tifa and Yuna both nodded their agreement. Shaden smiled, she was lucky to have them as her friends. **

**She led them to the Felwithe stone and touched it, Yuna and Tifa did the same. When they arrived they saw a shape leaning against a tree in a sitting position. Shaden noticed the person.**

"**Dras!" she cried as she raced over. Drasalana opened her eyes weakly, Shaden could see her stomach was bleeding, she waved over Yuna.**

"**Sorry, I took off like that." She said weakly. "I found her, but she was ready for me."**

"**Just rest." Shaden advised her friend, she looked at Yuna who shook her head. The young summoner blinked away tears.**

"**The wound is too deep and it's poisoned." She said in a choked voice. "Shaden, I'm sorry."**

"**We can bring her back." Tifa said. "Bring her to Marjorie maybe she can save her or Lenne!"**

"**No." Shaden said firmly. "Yuna, you and Tifa go back and tell the others. Tell them I said goodbye as well."**

"**Goodbye?" Tifa asked. The hatchling familiar with the word waved his hand in the bye bye motion. "You're leaving?" Shaden simply nodded. Yuna looked as Drasalana who looked at her.**

"**Be at peace." Yuna said simply. "I'm sorry." Drasalana nodded with a smile. She looked at Tifa who nodded at her with a tear in her eye.**

"**Goodbye." Tifa said.**

"**Farewell my friends." Drasalana said as she watched the two vanish. She looked at Shaden who cradled her in her arms.**

"**Shay'den" she said her friend name in her native dark elf tongue. "Please find the person who did this to me and make her pay." Shaden nodded.**

"**I swear I will Drasalana." Shaden said. Drasalana nodded, then her body went limp, her eyes closed. She whispered a final sentence.**

"**I love you Shaden." Shaden nodded tears in her crimson eyes and she whispered.**

"**I love you too Drasalana." Shaden whispered as she held her friend tight.**

**Then Drasalana a person who came into their group as an enemy, and who won their trust and became their friend. Someone who Shaden had loved as a sister. Left the mortal world leaving only her empty dark elven shell behind to be remembered. Drasalana, was dead. Later it was heard that Shaden's grief stricken enraged howl could be heard throughout Greater Faydark.**

**END CHAPTER FOUR**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER FIVE: LEAVING**

**That night the house in Plane of Knowledge was a somber place. When Tifa and Yuna returned Marjorie, Lenne and Katejina where all awake, Rimoru was with them. Tifa broke the news that Drasalana had died.**

**Marjorie cried, Katejina said nothing and Rimoru simply walked out of the room. Lenne said nothing to anyone since she heard the news. She went onto the back porch. She didn't have the tears to shed for Drasalana, she heard someone next to her. It was Katejina.**

**"You ok?" Katejina asked. Lenne shrugged.**

**"I guess." She said half heartidly. "You?"**

**"I'm fine." Katejina said. "Tifa on the other hand went looking for Vincent. She's rather upset."**

**"Yuna?" Lenne asked.**

**"She's coping." Katejina replied. "Drasalana's death isn't easy for any of us. Even though she was an enemy at first she proved herself a friend as well."**

**"Has Marjorie stopped crying?" Lenne asked. Katejina nodded.**

**"She has." Katejina said. "She's emotional, she's sleeping now, something I should be doing as well."**

**"Your wound?" Lenne asked.**

**"It's better, but not fully healed." Katejina said. "Lenne, I know it's not easy to accept death. You do have friends here to console in." Lenne smiled.**

**"Thanks Kate." She said. "You go rest, I'll be fine." Katejina nodded and walked away. The songstress went into the house and into Yuna's room, she was **

**laying on her back starring at the ceiling.**

**"Something interesting up there?" Lenne asked a hint of a smile on her face.**

**"It happened, just like Maechan and Vincent said it would." Yuna said. "We lost someone, Drasalana's dead."**

**"You don't know that for certain." Lenne pointed out. "You said she was alive when you left!"**

**"I've seen enough people die when we where trying to battle Sinn to be able to tell when someone is dying." Yuna countered. **

**"Then come my friend." Lenne offered. "We'll go to where she was last seen and pay our respects." Yuna nodded with a slight smile. She lead Lenne to the stone they touched it and they came into Greater Faydark. **

**They saw Tifa kneeling infront of a tree. She got up and they saw a cross bearing the words DRAS. As well as a mask and a robe.**

**"You did this Tifa?" Lenne asked. Tifa nodded.**

**"She did help me." Tifa said. "This is the least I could do." Tifa hand rested on the makeshift cross. "I'll miss her."**

**"We all will." Yuna said glancing at the cross in a mix of happiness and sadness. "I just hope she'll rest well."**

**"As long as we continue on." Lenne said. "In her memory as well for our own sakes, we should do her proud."**

**"Hey guys." Yuna said. "Mind giving me afew minutes alone here?" Tifa and Lenne both nodded and they left the young former summoner alone.**

**"You came among us an enemy who tried to kill me." Yuna said softly as she knelt by the cross. "You redeemed yourself and became our friend. You died trying to track down whoever hurt Shaden. I hope you can rest well now Drasalana, you'll be missed." **

**Yuna's hand touched the cross a tear ran down her cheek. Yuna looked up and smiled as a cool breeze met her. She knew Drasalana was up there smiling at them. Yuna touched the stone and went back to the Plane of Knowledge. Meanwhile unnoticed a small flower bloomed next to the make shift shrine.**

**Lenne and Tifa where waiting for Yuna when she came back. They both smiled knowing she had made her peace. **

"**I was surprised to see you there Tifa." Yuna said. "Katejina said you where going to find Vincent."**

"**I was." Tifa said. "I thought better of it. Besides I knew that cold hearted bastard wouldn't tell me anything to sooth my soul."**

"**Were to from here?" Lenne asked. "We sure have no clues as to where they are coming from."**

"**Maybe the threat is not on Norath." Yuna said as they walked. "Think of it, we started on Ivalice and the Visionary sent us here. Maybe he did so to put us off track. Make us think the threat is here."**

"**Wow." Tifa said. "That's some deep thinking Yunie. I think you might be onto something."**

"**I concur." Lenne agreed. "Perhaps we should bring this up to the others as well and get their input." Yuna nodded surprised Tifa and Lenne agreed so quickly to her idea and suggestion. They made their way to the house they stayed at. It was quiet, Tifa went inside followed by Lenne and Yuna. Tifa paused at a doorway, Yuna and Lenne came up and they all saw. Katejina in bed, Marjorie was cuddled against her, one of Katejina's arm was wrapped around her younger sister. The trio left all smiling at the touching scene they saw.**

"**Maybe we should wait until tomorrow." Tifa whispered. The other two nodded. Tifa and Yuna went to the room they shared, and Lenne went to hers. Soon the small house was quiet on this cold winter like night.**

"**Lord Dvinn!" a orc cried out. "The magician has returned!" Dvinn sighed as he made his was out of his private chambers and to the draw bridge.**

"**Alone this time or is your rouge friend behind me again?" he asked dryly. Shaden shook her head.**

"**Drasalana was her name." Shaden said. "And she's dead. I've come for a favor."**

"**Well my dear." Dvinn said. "As much as I am sorry to hear your friend has died, the last time you where here you threatened my life. Why would I give you a favor?" Shaden was about to respond when they heard a cry call out.**

"**Wood Elven bard!" **

**Shaden's lips curled into an angry snear as she went to where the voice called from. Shaden walked with a purpose, the image of Drasalana's lifeless body in her arms in her head. She saw Teilla killing any orc dumb enough to stand in her way. Teilla looked up and saw Shaden.**

"**How does it feel?" Teilla asked. "To have someone dear to you taken? The poison was never enough to kill you, but I knew she would come and she came to die. She died because of you!" Shaden said nothing and simply gestured as bolts of flame came from her hands! Teilla was able to dodge, she laughed as she did so. She was hoping Shaden would do this.**

"**Revert to your true nature monster." She whispered to herself then more loudly so Shaden could hear. "Come now, is that the best you have for me?" She was answered when Shaden gestured and the bolts turns into walls of fire. The walls slowly turned into a circle and began to encase her. Teilla smiled as she was prepared to meet her fate. However the circle shrank and vanished Shaden stood before her and struck wither dagger across Teilla's face. Teilla cried out as she stumbled backwards.**

"**You… you." She stammered.**

"**I'm not like you." Shaden hissed. "Take that scar and leave! Next time we meet Teilla I will kill you." Terrified beyond all measure Teilla ran. Shaden stood up her breath coming out in agitated huffs.**

"**Well my dear." Dvinn commented as he walked over. "You have embraced your heritage after all." Shaden said nothing she only grabbed the hair she had in the pony and held it tight as she proceeded to cut it off with her dagger.**

"**I cut this off to represent the part of me who died when Dras died." Shaden said. She let the hair blow away in the wind and she started to walk away.**

"**What was your favor?" Dvinn called out after a leaving Shaden. She looked at him, the answer need not been said but she said it anyhow.**

"**Train me." She requested. "Train me to kill." Dvinn nodded with an intrigued smile.**

"**So it shall be done my dear." He said as she went with him back into Crushbone.**

**Lenne was sleeping peacefully, she felt a wet tounge on her cheek. She giggled in her sleep. She woke up to find a black kitty looking at her. It was a tiny vah shir not more than a year old. It licked Lenne's hand in a friendly manner. She giggled as she pet it. She noticed it carried a tiny drum, she also noticed the two dogs near her bed both drooling. She pet the kitty while ignoring the noses of the intruding dogs. Lenne then heard a squeal as the hatchling toddled in followed by Tifa, who noticed the kitty.**

"**Whose that?" Tifa asked as she picked up the hatchling. Lenne shrugged her slender shoulders.**

"**He was my wake up call this morning." Lenne said. "Looks like Kremis and Talanic want him as well." Tifa regarded the two dogs sternly.**

"**Forget it." Tifa said. Kremis padded away, Talanic whined and tried to get to the kitty. Tifa shooed him away the puppy grumped at her and lay there obviously unhappy. Lenne noticed Tifa again rubbing the area of her arm the burn was. Tifa noticed her looking and stopped and lowered her head obviously not wanting the topic brought up again.**

"**I could try.." Lenne started but Tifa shook her head.**

"**It's fine." Tifa said looking at the ground. "I don't want to get my hopes up." Lenne frowned she wanted to help Tifa, to see her smile again in a good natured way. Ever since she came back from being a captive of the insane Visionary she was different. She was about to approach the subject when Yuna came in along with Willowcroft, Zazha, Tekana, Tamiril, Relanna, Lillady, Marjorie, Rimoru and Katejina. The hatchling crawled to Lillady.**

"**Ah, I see you met Kat." Lillady said.**

"**Kat?" Lenne asked.**

"**Aye, he was left in my care by an Iksar by the name o Cakizz." Lillady said. "I'll take him dearie." Lenne handed the kitty to Lillady. Yuna faced her new friends. Yuna, Tifa, Lenne, Marjorie, Katejina and Rimoru had their bags ready.**

"**Thank you for everything." Yuna said. "But we need to go back to Ivalice."**

"**It's ok hun." Willowcroft said. "We'll keep our eyes out here for any trouble. And we'll take care of the little ones." The hatchling fussed and reached to Tifa.**

"**Tee-faw go?" it asked. Tifa nodded.**

"**Yeah." She said. It shook it's head.**

"**No go!" he yelled stamping his foot. "no go! No go! NO GO!" Tifa reached into her pack and handed the hatchling a doll that looked like her that she had Tassie make. The hatchling took the doll but was still sad.**

"**I'll be back someday." She said gently. The hatchling nodded and hugged her leg. Tifa picked it up and hugged the baby. "be good ok, no giving puppy a hard time ok?"**

"**Pet." The hatchling said. "Goooood doggie." Tifa smiled. She waved to them as the portal formed. The hatchling waved after Willow picked him up. It was a goodbye for them. They all hoped to see each other , but Yuna and her friends knew that Norath needed people to protect it as did Ivalice. They needed to shut down The Visionary and the fifth member of the Black Pentagram, Disorder. Thus they left hoping it wasn't a final farewell.**

**END CHAPTER FIVE**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SIX: BACK TO IVALICE **

**The six of them came through the portal in Povalorain. Somehow this city had a feeling of home to them.**

"**Good to be back." Marjorie said softly. Katejina looked at the others before turning to Marjorie.**

"**Hun." Katejina said her voice a soft tone unusual for her. "You're staying here with Hastings and Roxanne." Marjorie looked at Katejina then at the others who averted their eyes as to not meet her gaze.**

"**Fine." She said and walked to the house. Katejina and the others followed all slightly surprised she didn't protest more. Marjorie was ahead of the group but when she entered she let out a piercing scream! Katejina raced in and found Marjorie standing there in shock the house was wrecked with tipped over furniture and torn curtains. Katejina noticed a note attached to the wall. All it said was a simple**

Look upstairs

**Katejina darted upstairs followed closely by Marjorie they heard the others coming. Katejina was first upstairs where she saw a stuffed moogle hanging by a noose.**

"**HASTINGS!" Marjorie shrieked. Katejina shook her head.**

"**Not him." She said. "There's a note pinned to it." Marjorie took the note from Katejina's hand. She read it and her face grew dark and the young viera grew angry.**

"**We'll find them." Katejina said, she didn't know what was on the note but she knew it involved Roxanne and Hastings. Marjorie simply stood there her young body shaking with rage. "We'll look for them as soon as we find a safe place for you." Katejina continued.**

"**NO!" Marjorie hollered as a flash of light pulsed from her body the other where all stunned by the bright light. **

**This was long enough for the lightning swift and headstrong Viera to make her getaway. Yuna was the first to recover though she was still seeing spots dancing around her vision. She went to Tifa who was shaking her head in an effort to clear it, Lenne was helping Rimoru get to her feet, Katejina was already on her feet but very shaky.**

"**You ok Kate?" Tifa asked. Katejina shook her head and leaned back against the wall. "Lenne, go to the shed and see if our old cart is there. Rim, go and buy five chocobo's, two to pull the cart and three for us to ride. Yunie your with me." They all nodded and Rimoru and Lenne left to do their appointed tasks. Tifa went to Katejina who leaned there starring into space.**

"**Kate." Tifa said. Katejina looked at Tifa and began to leave, Tifa grabbed the sleeve of her jacket. "We'll do this together." Katejina shook her head and pulled her sleeve from Tifa's grasp. She went to the door when she paused her hand went down to her midsection where blood was beginning to soak through.**

"**Dammit." Katejina whispered as she fainted. The last thing she heard was the voice of Tifa and Yuna crying her name in unison.**

**Katejina awoke an unknown amount of time later, she was on a bedroll, and a clean shirt on her body her jacket folded on the floor. She saw something, she weakly tried to reach out. She felt a hand on her and she felt her hand rest on her stomach.**

"**Rest my friend." A voice said. It sounded like Lenne, it had that horse but gentle edge to it.**

"**How long have I been out?" Katejina asked. Lenne now came into full focus. She smiled kindly at her friend.**

"**Twenty eight hours." Lenne said. "Tifa was worried about you, we all where. You reopened your wound, had you left and passed out on the road you could have bled out. We're lucky you passed out where you did."**

"**Marj?" she asked. Lenne shook her head.**

"**No sign of her Kate." Lenne said. "I'm sorry." Katejina looked away, Lenne could have sworn she heard her sniffle, she placed her hand on Katejina's hand. "Kate, we'll find her and bring her back to you."**

"**I want her in my arms now." Katejina said. "Milly is back, she kidnapped Roxanne and Hastings to draw Marjorie to her. Milly is ruthless she'll kill Marjorie without a thought."**

"**You need to be fully healed before you go running off." Lenne said. She was about to continue when Yuna came in back from the drivers' area of the wagon. She looked at Lenne. Lenne nodded and patted Katejina's hand before going up to take Yuna's place. Yuna looked at Katejina for what seemed like a long time before she spoke. As always her voice was gentle and soft but Katejina could tell the serious tone of it.**

"**We talked." Yuna started. "We decided that you should go in search of Marjorie. I know it's a cold thing to say but…"**

"**You've been sidetracked too much." Katejina finished.**

"**You can come back to us of course when you find her." Yuna offered. "That's if you wish to." Katejina looked at Yuna for a long time. Three months ago she would have left the group and lived on her own. Katejina knew she wasn't that same person, the cold hearted person, she learned to open her heart again. To allow herself to be loved, but also hurt at the same time.**

"**I'll find them." Katejina said. "First however I wish to give you some words of wisdom. From the feel of this road it's going to fork off into four directions. You'll need to split up." Yuna gave Katejina a quizzical look.**

"**How do you know?" she asked.**

"**It's enough I do Yuna." Katejina said as she sat up.**

"**We're breaking for the night soon Kate." Yuna said. "Will you at least stay with us through the night?" Katejina nodded with a smile**

"**Lady Yuna, it would be my honor." She said. Yuna gave her a grateful smile. Not five minutes later the wagon came to a stop for the night. An hour later they where all settled and fed. They decided to rest so they could leave early the next day. Katejina offered to take the first watch, they all agreed.**

**Tifa however was restless, she was tired she just couldn't settle herself down enough to get to sleep. She got out of her sleeping bag, she saw Katejina not too far away. She didn't have much to say when Katejina said goodbye. Times have indeed change the old Katejina Tifa would have been happy to see leave. However this Katejina, she liked her, maybe she liked her all along. Maybe it's just that they grew to like each other. Tifa went up next to her but said nothing, instead she shivered the chill wind making her do so. She felt something heavy on her shoulders, she looked and saw Katejina's jacket.**

"**It's heavier than it looks." She said. "Thanks Kate. Won't you get cold?" Katejina shook her head.**

"**The cold never bothers me my friend." She said. "Was there a reason why you're up?" Tifa nodded.**

"**I couldn't sleep." She told her. "Just couldn't get my body to settle down and sleep. I also wanted to say goodbye."**

"**It's not for good my friend." Katejina said with a small smile. "We will meet again after I find Marjorie." Tifa nodded then she paused and yawned before Tifa knew it she had faded into sleep. Katejina caught her and carried and placed her back in her sleeping bag. She gently removed her jacket. She smiled as she brushed a stray strand of hair from Tifa's face.**

"**I'll miss you Tifa." She whispered. Katejina stiffened as she heard a sound it sounded like, drums? Katejina squinted into the darkness and saw a small Vah shir running towards her followed by Kremis, Talanic and a runaway hatchling.**

"**Looks like we'll be keeping an eye on you after all." Katejina said in an amused tone. She kept watch alongside her new companions.**

**Later that night Yuna who took the second watch roused Tifa for her turn at the watch. Upon waking up she saw the new guests. The hatchling and kitty waved at her.**

"**Tee-faw!" the hatchling cried. In spite of herself she smiled and picked up the two young ones. The kitty nuzzled Tifa's shoulder she giggled, though she wondered how they would care for them. They weren't expecting them, it's not like they could care for the little ones. Tifa thought her best bet would be to return them to Povalorian, but that would take time, something they wasted too much of as is. She noticed Kremis dragging something out his tail was moving a mile a minute. She joined him and saw a very large bag, but how did it get there? She looked at the hatchling who shrugged, as did the kitty. The kitty jumped out of Tifa's arms and proceeded to sit on Kremis' head. Tifa sighed as she carried the heavy bag to the rest of their supplies. She looked around for Katejina but to her surprise the Viera was gone.**

'**Just like her.' Tifa thought. 'Not a word to anyone she just took off, can't say I blame her. For all we know this could be the final farewell for all of us.' After scouting the camp Tifa waited until the others woke up. After she filled them in they were on the move again. Hopefully to put an end to the whole thing once and for all.**

**The Northern Crater, the last place the members of the resistance force known as AVALANCHE fought the insane Sephiroth. Since then it has been abandoned and forgotten about. There were many stories by the locals who dwelled in Icicle Inn about strange lights and sounds. Those where dismissed as crazy talk, no one ventured up there in near four years now. Yet the crater was alive with activity and has been for nearly a year now. **

**Inside the man known as The Visionary observed a testing process being used on a young Viera. It involved the use of some of the creatures found in the crater. Most where weak and died before the odd process even began to work. He sighed as an Iron Guardian was dragged away.**

"**I'm sorry sir." A scientist said. "Nothing seems to be able to even survive the testing process."**

"**Try the Scissors creature we found." The Visionary replied his eyes not leaving the Viera's form.**

"**Sir, the scissors is very aggressive he killed three good men just bringing him into captivity!" the scientist protested. "Surely you don't want me to lose more men!"**

"**Course not." The Visionary replied. "Send women this time around." The Scientist gulped but turned to three well-armored women flanked by two women in lab coats to try to sedate the creature. They nodded and went to where it was being held. Instantly it sprang forth killing a scientist by plunging it's hand in her chest! She fell back spurting blood and convulsing already dead before she even hit the ground. The guards fire tranq darts at it but they had no effect. The other scientist scrambled to jab the sedative into the creature just as it beheaded a guard and gutted another one! Then it fell to the ground and the one living guard dragged it to a tank adjacent to the Viera.**

"**That three more people lost." The male groaned. The Visionary called over the female scientist who walked over.**

"**What's your name?" he asked.**

"**Tersai." She replied.**

"**Ok Tersia." He said to her. "Want a promotion?" She nodded her expression didn't change. "Good, kill him!" The scientist opened his mouth to protest but was shot in the head before he could get the words out. Tersai looked around her co worker lay on her back the blood still pouring out of her mouth her skin was as white as her coat. The guard that was gutted also lay on her back, Tersia went to her side. The guard moaned as she looked at Tersai before she was shot and lay on the ground dead. Tersia put her gun back and allowed the cleanup to do their job.**

"**All liabilities taken care of sir." She said. The Visionary nodded as he watched the process. This time the Viera seemed to be growing the sharp claws of the Scissors creature the placed in there. He smiled satisfied the transformation was taking effect this time around. He turned to his new assistant Tersia.**

"**Observe the process." He told her before he turned his back and walked away into another room.**

**The Visionary found Snowbane, Millie and Teilla all waiting for him. He looked each one over before he spoke.**

"**Teilla." He said. "Tell me what happened with the rouge?" Teilla looked at him and swallowed before she spoke.**

"**As requested she is taken care of." She reported. "the reaction however was not as expected. If I could have another chance I'm sure I could take care of Shaden."**

"**Shaden was never your goal." The Visionary said calmly. "The rouge was, and if she's dead I need you elsewhere." Teilla nodded though her teeth where clenched. He turned his attention to Millie.**

"**You seem to be forgetting your place." He told the crazed Viera. "You do what I tell you to do." Millie snorted and gave him a look.**

"**I'll kill you where you stand." She growled. The Visionary looked almost amused by the Viera's anger. He produced a small device that almost looked like a remote control.**

"**Remember when we brought you in you where sedated. While you where unconscious I implanted this in you. Cute little device capable of creating intense pain. Allow me to demonstrate." He pressed a button and Millie instantly screamed in pain and fell to her knees. She glared at him but he smiled. "That was the lowest possible setting my dear. Go against me again and you'll feeling the second lowest setting." Millie nodded her breath coming out in heavy pants and she was drenched in sweat. **

**Satisfied The Visionary turned to Snowbane. The white furred Vah Shir stood before him.**

"**You're one who actually did as told." He said. "Had you killed her as you wanted to my plans would be crippled. You will be rewarded, after we are done with her, you may kill the singer." Snowbane nodded happy her obedience was rewarded. Again The Visionary left that room for another room, a room that held a dark purpose.**

**It was mid day the following day, they had entered the Dread Bog two hours ago, the climate was warm and moist. Rimoru took off her kimono, Tifa pushed up her sleeves. Even though winter was coming the dread bog ignored the calls of the seasons. It was always like this except in the summer when it was worse. Yuna whipped the sweat from her brow. She cast a glance in the wagon where the dogs and the babies where sleeping. She felt a canteen in her hand and looked at the supplier. Yuna smiled at Lenne thankful for her generosity. Lenne nodded, she had her hair tied in a ponytail in a futile attempt to beat the heat.**

"**Thanks." She said. "How much we have left?" Lenne shook her head.**

"**Not much at all." She replied. "We were ill prepared for this kind of climate. I'm surprised no one has passed out due to the heat." Yuna sighed at this news. She knew they couldn't hold out much longer like this, they expected some drinkable water. However since all the water here was murky swamp water not fit to drink that point was moot. Yuna then felt her world spin as she staggered before falling into Lenne's awaiting arms. Lenne noticed Tifa turn to go to Yuna's side but she staggered and fell forwards. Lucky for her that Rimoru was there to steady her.**

"**This is crazy." The teenager exclaimed. The other three nodded. "There has to be drinkable water around here somewhere."**

"**There is." a harmonic voice said. They all turned to face the owner of the voice. The person was female her skin we green and her hair was black. "You just have to know how to find it. By ways of introduction I am Verthil a dryad. Hold on let me call Spout." The quartet simply stood there not knowing what to expect next. Then a slender female made entirely of water sprang forth from the filthy water..**

"**Ugh I hate this bog water." She exclaimed. She then noticed Yuna and her friends as well as Verthil.**

"**Spout." Verthil started. "These people need drinkable water. Snap to it." The water nymph said no more and plunged her hands into the water. The swamp muck left it leaving it pure and drinkable. The four women where quick to fill their canteens.**

"**We are in your debt." Yuna said after she filled hers. Verthil simply nodded before addressing the foursome. They then found themselves in a different part of the bog. This part was colder and had four paths.**

"**Each of you needs to take one path." Verthil explained. "You'll be able to get to your destination this way."**

"**Wait." Tifa said as she looked around. "where are the babies and animals?"**

"**They'll be reunited with you soon." Verthil comforted. "Now be off quickly and best of luck to you all." **

**Wordless the four each chose a path and proceeded. Verthil sighed as she watched them leave.**

'**Thank the green I got them out of here in time.' She thought. She then turned as she heard a sound. She was face to face with the Warlord. He scowled at the dryad.**

"**Your too late." She declared. He said nothing and swung his axe. The dryad dodged and moved to entangle him in vines. However she gasped as his axe sunk into her chest. She gurgled blood as she fell to the ground. The Warlord cleaned her blood from his axe as he heard someone else come out. Ferthorn came out and saw her body. He rushed to her side and cradled her in an attempt to find life, and attempt that was in vain.**

"**She's dead!" he cried.**

"**It was the outsiders." The Warlord lied. "Their leader, the fist fighter killed her. She tried to persuade them from here. They refused."**

"**No." Ferthorn said. "They wouldn't!"**

"**My lad." The Warlord said. "We have had our differences in the past. Today however I speak the truth, what will happen if they find your family? Surely they will kill them like they did Verthil. You must stop them! For their sake." Ferthorn nodded. The Warlord pointed down the third path to the left.**

"**Her killer went down there." He said. Ferthorn nodded as he set Verthil's corpse down.**

"**Goodbye." He whispered to her he then left following the lies he was just fed. Satisfied with what happened the sinister Warlord left as well.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER SEVEN: THE TRIALS**

**Rimoru made her way carefully down her chosen path. The chill forced her to put her kimono back on. She saw a clearing up ahead, carefully she made her way there. She peered in and saw a very large valley totally out of context with the rest of the landscape.**

"**What is this?" she asked herself.**

"**What does it look like Rimmy?" a voice asked. Rimoru turned around and let out a surprised gasp. Before her stood a brown haired girl about her age in a blue kimono.**

"**Saraya!" Rimoru gasped. "but your.." she paused the images of her cradling Saraya in her arms flooded her mind. This person couldn't be real, this person died in her arms a year ago.**

"**Yes Rimmy." She replied. "I am dead. You should be too, you abandoned your faith Rim."**

"**I'm redeeming myself." Rimoru shot back.**

"**You think it will work?" the dead woman asked. "There is and always have been only one way. Sepeku."**

"**No." Rimoru hissed. "I won't." Saraya rested Rimoru's hand on the hilt of her blade.**

"**Draw it." Saraya advised. "It's the only way Rimmy." Rimoru shook her head.**

"**No, I won't." Rimoru said releasing her grip. "I'll regain my honor. I won't kill myself."**

"**More tests await you ahead." Saraya said as she faded away. The teenager proceeded, she wondered what that was all about. A test? A warning? Was Saraya's spirit real of just something she imagined? Rimoru left the valley into yet another section of her chosen path.**

**Lenne went down her chosen path, she was very careful almost paranoid with every sound. She came to a large clearing with a pond in the middle. Lenne proceeded showing strong caution. She came to the pond and stuck her and in, the water was cool and clear. She stuck her hands in, ina bowl formation and splashed the water on her face. It felt good, she looked at her reflection and gasped in shock!**

**Starring back at her was the face of a decayed woman. She looked away before finding the courage to look again. It starred at her, it donned the same atrie she did.**

"**What is this?" Lenne whispered.**

"**What you should be." The reflection replied. "You don't belong here. Come back, be with the ones you love." Lenne paused, her family, her mother, father and two brothers. All her friends where dead.**

"**My friends.." she started. **

"**Are here." The reflection said. "Come join us." Lenne hesitated, she saw the garment grid Yuna gave her. She remembered though they have had rocky times as of late her relationship with Tifa.**

"**No." Lenne said. "This is my life now, I intend to make the most of it." She watched the reflection shimmer and she saw her own reflection again.**

"**That was easier than expected." Lenne commented as she got to her feet. She proceeded to another section of her chosen path.**

**Yuna walked down her path when she came to a clearing, there was someone sitting under a tree. She saw the back of the person. She approached and the person gave no notice of her approaching.**

"**Um hi." She said. The person faced Yuna, that's when she gasped. It was herself! When she was a summoner, same attire, same look she had. "You're ME!"**

"**I was you, until you turned away from me." The summoner said, "You tried to forget who you where." Yuna lowered her head.**

"**I'm not that same person, I've changed." Yuna said.**

"**You have, but I'm still one with you." The summoner said. "You're a part of me as well. We can't escape each other. Try as you might I'm you."**

"**I've changed!" Yuna protested. "I have a mind of my own now! I like what I am now!"**

"**We are the same." The summoner replied as she exteneded her hand. With great caution Yuna placed her hand in the Summoners hand. Yuna stiffened, then her world went dark as she fainted to the ground.**

**A few minutes later Yuna woke up, she lay on the grassy ground, the other version of herself was gone. She looked up at the blue sky above her, the other her was gone. She couldn't count how many times Tifa and Lenne have told her the same thing she just heard. However for some reason it seemed to stick wither this time. Keeping that on the fore front of her mind Yuna continued down another path.**

**Tifa walked down her path when she approached a clearing, there was a clear pond in the middle. She splashed some of the cold water on her face, she stretched her body as she cast a glance around her. It seemed to be safe, she noted how late it was getting and her legs ached. She unrolled her bed roll and sleeping bag and lay down. Her whine colored eyes began to shut on her, Tifa didn't fight the sleep as it rolled over her and she drifted into a dream filled slumber.**

**In her sleep she heard a mixture of voices along with a montage of visions. One vision that stuck in her mind was highly disturbing. It was on the Visionary showed her to break her spirit. Where she and her firneds all lay dead, defeated. Here she noticed how Lenne and Yuna lay close to her as if trying to guard and protect her. Then came a harsh whisper.**

"**It's hopeless." The whisper taunted. **

"**No." she replied in her sleep. "There is hope."**

"**You can change it." The voice hissed. "join the Visionary. Prevent your friends from dying needlessly."**

"**No." she replied. "I will never betray my friends. EVER!"**

"**You'll be saving them." The voice said. The vision burned in Tifa's slumbering mind. It was then that Tifa woke up. The voice stil buzzed in her head "Join us, and your friends will live."**

"**I would rather die among them than turn my back to them." Tifa shouted into the nothingness. She didn't hear any response, Tifa sighed and lay back down when she could have sworn that she heard something. She peered into the darkness, she saw a glint of metal and was smart enough to dive for cover. She rolled away and sprang up in a fighting stance.**

"**Yes defend yourself murderer." The voice snarled, Tifa could tell it was a male voice but she couldn't get a good look at him.**

"**I've been called a lot of things in my days." Tifa replied as she pressed her attack. "But what makes me a murderer?"**

"**You killed her!" he said. "Your act was witnessed. I'm not a defenseless Dryad! She will be avenged!" Tifa dodged his blade again. Whoever this person was, he was indeed serious. She heard the grief in his voice. She had to defend herself and try to take him down without really hurting him. She backflipped not knowing that her attacker read the move and was ready for it. She got hit in the small of her back and landed face first on the ground. She struggled to get up but her strength failed and she lay there. The person approached Tifa's form, as he was about to strike the final blow he found himself blinded! He cursed and waited not risking a blind strike. When the light faded she was gone as where her belongings. He let loose and enraged scream! Angry his prey had somehow eluded him, he swore that he would make her pay, with her life!**

**For a year she made her home here in this mystical forest. She knew all the shortcuts and secrets here as well. This night she was out for a recon to make sure everything was safe when she saw her fighting against some person in red and yellow armor. She also saw her fall, that's when she tossed a light bomb to blind the attacker and she took the chance to drag her to safety and grab her items.**

**Jessie placed Tifa on the ground on her stomach. She felt aong where she saw Tifa get hit.**

"**Not too bad." Jessie said to herself. She heard Tifa moan as she rose, she looked and saw her next to her.**

"**Jess?" she asked. "It can't be you. You died on the pillar!" Jessie laughed angrily.**

"**No thanks to you I survived." Jessie snarled. "How odd the the orginal members of AVALANCHE where all but forgotten!" Tifa shook her head.**

"**That's not true!" tifa protested. "I remember what happened! What I did that night. I couldn't sleep so I left, we spent that night at Elmyra's place. I went down to the ruined pillar. I called your name Jessie, when it failed I mourned you. Jessie I never forgot you!" Jessie looked at Tifa before turned away. Tifa saw she still had her red hair in a pony tail. "How did you make it?" Jessie looked at Tifa before she spoke.**

"**After the pillar came down." Jessie recalled. "I lay there I couldn't move, I was barley conscious. I remember Biggs, he as worse off than I was yet somehow he dragged me to safety. That night he told me that Wedge was dead, then oddly enough whatever kept him going gave out. I was left alone, then it all went dark on me. For lord knows how long I lay there unconscious. I was finally found by rescue people, too bad for me they worked for Shinra. I guess I was in such sad shape they didn't restrain me. I lucked out that the staff taking care of me was actually sympathetic of AVALANCHE. I was in bed for a long time yet I knew everything. I waited hoping you would look. You never did."**

"**Jessie." Tifa said. "I don't know what to say." Jessie turned away from Tifa. Tifa felt her heart pound in her chest, her mouth was dry, she couldn't say anything.**

"**I saved you this time only because I felt I had to. In order to repay how you helped us." Jessie said as she walked away. "Our friendship is as dead as Biggs and Wedge are." Tifa watched her mouth was open but no sound came out. Long after Jessie's form vanished from sight Tifa fells to her knees and the tears fell.**

"**God." She whispered as she wept.**

**As morning rose upon the land, a young Viera woke up from where she made camp. This was the forth day since she left her friends in order to track Roxanne someone who was like a sister to her.**

**Marjorie sighed as she cast her eyes on the trail ahead of her. Through careful tracking she was able to track them this far. Marjorie quickly cleared the camp sight. As she did so she paused, her sensitive ears picked up a sound. She turned around and got caught with a blow to the body!**

**She staggered back and was easy prey for the volley of strikes that followed. The being that attacked her was unfamiliar to her it looked like a viera twisted with something else. Marjorie screamed in pain as a jagged pincer pierced her flesh! She fell on her side, her vision growing dark.**

**As she faded from consciousness she heard sounds of conflicts around her. Followed by the sound of something retreating. She then heard a voice speak her name.**

"**Marj?" the voice asked. Marjorie tried to answer but she couldn't. Her sister rolled her on her back. Katejina used her fingers to open Marjorie's eyes they where milky and almost rolling in the back of her head. Katejina lifted her in her arms where she hung limply her head fell back in her arms. She looked around and saw smoke from a village.**

'**She doesn't have much time. I have to hope they have a healer there able to help her.' Katejina thought. She leapt to the village, it was closer than she thought. Katejina looked around the villagers paused in their work and starred at her.**

"**The young one needs a healer." Katejina said. "Please, she'll die if she's not helped." Hesitantly they pointed to a large hut near them, Katejina went there and entered. An old man was there, working on something.**

"**Place her on the bed." He said.**

"**She's been poisoned." Katejina said. "Please she doesn't have much time left." He said nothing but went to Marjorie's side with a red hot dagger in hand. He found the wound and touched the dagger to it. Marjorie screamed in pain!**

"**Strong poison." He said. "Needs to be burnt out." Katejina nodded through the process she stayed at Marjories side. When the process ended in an hour Marjorie lay there, the stench of burnt skin hung in the air. Katejina couldn't tell if Marjorie was asleep or had simply passed out from the severe pain. Katejina felt sick to her stomach from the stench.**

"**She'll survive." The old man said. "Leave her to rest." Katejina nodded and left the hut. Life in the village had resumed as people farmed and talked. She sat down outside the hut. **

**As night fell on the village Katejina heard the sound of hoofbeats. She noticed the villagers where frightened. She saw three men on horseback, they all had full beards and looked to be very tough men. She got to a standing position, she heard the frightened whispers.**

"**Here to collect." **

"**what about the stranger?"**

"**No one can fight them they killed our best solder last time."**

**Katejina shook her head, she never wanted to be a hero. Yet she found she was one, she could not change it. She watched the men ride into the village. One yelled as an old woman was in his way.**

"**Outa the way ya old hag!" he bellowed. The woman cringed, she waited for the end but instead when she opened her eyes she saw a figured above her and the horse and it's rider down.**

"**What are you doin here?" another rider demanded. "you wanna fight us or something?"**

"**If I win you leave this village in peace." Katejina said. A rider laughed as he attacked, Katejina dodged and knocked him off his horse into his partner who also fell off his horse. The three man regrouped and attacked, Katejina dodged the clumsy attacks with ease and proceeded to nail each of her attackers with a fierce kick. They where about to attack again when the leader shook his head.**

"**Ain't worth the trouble." He said. The three got to their mounts and rode off. Katejina sighed as she wnet back to the house. Just as cheers erupted for her. She paid them little notice aside from a slight nod. She heard the door open and the old man stuck his head out and invited her in.**

**Katejina entered and saw Marjorie was awake. She went to her younger sisters side.**

"**You're a hero Katey." She whispered. Katejina kissed her sisters forehead.**

"**Rest little one." She said. Marjorie closed her eyes and was asleep. Katejina looked at the old man.**

"**She'll recover in at most four days time." He told her. "Please make this your home for now. After your act they will welcome you."**

"**No one stood up to those riders before me?" she questioned. The old man shook his head.**

"**One did last year when they ravaged the land. My son." He said sadly.**

"**Your villages best solder?" Katejina inquired.**

"**Yes." He replied. "He loved his village so much he was willing to die for it. I was never as good with him as his mother was. Alas she passed on four years ago."**

"**I'm sorry." Katejina said.**

"**Now however we have a new protector." He said. "Your bravery could not have come at a better time." Katejina sighed. She never wanted to play the hero.**

"**I don't plan on sticking around." She replied. "Only until my sister recovers. We have to rescue some friends of ours." The old man nodded.**

"**Of course every one has a mission." He said. "But we would be most honored if you could make this your home afterwards."**

"**I'll consider it." Katejina said.**

"**That's all I ask." The old man said.**

**That same morning Lenne cleared where she spent the night and continued along her path. As she walked she noticed it seemed worn, as if someone had been down it. After following it for a half and hour she came upon yet another clearing. Lenne noticed Tifa, she leaned against a tree. She looked to have been crying.**

"**Tifa?" Lenne asked. Tifa turned her back to the songstress. "Tifa, please. Is something wrong?" Tifa ignored the words of her friend and proceeded to pack her items totally ignoring Lenne in the process. Lenne reached for her, sensing Tifa was distressed. Tifa roughly shrugged her hand away.**

"**Go away." Tifa said finally.**

"**No." Lenne stated firmly crossing her arms across her chest. "Tifa this needs to end! Your not yourself! Please! Think of your friends! Even if you have no regard for yourself, have some regard for those who care for you."**

**Tifa glared at Lenne, but the anger soon faded and the young fist fighter sank to her knees and sobbed in despair. Lenne dropped her stern act and went to Tifa who clutched her in a tight hug. Tifa sobbed in Lenne's embrace, Lenne said nothing she simply stroked Tifa's long hair and held her close. After close to fifteen minutes Tifa finally broke the silence.**

"**I'm a terrible person." She said her voice choked. "You don't have to pretend Lenne. I know what I am."**

"**Erase those thoughts from your mind this instant." Lenne scolded. "Tifa, you are not terrible, not in the least!" Tifa let go of the embrace.**

"**What do you see when you see me?" she asked.**

"**I see, a beautiful young lady." Lenne stared. "I see someone not afraid to do what needs to be done to help her friends. Someone who, sometimes forgets, the very important fact she is not alone." Tifa managed a smile.**

"**You don't see a traitor?" she questioned. "Or someone who leaves a friend to die?" **

"**Of course not." Lenne said. "Why ask such things?" Tifa recalled what happened when she met Jessie the previous night.**

"**I guess, I just doubted myself." Tifa said after she explained. Lenne took Tifa's hands in her own.**

"**Tifa." Lenne started. "Your, not a selfish person, in fact you are the opposite. You are a very caring person. In time Jessie will remember this about you. But Tifa you cannot go on like this. Put your problems to rest, I miss your good natured smile." Tifa averted her eyes from Lenne's steady stare.**

"**I… don't know what to say." Tifa said. She then paused as she heard a ticking sound. She stood paralyzed with fear. **

**The explosion was loud and Tifa felt herself on her back. She was rattled but ok. She saw a form laying not to far away.**

"**LENNE!" she shouted as she ran to her side. She was relieved to get a pulse from Lenne. She looked up and saw Jessie with a small device.**

"**You're a death trap to all those you care about." Jessie said. Tifa shook her head, she wouldn't let Jessie rattle her cage again!**

"**I won't fight you Jess." Tifa said. Jessie said nothing but pointed the device and shot a plume of smoke. Tifa choked and gagged as the smoke drifted towards her. Tifa tried to fight it, but she had trouble, until she felt a gust of wind! She looked and Lenne was on her feet.**

**Lenne looked at Jessie and pierced her with a bolt of light! The red head fell to the ground. Lenne went to Tifa's side.**

"**Jessie?" she asked.**

"**She is down and out." Lenne replied. Tifa saw Jessie laying there.**

"**What did you do to her?" Tifa questioned.**

"**Bolt of light." Lenne said. "I purged her basically of all negative thoughts." Tifa knelt over Jessie's prone body. Jessie moaned as she woke up.**

"**Tifa?" she whispered.**

"**Jessie?" Tifa asked. Jessie looked at her confused. Tifa explained what happened to her long time friend. **

"**I don't remember seeing you before this." Jessie admitted. **

"**It's ok." Tifa said. "You remember anything about here?"**

"**Nope." Jessie returned. "Besides I'm not like I was before. I learned a lesson when the plate came down. I'm looking out for number one from now on. Sorry Tifa but you and your friend need to find someone else."**

"**Wait a sec." Tifa said the anger becoming obvious in her voice. "Just like that your not going to do anything?!"**

"**Last time I risked my neck for other people I almost got myself killed! It's not going to happen again, I care about one person now Tifa. MYSELF!" Jessie snarled. Tifa then slapped Jessie hard as she could across the face! Jessie cried out and fell to the ground clutching her cheek! Jessie then scrambled away, Lenne approached a seething Tifa with the utmost caution.**

"**Lets go." Lenne advised. Tifa nodded though she remained silent in a most oppressive manner. They went the rest of the day in silence. Lenne worried about her friend the entire time. After the sight was set up that evening Tifa sat away from Lenne. Lenne approached her she gave no indication of hearing her friend approach.**

"**You going to be ok?" Lenne asked. Tifa turned her head to look at Lenne and she saw the concern in her eyes. Tifa nodded and moved over so Lenne could have room to sit next to her. Lenne noticed Tifa held something in the palm of her hand.**

"**Something Jessie gave me back when we first met." Tifa said. "See those times where real hard for me. I had no family, no real friends and no desire to move on. All I had was some old friend of my martial arts teacher Zangan to take care of me. Even then he was barely home, then it happened. I was able to run from him but it was the winter and I was hardly clothed. I made it to Jessie's but I got real sick afterwards. She gave me this, she called it a lucky charm, she hoped I would get better with it." Tifa looked down Lenne put her arm around Tifa.**

"**So what happened?" Lenne asked.**

"**I slowly got better." Tifa said. "Jessie really helped me out in those times. She urged me to get out of my funk. Eventually I listened to her. That day we made a vow we would always be there for each other. I really made good on that vow didn't I?" Lenne lifted Tifa's chin with her pointer finger to make Tifa look at her.**

"**You made a human error." Lenne told her. "She changed from what happened to her, she isolated herself. I suppose somewhere she is listening." Lenne looked at the trees as she concluded. Tifa nodded.**

"**I guess your right." She said.**

"**Get some sleep Tifa." Lenne suggested. "I'll keep watch. I'll wake you when it's your turn ok?" Tifa nodded and went to her sleeping bag. Lenne smiled, but then she cast a glance again at the trees. She thought she heard something but she dismissed it.**

"**I just hope Jessie and Tifa can come to terms." Lenne whispered before she sat to take her turn at watch.**

**That same morning Yuna awoke, she quickly cleared away her make shift camp sight. She briefly allowed her thoughts to drift to her dear friends Tifa and Lenne. She wondered if they where ok? Yuna shook her head and went on her way. When it was about noon she came to a clearing where there was also Rimoru. She noticed Yuna.**

"**Hey." The teenager said. "I was just resting a moment before continuing on." Yuna smiled as she looked at Rimoru. Like Tifa and Marjorie, Rimoru was a prisoner of the madman known as the visionary. Yuna looked and she saw over the tree tops the ominus form of a castle.**

"**Look." Yuna said as she pointed. "Something tells me that's where we are heading." Rimoru came to Yuna's side.**

"**How much longer you think until we get there?" Rimoru asked. Yuna shook her head.**

"**I'm unsure." She admitted. "Lets keep going." Rimoru nodded as she went with Yuna. The day quickly went to night. The castle seemed to be closer, for some reason Yuna couldn't bring herself to look away from it.**

"**In there." She said to herself. "There where we will hopefully end this entire nightmare." She turned her sights to Rimoru who lay sleeping, the young girl was exhausted. Yuna smiled before resuming to keep an eye out for danger.**

**That same night in the Northern Crater the man known as the Visionary smiled. In his hand was a small device he stroked it like one would pet a cat or dog. With great love and with a smile on his face. **

**He began to punch in numbers. He talked to himself as he did so.**

"**Hmmm, nine, no too early, ok ten. Then my children come home to daddy and bringing their friends for a slumber party!"**

**At that point the hallow caves of the Northern crater echoed with a crazed laughter. Whatever he had done two things where certaint. It was bad news and it brought him great joy!**

**The following morning in the village Katejina woke up. She slept in the same room as Marjorie did. She went to Marjorie and noticed her younger sister was awake. She smiled at Katejina and she went to get up.**

"**stay in bed hun." Katejina advised. **

"**I'm fine Katey." She said as she got out of bed. "I promise I'll take it easy ok?" Katejina nodded she knew arguing would do no good. The two walked on the outskirts of the village.**

"**This place is beautiful." Marjorie exclaimed. "I would love to live here someday!" Katejina smiled.**

"**You would be ok away from the others?" Katejina asked. **

"**Not like we would lose contact with them Katey." Marjorie replied. "I just thing that.." Marjorie cut off as she clutched her head.**

"**MARJ!" Katejina cried out. She knelt by her sisters side. "It's ok just relax you'll be ok." Marjorie looked up but Katejina gasped Marjories eyes where a bright red color. "What in the name of Exodus?" **

**Marjorie swung at Katejina who leapt back to dodge. Katejina didn't know what to do. Was the Visionary somehow regaining control. No that wasn't possible, he never lost control in the first place! He allowed them to think they where safe then he did this. It had to be the answer! Her mind races to Yuna and Lenne both where in danger!**

"**Fight it Marj!" Katejina cried desperately. Marjorie gestured and chunks of earth flew at Katejina! Katejina dodged them and she was about ready to make a tackle at Marjorie something hit her full force in the back of the skull! Katejina fell to the ground and lay still, a pool of blood forming under her head. **

**The mind controlled Viera lifted Katejina in her arms and went through a portal that had just formed.**

**That same morning Yuna was walking with Rimoru. By their estimation they where only afew hours from the castle. Yuna then noticed that Rimoru stopped and was kneeling holding her head.**

"**Rim?" Yuna asked. She reached for Rimoru's arm and helped her to her feet. She then saw Rimoru's face in an evil grin her eyes bright red! "No!" Yuna whispered. Rimoru attacked her with full fury. Yuna's mind raced. How did this happen. They where supposed to be safe from him. The awful truth dawned on her. They where never truly free! They where lead, suckered it worked perfectly. Yuna couldn't fight her friend nor could any of them! **

**These thoughts proved to distract the young gunner as Rimoru came at her with deadly aim and stuck Yuna across the jaw! Yuna collapsed to her side and lay still. The controlled teen took Yuna in her arms and went through a portal that had just formed.**

**Tifa and Lenne made their way through a clearing. They sat down to briefly rest. Lenne was resting laying on her back when she heard Tifa cry out. She quickly rushed to Tifa's side.**

"**Run." Tifa said. "Now….GO!" Lenne shook her head.**

"**Not without you!" Lenne declared. Tifa looked at Lenne. Lenne gasped as she say Tifa's eye where glowing red! Tifa struck out Lenne managed to evade and in pure instinct let loose a powerful light burst! Tifa fell to the ground. **

**Lenne sighed she wanted badley to check on Tifa but she knew it was a bad choice. Lenne turned away but she sighed as she turned back. She approached Tifa's still form. **

'**Good' Lenne thought. 'She's out cold but unhurt.' She then felt her arm grabbed! Tifa was awake and had her by the arm! Her grasped was vice like she pulled Lenne back to her where she applied a nerve hold. Lenne fell limply against her unconscious. Tifa lifted her in her arms and she went through a newly formed portal.**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER EIGHT: THE OFFER

**CHAPTER EIGHT: THE OFFER**

**Lenne was a lot of things in her young life, she was on the forefront of the Machina War over a thousand ears in Spira's past. During her final moments of her life she saw visions of people she never saw before.**

**That all changed when she was brought back to life by Yuna roughly three months ago. Now she lie on a rusted cot in a cell, she moaned restlessly as she stirred and eventually awoke! She saw Yuna ever present at her side.**

"**Yuna?" Lenne said weakly. "What happened? The others, Tifa. Where are they?" Yuna said nothing but turned her gaze to outside their cell. Tifa, Riomoru and Marjorie all stood there clad in black.**

"**I can't believe this." Yuna said her voice void of emotion. "Is there any way we can save them?"**

"**No." Katejina said. "He has their minds. We have to get rid of them." Yuna looked at Katejina.**

"**Your saying the only way to save our friends is to kill them?" she questioned.**

"**We're at risk even if we can free them who can say it will be long term." Katejina pointed out. **

"**Your willing to kill your own sister?" Lenne asked. "And you expect Yuna and I to kill Tifa and Rim?! These are not pawns they are our friends and family!"**

"**We have to make sacrifices!" Katejina said. "I don't want to kill her! We have to kill her! Or else they will do this again." **

"**We can try." Yuna declared. "We owe it to them!" Katejina nodded but she still held a grim expression on her face. Lenne sighed as she leaned back against the bars of the large cell the three shared. She let out a shocked gasp as she felt a hand touch the small of her back. She whirled around and saw a girl with chestnut colored hair and a red dress who she instantly recognized!**

"**Aeris!" she exclaimed quietly. "How did you end up here?"**

"**They ambushed me while I was tending to my flowers in the City of The Ancients." Aeris said. "They knocked me out when I awoke I was here. They where out there when I came too then I heard you."**

"**Yes." Lenne said. "A while ago out friends where kidnapped, we managed to get them back but somehow. He still has a hold on them." Aeris nodded as she turned her gaze to outside her cell.**

"**I think he gets his abilities from the gem in his forehead." Aeris said. Lenne nodded, she didn't know what else to do. She went into a corner seeing that Yuna and Katejia where on both beds. She sat down ad somehow drifted into sleep. Her slumber was disturbed when she was awakened and brought out with the others. **

**She and the others where now shackled to the wall. They couldn't help but cast a glance to their possessed friends. Tifa approached them, unlocked Yuna's shackles and lead her into a different corridor. **

**Yuna was lead down a long corridor, Tifa said nothing as she lead her down. Yuna hoped she could reason with her.**

"**Tifa." Yuna said. "Please I know this isn't you. Please Tifa let me go, fight whatever this is controlling you." Tifa didn't pause in her step.**

"**I understand your fear." Tifa said her voice devoid of any emotion. "Once he helps you like he helped me, we will be together again."**

"**Tifa." Yuna protested "This is wrong you must see that!" Yuna felt Tifa's grip tighten.**

"**My orders are to bring you in unharmed." Tifa said. "But if you insist on keeping this up I will snap your arm!" Yuna fell silent as she let Tifa usher her towards her destination. They went up a spiral staircase and she found herself in a throne room where a massive bearded man sat. Tifa went to beside the man's throne. Yuna stood there in front of him, her eyes betrayed no hint of fear. The young high summoner stood defiant.**

"**I'm not afraid of you." She said. **

"**Ah the High Summoner of Spira." The Warlord said. "Your as defiant as you are beautiful. I have you brought here so I can make an offer to you."**

"**I don't negotiate with a sword to my throat or when I am a prisoner." Yuna said. Yuna noticed Tifa come to her with a key, she unlocked her shackles. Yuna rubbed her wrists. The warlord motioned to a chair next to him.**

"**Sit." He invited. "So I may give you my generous offer." Yuna sat down, she couldn't help but cast a nervous glance at Tifa. She finally shifted her gaze to the massive Warlord.**

"**I guess it wouldn't hurt to listen." Yuna conceded. The warlord smiled grimly.**

"**You my lady are a woman of considerable power." He started. "Why waste your life with those who don't appreciate you? I've been there a loyal companion, loyal to my king, then loyal to my friend. For the most part I remained loyal and got nothing out of it. You could make people fear you! Rule them through the fear! Love is wasted on the weak! You know I am speaking the truth." Yuna said nothing, for what seemed like forever she decided, when she spoke her words where carefully measured.**

"**My legs cramping."**

**Marjorie cast a shallow look at her sister. She snorted and turned around ignoring her complaint.**

"**Marjorie." Katejina said. "Please just unlock my shackle."**

"**Father would disapprove." Marjorie replied. "You would attempt escape." Katejina shook her head.**

"**I won't try and bolt." Katejina assured her. Marjorie undid Katejina's left leg restaint. Katejina stretched her leg gratefully.**

"**How about my arm now." Katejina requested. "It hurts like hell." Without hesitation Marjorie undid the other restaint. In a fluid motion Katejina grabbed Marjorie by the hair wither freed hand. She slammed Marjorie against the floor before she could grab the key! Katejina quickly freed herself and cast a glance at the unconscious person at her feet.**

"**Sorry hun." She whispered. Katejina cast a quick look around the gigantic room but saw no sign of Rimoru. Quickly Katejina went to where Aeris and Lenne where and freed them.**

"**Where is Yuna?" Lenne questioned. Katejina shrugged.**

"**Saw her get lead off by Tifa." Katejina explained. "Marj is out, we need to find the Visionary and somehow get him to release his hold."**

"**The jewel in his forehead is his source." Aeris said. "We must destroy that in order to free our friends."**

"**It would be simple if I only had my bow and arrows." Katejina griped. She then heard a sound. The three looked and saw Rimoru there with Katejina's bow trained on them.**

"**Well there is your bow." Lenne pointed out. "Only it looks like Rim is unwilling to part with it."**

"**Can either of you stop her without hurting her?" Katejina questioned. Lenne stepped forward just as Rimoru unleashed a shot! Katejina was able to intercept the arrow due to her lighting fast reflexes. Lenne motioned forward her eyes glowing white with power! **

**Oddly enough Rimoru collapsed where she stood without so much as a word. Aeris went to the teens sides and checked on her.**

"**She's ok." Aeris reported. "Just sleeping." Katejina came up and collected her bow. She couldn't help but cast a glance at the slumbering girl.**

"**We will free her." Lenne assured her friend as she came up. Katejina nodded her lips pressed grimly together. She suddenly whirled on her heels her loaded weapon pointed and on instinct she let it fly!**

"**I won't join you!" Yuna declared the determination clear in her mixed eyes. The Warlord looked at her displaying no emotions. He simply motioned with her fingers.**

"**Kill her." He said. Tifa leapt at Yuna! Yuna was taken back by the ferocity of the assault. She instinctively reached for her guns, Tifa sensing what Yuna would do grabbed her hands! The two struggled over control of the gun. Yuna felt the cold steel against her ribs. Yuna for some reason relaxed her grip then she felt the charge against her.**

**Yuna fell limply to the ground the gun dropped from the quivering hands of the former barmaid who used it. Tifa shook her head clearing her head, she gritted her teeth. Damn that Visionary! Tifa then noticed her!**

"**YUNA!!" she screeched. She cradled Yuna in her arms and sobbed. "I'm so sorry! I had no control!" Yuna coughed weakly and she looked at Tifa.**

"**It's ok Tifa." She said weakly. "I'll survive this, I'm just happy your yourself again…." Yuna again faded from consciousness. Tifa gravely but gently set her friend down. She was able to find a cure material and was able to heal her friend. She glared at the Warlord who watched with little interest. Tifa looked up her eyes flared with untold anger.**

"**You bastard!" she snarled then with a burst of anger and speed she raced towards the monstrous warlord! She left her feet in an attempt to deliver a flying kick! She cried out when he simply swatted her away. Tifa landed in a heap, she tried to get up by cried out! **

'**Damn!' she thought. 'I twisted my ankle!' The warlord loomed over Tifa.**

"**Only the incredibly brave or the incredibly foolish dare to attempt to strike me." He said his voice calm. Tifa looked at him though she couldn't stand she betrayed no fear. "I see your not afraid. Do you welcome death? Or is it simply a farce? Tell me girl, give me a reason to not kill you."**

"**Go ahead." Tifa said. "You've already made me hurt one my best friends. Nothing you can do to me is worse than what you and that Visionary made me do."**

"**Brave girl." He said. "Stupid girl. But brave nonetheless. I'll make it quick." He raised his blade, Tifa looked at him she showed no fear whatsoever in her fate.**

**The Visionary looked in dismay at his shattered crystal. Katejina stood there her bow trained on him. As she was about to let the fatal shot go she spun on her heels and fired! A woman in a white coat staggered out then fell dead to the ground. The gun she held dropped from her lifeless hands. When Katejina returned to her intended target he had vanished. She let out a curse as she joined Aeris and Lenne who where attending to a waking up Rimoru.**

"**She'll be ok." Aeris assured her. "Go check on your sister." Katejina cast a glance to Lenne who gave a small smile. Katejina nodded and rushed to Marjorie. She was waking up and saw Katejina. She hugged her tightly and quickly let go. She then in an abrubt move shoved Katejina aside with a rushed **

"**MOVE!"**

**Tumbling out of her mouth. Marjorie engaged with the same creature that nearly ended her life before. Here in the well lit chamber she saw that it was a Viera but it was mixed with something else. To top it all off it was a Viera she knew. Though she made no mention it she knew this person and loved her like a sister. This mutated creature she was fighting was Roxanne! Marjorie was quickly losing ground, her inexperience in hand to hand combat was hindering her. Katejina took aim drawing her bow string back. She hesitated, she knew when she first fought the creature that it was Roxanne. She knew how much Marjorie cared for her.**

"**Do it Katey!" Marjorie cried out. "I know it's Roxanne!" The creature that was Roxanne then faltered. It's fighting slowed down, slowly whatever process was done to it started to reverse, soon all with Katejina watching unsure of what to do. Roxanne fell to the ground no clothes on her body, she shivered fiercly. Katejina rushed over and removed her jacket, she wrapped it around Roxanne.**

"**She could still be under whatever influence that made her attack you." Katejina explained.**

"**I know." Marjorie said. "I'm willing to take that chance on her Katey." As Katejina was about to speak they heard Rimoru call out.**

"**In here!" **

**Lenne, Katejina, Marjorie and Aeris all rushed into the room, what they saw took the air from their lungs!**

**Tifa lay there her ankle was sprained so leaping out of the question. She closed her eyes ready to accept her fate. However the blow was never struck instead she heard a clang. **

**Tifa looked up and saw her savior, it was Yuna again her warrior garb. Yuna knew she had to get the battle away from Tifa. The Warlord however was strong, too strong for Yuna to hold out against for very long.**

"**Ever the hero." The Warlord commented. "It will be such a shame when I remove you from this world." Yuna said nothing but gritted her teeth, so far she's bene holding his sword at bay. Tifa watched she couldn't let Yuna do this for her, she couldn't let Yuna die for her.**

"**Stop!" Tifa cried. "Leave her alone! I betrayed you, kill me instead!"**

"**NO!" Yuna cried out. "Tifa! Have you taken leave of your senses?!" Tifa got to her feet. She saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was the same man who attacked her afew nights ago.**

"**You like to kill defenseless women don't you?" Tifa asked. "Like you did when you kill that poor person."**

"**Ah." The Warlord remembered. "Verthil, yes. Pity Ferthorn wasn't up to the task of eliminating you. I must fix that now!" It was then the figure Tifa saw acted.**

"**MURDER!" Ferthorn cried as he went after the Warlord. At the same time Yuna took the chance to get to Tifa! However in the fight Yuna got struck she barreled towards Tifa and the two collided! Tifa heard a sound! She looked at Yuna she was ok but held her left arm.**

"**You ok?" Tifa asked. Yuna shook her head.**

"**I…think I broke my arm!" Yuna said keeping the pain out of her voice. Tifa shook her head, first she hurt her ankle now Yuna her only savior borke her arm. Just then the two men rolled towards Tifa and Yuna too engaged in their own brawl to care about the two women!**

**Tifa screamed!**

"**How many are here?" Aeris wondered. She looked in the room where bodies lay. Some where human, most where experiments all where dead. Marjorie looked hoping for a sign of Hastings. Katejina was by her sisters side when she stiffened for a moment. She turned to Marjorie.**

"**Can you, Lenne and Aeris take care of this mess and search for any survivors?" Katejina asked. Marjorie nodded. **

**Katejina dashed in the direction she heard the scream, she ascended a spiral staircase. She entered a room and saw two men fighting against each other, she saw Tifa and Yuna huddled together in a corner. At that same the whole place began to shake. The fighting paused and both men used a teleportation method to escape harm vowing to finish their battle another day. Katejina rushed to her friends side.**

"**Come on." She urged. "Feels like this whole place might come down on us."**

"**I can't walk." Tifa said. "And Yunie broke her arm." **

"**Yuna?" Katejina asked. "Can you walk?" yuna managed to nod her head. Katejina took Tifa up in her arms. "Follow me." Yuna followed the Viera down and through a door where to their surprise. Marjorie, Rimoru, Lenne and Aeris where attending to about a half dozen people. Lenne and Aeris both noticed that their friends where hurt and went to them. **

"**Aeris?" Tifa asked. "What are you doing here?" Aeris took Tifa's hand in her own.**

"**I'll explain later." She said. She then took Yuna's hand. A flow of energy went through the two and they slumped asleep.**

"**What did you do?" Lenne asked as she set Tifa on the ground. She saw Katejina do the same with Yuna.**

"**They are sleeping." Aeris said. "The magic will help heal them." **

"**So what do we do with them?" Katejina asked nodding to the six people recovering.**

"**I can call a portal back to Tifa's home world." Aeris said. "They can best tend to our wounded." Aeris spoke an ancient tounge and the portal formed infront of her. She sank into Lenne's arms.**

"**You going to be ok?" Marjorie asked. Aeris nodded.**

"**Just takes me a moment to recover." Aeris whispered. Marjorie nodded and took Tifa in her arms. Katejina did the same with Yuna and Rim took the recovering Roxanne with her. **

**They arrived in Tifa's home of Kalm. Aeris directed them to the hospital and thirty frantic minutes later of incomplete rushed explanations all who where hurt including the six they rescued where receiving treatment. After all that was done all the others could do was wait.**

** END CHAPTER EIGHT**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER NINE: TRUE FRIENDS**

**The night was late when Tifa awoke, her right foot still hurt but she found it was elevated. She was in a hospital room in her home town of Kalm. She noticed a figure laying on a row of chairs making it a make shift bed. At first she thought is was Lenne but the long pony tail made her think it was Aeris. **

**At that moment she woke up she went to Tifa's bedside. Tifa managed a weak smile upon seeing her old friend.**

"**Good to see you." Tifa said her voice weak.**

"**Same with you." Aeris said. "I've thought of you often."**

"**What have you.." Tifa started. Aeris cut her off.**

"**In the morning." She said. "Get some sleep now. I'll fill you in, in the morning." Tifa's eyes closed and she was quickly back asleep. Aeris smiled at her as she left the hospital room. She met with Lenne who was leaving Yuna's room.**

"**How is Tifa?" Lenne asked. As they walked away.**

"**She's sleeping now." Aeris said. "She should recover in a few days. How is Yuna doing?"**

"**She is sleeping, like Tifa her injuries will heal in a few days." Lenne explained. "Perhaps we should get some rest as well. The local inn was kind enough to save us rooms." Aeris nodded, though she did get a little sleep she was still tired from her ordeal. **

**Together the Songstress and the young Ancient went to the inn and got their rooms. Soon after that the inn was quiet falling in tune with the rest of the sleepy town known as Kalm.**

**The next morning Tifa awoke, her hospital room was empty aside from herself. Her right foot was elevated and in a cast. Tifa sighed but was thankful she was alive. She risked a lot the previous day to keep her friends safe. Just then Tifa heard the door open and the young Flower Girl known as Aeris came in.**

**Aeris smiled when she saw Tifa was awake, Tifa returned the smile happy to see her old friend again.**

"**It's been awhile Tifa." Aeris said as she approached her bedside. "You've been missed greatly." Tifa looked down, she knew she let Aeris down when she took off without a word to anyone.**

"**I'm sorry." Tifa said. "I shouldn't have run off." Aeris looked confused by this comment.**

"**Tifa." She said. "running off was the best thing for you." Now it was Tifa's turn to look confused.**

"**How did you come up to that conclusion?" Tifa inquired. Aeris smiled as she sat down in a chair next to Tifa's bedside. Tifa blinked for a brief moment Aeris reminded Tifa of her mother! **

"**Something wrong?" Aeris asked noticing Tifa's look.**

"**It's nothing." Tifa said. "You just reminded me of my mom. She used to sit by my bed when I got sick." Aeris nodded.**

"**Tifa." Aeris started. "Who are your friends?"**

"**That's easy." Tifa exclaimed. "You, Barrett, Red, Cid, Marlene." Tifa then paused her brow furrored for a minute. "Of course there is Yuna, Katejina, Lenne, Rimoru, Shaden and Marjorie." Aeris smiled again knowing she made her point.**

"**Coming here Tifa you made new friends. Valued friends, friends who will help you grow more than you can ever imagine." Aeris told her. Tifa nodded, Aeris continued. "If you feel up to it there is someone you might want to see." Tifa looked at Aeris.**

"**Cloud?" she asked hoping the answer would be yes. **

"**Someone who has been in contact with him since he vanished." Aeris said. "Her name is Cyan. If you want I can come get her. She's one of the survivors we rescued." Tifa nodded anyone who knew about Cloud would be of a great help to her. She noticed something on Aeris' face.**

"**Something wrong Aeris?" Tifa asked.**

"**It's nothing." Aeris said. "Just keep an open mind with her ok?" Tifa nodded. She watched her friend leave, she decided to rest as she waited.**

**Tifa didn't have to wait long as a woman with blonde hair came in. The two exchanged uneasy glances. She sat down by Tifa's side.**

"**I'm Cyan." She introduced "Cyan Strife." Tifa felt her heart constrict but she allowed Cyan to continue. "When I found Cloud he was comatose. In my lands foreigners are to be shipped away as soon as possible. To prevent this I lied and said he was my husband and thus took up his name."**

"**Is he ok?" Tifa asked as the relief flooded through her.**

"**He is recovering." Cyan said. "He came out of his coma a year back but had no memory. He kept whispering a name over and over in his sleep though. Tifa." Tifa paused. HER! She flushed alittle, he really did care! "When he regained his memory, he worried about you."**

"**Are you really?" Tifa started. Cyan shook her head.**

"**I do care about him." She said. "But I can't stand between him and the real woman he loves." Cyan got up to leave.**

"**Wait!" Tifa called out. "Where is he now?**

"**When I was taken he was still in my home on the Southern Continent." Cyan said. "I'm sorry Tifa, I need to rest, we'll speak more later." With that Cyan left. **

**Tifa lay back in her hospital bed. Cloud was alive! She could kiss him! He didn't contact her, for that she could kill him! The flood of emotions left Tifa, how could he contact her? She's been in ivalice for the past two years**

**She remembered the words of her friends that he would find her, she remembered seeing what she thought was him in the Plane of Knowledge.**

'**Damn this broken ankle!' Tifa thought. 'If I wasn't such a clutz I would be able to find Cloud!' Tifa stopped mentally kicking herself when she saw a form by her door. **

**She smiled at the sight of Yuna. She was back in her gunner attire but her arm was in a sling. Yuna approached Tifa her eyes asking the question she dared not ask.**

"**Did you know?" Tifa questioned. Yuna shook her head.**

"**No." she replied. "I think only Aeris knew and she wanted you to keep an open mind."**

"**Yeah, I know." Tifa replied. "I don't blame her for not wanting to tell me." Yuna said nothing she couldn't find the words. She didn't know why, back on Besaide she could always find the right words, why is it now she's having trouble?**

"**I'm sure it will all work out." Yuna said after the long silence. Tifa nodded with a slight smile.**

"**How are the others doing?" Tifa questioned.**

"**Everyone who the Visionary took control of seem to be fine." Yuna told her. "Looks like when Kate took out that odd jewel he had in his forehead she broke his hold." Tifa looked away muttering angrily.**

"**If I get my hands on him." Tifa growled. "I'll make him pay for making me hurt you and Lenne."**

"**Please." Yuna coaxed. "Don't let him bring out the worst in you." Tifa sighed as she lay back in her bed.**

"**This is just so frustrating." Tifa fumed. "For the first time in awhile I just have no idea what to do."**

"**That's simple." Yuna said. "You and I are going to rest. When we're all ready we'll find them and stop them." Tifa again smiled at her friends optimism but she nodded. "Get some rest Tifa." Yuna advised.**

"**Thanks Yunie." Tifa said before she drifted to sleep. Yuna left her room.**

**Yuna made her way to the main desk. Lenne was there already, Yuna was all set to be released. **

"**Make sure she takes it easy." A nurse said.**

"**She will." Lenne assured her as the duo left to and went to the inn. "How's Tifa doing?"**

"**She's alittle angry." Yuna said. "But right now she's resting." Yuna paused she could feel Lenne's concerned look on her.**

"**You ok?" Lenne asked.**

"**Sometimes I feel like I'm better off doing this alone." Yuna said. Lenne sighed.**

"**We have had this talk." Lenne said. "It's not going to happen! We are all in this with you!"**

"**But your all in danger!" Yuna protested. "It's bad enough Drasalana died!"**

"**That had nothing to do with you!" Lenne pointed out. "She left on her own accord, you did your best!"**

"**It's not going to happen again." Yuna said her voice starting to rise. Lenne stopped in her tracks.**

"**Yuna." Lenne said trying to calm herself. "I know how you feel, but going off alone isn't the solution." Yuna said nothing. The two continued to the inn. When they got there Lenne showed Yuna her room.**

"**Thanks Lenne." Yuna said. Lenne nodded.**

"**Get some rest Yuna." Lenne said. "Clear your head, we have all be through a lot these days." Yuna nodded, she didn't like the thought that Lenne was trying to dissuade her from view.**

"**Thanks again Lenne." Yuna said. Lenne left and closed the door after her. Yuna fell on the bed and promptly fell asleep.**

**Lenne turned away from Yuna's door and brushed the hair out of her face with an aggrivated sigh.**

"**Seems like something has you in knots." A voice said. Lenne turned around with a gasp before she saw it was Katejina.**

"**Must you sneak up on people like that?" Lenne asked. "And yes, I am a little frazzled at the moment."**

"**Because Yuna feels she should do this alone to keep us from getting hurt?" Katejina asked.**

"**You know." Lenne started as she began to walk. "It is considered disrespectful to listen in on others conversations."**

"**I could say the same about not respecting others opinions." Katejina pointed out. Lenne sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair.**

"**Your saying to want Yuna to do this alone?" Lenne asked sharpely**

"**I'm saying it's her choice." Katejina responded evenly. "She's a big girl she can handle herself." Lenne nodded but she said nothing. "It will all work out Lenne."**

"**I hope so." Lenne whispered. Katejina lead her back to the hospital to where Marjorie was with a recovering Roxanne. The younger Viera looked visibly exhausted but was still full of life and talking to Marjorie. She beamed when she saw Lenne and Katejina.**

"**How are you feeling young one?" Katejina asked.**

"**Good, I guess." She responded. "I still can't believe I nearly kill you Marj…" Marjorie shook her head.**

"**It's ok Rox." Marjorie said. "All that matter is that your back to yourself now. Just rest for now ok?" Roxanne nodded and her emerald eyes closed.**

"**Come little one." Katejina said as she ushered Marjorie out of the room. The three left her room, Lenne quietly excused herself from the sisters.**

**Dusk was starting to come on this cold day, though the blue and white clad singer failed to notice. Yuna was safe and resting as was Tifa as were the half dozen people they rescused from the Visonaries hideout. Lenne should be happy, but she wasn't. **

**This entire time she carried hope in her heart that they where doing some good, but now about three months after her rebirth. She felt lonely, sad, and uncertain as to why she felt these feelings. She had friends here, but they where just that, her friends. She had no family left, the only person left from her life one thousand years ago was Shuyin.**

"**Maybe he's right." Lenne whispered to herself.**

"**Who is?" a voice asked. Lenne turned and saw Aeris. She held a blanket in her arms. "Thought you might be cold sitting out here."**

"**Thanks Aeris." Lenne said accepting the blanket, she then looked as the flower girl. "Do you ever think of what might have been?" Aeris cocked her head in a confused fashion**

"**What do you mean?" she asked.**

"**Like, what if your parents did not die?" Lenne asked.**

"**You mean Professor Ghast and Ilfanna?" Aeris inquired. Lenne nodded. "I think it's fated, whatever happens does so for a reason. I might have lost my biological parents, but Elmyra my adoptive mother loves me like I was her own and I return her love."**

"**Yes, but at least you have someone like that in your life." Lenne replied. "Mine all died long ago."**

"**Then you should follow the lead of your friends." Aeris told her. "Tifa lost everything and she rebuilt her life."**

"**Yes." Lenne conceded. "Tifa has that kind of strength."**

"**We all do." Aeris corrected. "It's simply a matter of finding it. You are surrounded by good people Lenne, that in itself is a rarity."**

"**I know." Lenne admitted. "I guess I am just wallowing in self pity right now." Aeris smiled.**

"**Don't let the bad ruin the good for you." She advised Lenne. "You have too much going your way to allow that to occur." Lenne said nothing she simply sat there her eyes fixated on the distant stars. Aeris gave Lenne's should a supportive squeeze before she left. **

**Lenne sighed, how simple it would be to take his view on this all that everything needed to be cleansed. Lenne had seen enough to know for a fact part of it held true. No matter what there are differences and those threaten to consume and destroy. Lenne clenched her hand into a fist.**

'**No.' She thought. 'I cannot give in to temptation. Nor can I force one to do what I want them to do.' Lenne got up and went back to the inn. **

**Yuna opened her eyes and noticed it was dark outside. She ran her fingers over her injured arm, it was still tender. She heaved a sigh in frustration, she never liked having to be forced out of action. Her thoughts where inturpted when she heard a knock at her door. She answered the door and saw Lenne standing there, the two seemed to be engulfed in a moment of akward silence. **

**Lenne came in and shut the door behind her. They looked at each other, Yuna was uncertain why Lenne was here. **

"**Yuna." Lenne started. "Do you still think going alone is the best for you?"**

"**Only because that way no one I care for will be hurt." Yuna replied as she sat down on her bed. To her surprise Lenne sat next to her.**

"**I feel that way is fool hardy and very unlike you." Lenne said. "However I cannot and will not stop you if you do wish to undertake this." Yuna saw Lenne's hand was shaking. She placed her hand on Lenne's**

"**I… I don't know what to say." Yuna stammered. **

"**Say you will take care of yourself." Lenne said. "All you need to do is tell everyone your wishes." Yuna nodded she felt tears come to her eyes.**

"**It's not that I don't want everyone with me." Yuna said feeling compelled to explain herself one final time to Lenne. "Your all my strength, but I won't have anyone else losing their life because of me." Lenne nodded as she got up and went towards the door.**

"**Get some sleep." She advised her friend. "Tomorrow you will tell everyone."**

"**Lenne." Yuna said quickly. "I do appreciate this very much so." Lenne nodded again and walked away. Yuna sighed as she closed her door. She lay back on her bed but sleep didn't come to her.**

'**Do I really want this?' She thought. 'Alone in a situation where I would have been dead if not for my friends? Is it just my inner guilt forcing me to do this?' The questions flooded her mind. Was she wrong? **

**Yuna cherished her friends with every ounce of her being. She cared for them in her heart and never wished any harm upon them. Yet all she's seen lately is the all too common sight of one of them laying there and the others frantic hoping that person would pull through. **

"**I need some air." Yuna said to herself. **

**The former summoner left her room, the night was starting to get late. She noticed Katejina who in turn saw Yuna.**

"**You know you should be resting right?" Katejina questioned.**

"**Sorry." Yuna said. "I needed some air to get my head straight." The Viera gave her a piercing look but in the end allowed her to leave. However Katejina followed Yuna, feeling the nagging need to be there for her.**

"**Your having second thoughts?" Katejina questioned. Yuna nodded as she continued through the street.**

"**Yeah." She said. "Everyone here, as silly as it sounds, your all like another family to me. A real family."**

"**You never had one?" Katejina questioned.**

"**Not really." Yuna replied. "Of course I had Rikku, Brother and Cid but that's it as far as real family. Kilmari, Wakka and Lulu where more my guardians"**

"**They didn't raise you?" Katejina inquired. Yuna looked up.**

"**I see where this is going." Yuna admitted. "So, yes they where like a family to me." Katejina gave Yuna an amused look.**

"**You don't want us to get hurt." Katejina concluded. Yuna nodded.**

"**I just feel like I'm being so selfish." Yuna admonished. "I'll be ok." Yuna sounded more like she was trying to convince herself than her friend.**

"**Maybe you should go visit Tifa." Katejina suggested. "She and you have always had a connection." Yuna nodded.**

"**Thanks for everything Kate." She said as she walked off. Katejina sighed softly as she returned to her room at the inn. She hoped Yuna would get her head straight.**

**Tifa Lockheart lay in her room she was nearly asleep when she heard a crying sound! Tifa silently cursed herself for not being able to investigate. She then saw the kitty came into the room followed by the hatchling who pulled the kitties tail!**

"**Hey knock it off!" Tifa called. The hatchling ignored Tifa, wanting to simply toruture the poor innocent kitty. Tifa looked around all she had where her slippers at her bedside. Tifa picked one up and threw it hard as she could at the hatchling! **

**The hatchling cried and screamed **

"**I HATE YOU!"**

**As it ran out the door! Tifa sighed and she noticed the kitty.**

"**Come on up little fella." Tifa offered. The kitty did so and nuzzled her. Tifa held the small Vah Shir.**

'**What could make the hatchling go crazy like that?' Tifa thought. Tifa then felt her slipper on her arm. **

"**I found this." Yuna said. "I also saw the hatchling screaming and go jumping through a portal." Tifa explained what happened. Yuna's expression soured as she sighed.**

"**Least he seems to be ok." Yuna noted.**

"**Yeah the kitty is." Tifa said. "Just curious why the hatchling was picking on him." Yuna shrugged. Tifa saw the look in her friends eyes. "You ok Yunie?" Yuna sighed as she explained what happened. After she was done Tifa's expression became serious.**

"**We're going with you." Tifa stated firmly.**

"**But.." Yuna started.**

"**No." Tifa said cutting her off. "I've done this before. Last time someone didn't walk away!"**

"**It's for.." Yuna tried again.**

"**I don't care!" Tifa cried. "I won't lose another friend in that fashion ever again! Sorry Yuna." Yuna nodded in a dejected fashion.**

"**I thought you of all people would understand." Yuna said as she walked out. "Guess I was wrong. Sorry Tifa." With that Yuna sulked out of the room.**

**After that the town grew silent, though there where many problems left unresolved. There was a dim hope that in the new day the problems would resolve themselves.**

** END CHAPTER NINE**


	11. Chapter 11

** CHAPTER TEN: SHOWDOWN!**

**The next morning Tifa awoke fairly early. Her foot was still sore but she was feeling better and hopeful that the next day she would get out of there. She lifted her head as Lenne came in.**

"**Hey." Tifa greated.**

"**How are you feeling?" Lenne asked.**

"**Better." Tifa replied. "Have you.." Lenne shook her head already knowing the question.**

"**No." she replied. "I knocked on her door and it was locked from the inside. I am pretty sure she is asleep."**

"**What makes you so sure." Tifa questioned a critical look in her deep red eyes.**

"**Because Yuna is not stupid." Lenne answered bluntly.**

"**You know she came to me right?" Tifa asked. Lenne nodded. "I told her to forget about it."**

"**She must not have liked that." Lenne replied. "So she is most likely sulking right now."**

"**Yeah." Tifa sighed. "She'll come around." Lenne nodded whistfully They heard the door open and saw Aeris. She nodded polietely. Before either of them could get out a word Katejina burst into the room followed by Rimoru and Marjorie.**

"**We've got trouble!" Katejina announced. "Yuna's gone!"**

"**That is impossible." Lenne retorted. "She is in her room."**

"**She's not." Marjorie cut in. "We checked we had the clerk unlock her door and she was gone and the window was open."**

"**And she healed herself." Katejina stated holding up the sling.**

"**IDIOT!" Lenne screamed. "Why would she do this?" Lenne took a moment to calm herself. "How long ago did she leave?"**

"**Roughly three hours ago." Aeris answered. "I was there, I entered her room to check on her. She told me of her plight, I healed her armed and sent her on her way."**

"**You did WHAT?" it was Tifa's turn to react. The flower girl showed no fear or regrets over her actions.**

"**It's her destiny." Aeris replied simply. "Don't be too harsh on her."**

"**Why would you encourage her?" Lenne demanded.**

"**Because it was the right thing to do." Katejina spoke up. "Yuna had a point, we have been too busy tending to our wounded we've lost focus. I don't approve of her action but at least she took one!" Lenne shook her head for once the logic minded songstress was frazzled.**

"**Ok, we will split up and find her." Lenne stated. "Then we will bring Yuna back here!"**

"**Your overeacting." Katejina said. "I recall you saying many times how capable Yuna is of handling herself."**

"**This has nothing to do with Yuna handling herself." Lenne raged.**

"**Your right." Katejina cut in. "This has more to do with the fact she left despite your wishes. You can't stand it! She might do something without you or Tifa there!"**

"**Your out of line!" Tifa pointed out. **

**Katejina felt Marjories grasp on her arm. Her younger sister held a silent plea in her eyes. Katejina nodded and said no more. **

**Aeris went to Tifa and healed her leg without a single word. She looked at Lenne and Tifa. Both wanted an explanation neither thought though she would offer one.**

"**Tifa." Aeris said. "Why don't you want Yuna off by herself?"**

"**I remember last time someone I cared about went alone." Tifa recalled. "She died and we where powerless to stop it or save her."**

"**Are you referring to Dras?" Marjorie asked. Tifa shook her head.**

"**I simply want Yuna safe." Tifa admitted. Aeris turned to Lenne who turned to the door.**

"**Will you be ready to go Tifa?" she asked. Tifa nodded.**

"**Give me fifteen minutes." Tifa replied. Lenne nodded and left the room. The others followed. Tifa took the time to clean and get in her clothes.**

**Tifa rushed out to meet Lenne who paced impatiently. **

"**Your five minutes late." Lenne said rouglhy.**

"**Sorry." Tifa offered.**

"**If you don't want to go say so." Lenne scolded. Tifa was taken back by this, this whole additude Lenne had was very unlike her. Was it personal between her and Yuna?**

"**I said I was sorry." Tifa repeated. "First time on my feet in afew days, don't take out your anger for Yuna out on me!" Lenne ran her hand through her hair. "Why is this bugging you so much? I've never seen you THIS mad ever before."**

"**Come on." Lenne said. "Aeris said she saw a portal near here, so lets go." Lenne started off Tifa followed. The tension was thick around them, though this time it was caused by Lenne. Tifa could not help but worry about her friend. The two took the portal that they found with little trouble. **

**Lenne walked away giving Tifa no instructions. Tifa sighed, this was starting to annoy her.**

"**Will you talk to me?" Tifa demanded.**

"**There is nothing to talk about!" Lenne shot back she then turned her back and started to walk away. The palace of the Warlord loomed almost above them. "Come on, we can still get to Yuna."**

"**Lenne." Tifa said. "Maybe we should just let her do this. Maybe she has a point."**

"**She will only get herself killed." Lenne scoffed. "Go back to the others then, I will do this alone!"**

"**Dammit all Lenne!" Tifa cried out. "What the hell is your problem?! Your acting like an ass!" Lenne paused and shook her head.**

"**That is how you feel?" Lenne asked looking at the ground.**

"**Talk to me." Tifa offered putting her hand on Lenne's shoulder. "I can tell something is wrong." Lenne shook her head again and shrugged off Tifa's touch..**

"**Just trust me for now." Lenne requested. Tifa bit her lower lip. She wanted to trust Lenne but the way she was acting went against the person she knew. Tifa wanted to comfort and strangle Lenne at the same time. As Tifa was about to respond they heard something. Both turned their heads to see Yuna tumble ungracefully and come to a stop in front of them.**

**Yuna took a moment to clear her head before she saw that Tifa and Lenne where there. She had no time to address her friends as they saw the reason why Yuna came tumbling down. A figure in a black leather trench coat swooped down, Yuna rolled to avoid his sturdy bamboo made staff. Tifa rushed forward towards him but he looked at her and pushed his right arm forward. Tifa found herself flung back into Lenne and the two get getting pushed back into a small opening. Seconds later Yuna joined them in the same fashion. Before any of them could react the rocks above them came down thus sealing them in!**

"**Terrific." Yuna muttered she looked at Tifa and Lenne. "You had to follow me didn't you?"**

"**You went off on a fools errand." Lenne shot back. **

"**There was a reason for that!" Yuna returned. "If we all went whoever that was would be ready for all of us. He was ready for me and you two didn't do to well against him either!"**

"**We didn't expect him!" Lenne said her tone defensive.**

"**Oh will you both stop it!" Tifa screamed even she was taken back by how she sounded. "It doesn't matter why it happened, we are all here now! You two can scream at each other when this is all over. For now we have to focus on whatever that is out there." Yuna and Lenne both nodded their agreement. **

**As soon as they did the wall that sealed them in exploded! Tifa instinctivley put her arms over her head to protect herself. When the blast cleared both Yuna and Lenne lay unconscious! Tifa charged at the man hoping to take his attention off her unconscious friends. The person swung at Tifa with his staff but missed her. Tifa his him with a kick to the jaw, but he simply stood there, he swung at Tifa with his right arm!**

**Tifa flew back and hit the ground hard! Now he was in the light Tifa noticed him from Kalm. From what she read his name was Kendo a renegade cop. Tifa couldn't worry about that though as Kendo struck at her again! Tifa dodged but she was quickly tiring. Tifa sprung onto his back, but he easily reached back and flung her off! She however took his jacket with her exposing his right arm to be made of some sort of metal compond. Tifa saw his metal arm glow a bright blue and was forced to leap out of the way!**

**Tifa cursed under her breath, she desperately wanted to check on her friends. But this man, Kendo, he was unrelenting. The fist fighter gritted her teeth and hoped they would understand, as she went back into the deadly combat.**

**Yuna awoke and tried to get to her feet, but her head felt as if it wasn't attached to her shoulders. Yuna noticed Lenne getting to her feet not even a yard away.**

"**Tifa.." Lenne started.**

"**She's fighting whatever that is." Yuna informed her. Yuna then noticed Lenne was blinking rapidly. Yuna suddenly felt very cold as a shiver went down her spine. She heard a familiar hissing voice, a mocking voice.**

"**Lenne." The voice said. "Come to me Lenne, leave this miserable world in ashes." Yuna's blood turned to ice! Shuyin! **

**Lenne looked at her former lover. Yuna was quick to grab Lenne's arm in a feeble attempt to try to stop her.**

"**Don't!" Yuna cried. "He's only using you!" Lenne turned towards Yuna and placed her hand on Yuna chest. Yuna then convulsed as she dropped to the ground, unharmed but unable to move. She could only watch, helpless as someone she thought was her friend walked towards a maniac. **

**Lenne strode towards Shuyin, when she got to him the two embraced and locked lips in a kiss. In that kiss Yuna shuddered and felt cold all over.**

"**I've waited for this Lenne." Shuyin said. "Now we can change this wretched world." Lenne placed her hand on Shuyin's heart. She did the same thing she did to Yuna! Shuyin fell back as his human form started to fade. Pyreflys swarmed out. "Why!" he screamed.**

"**You need to let go lover." Lenne said her voice choked. "I had your ideas, such terrible ideas." She hit Shuyin with another blast of pure light and he broke up even more. "Please just let go and return to the Far Plane!" Tears blurred her vision as she hit him with another blast. "Please, I'm releasing you now! I beg you to be at peace!" She hit Shuyin with a final bolt, the vengeful spirit departed the world. "I am so sorry." Lenne sobbed as she fell to her knees her body shaking violently. "I still love you."**

**Yuna felt whatever hold her fade. She saw something going on but she couldn't tell what it was. Yuna ran as fast as she could to the sight. She saw Lenne on her knees sobbing.**

"**Lenne!" she cried. "what happened?"**

"**I failed him." Lenne sobbed. "I have failed everyone! This world is doomed because of me. The darkness is coming, he is coming, we can not stop him!" Lenne continued to rant a paniced sobbing rant.**

"**Get ahold of yourself!" Yuna yelled as she shook her friend trying to snap her out of it. The shaking did no good, Lenne sobbed her emotions getting the better of her.**

"**Forgive me." Yuna whispered as she slapped Lenne across the face in a final attempt to snap her out of her hysteria. The slap brought Lenne back to her senses. She looked at Yuna. "Sorry" Yuna offered.**

"**I deserved it." Lenne admitted. "Tifa, is she.." Yuna turned away, she forgot about her! Yuna dashed away towards where Tifa was fighting, Lenne on her heels. The got to the sight and Tifa was fairing poorly against Kendo. **

**Yuna noticed Lenne's eyes where closed. When she opened them they where focused. **

"**His mind is clouded." Lenne said. "After I hit him with a bolt of light grab Tifa and try to return here."**

"**Are you sure?" Yuna asked. Lenne nodded.**

"**You do not have a lot of time." She said. "So get going." Yuna nodded and started down to where Tifa was fighting. **

**As she was about halfway down she saw the bolt hit Kendo! Kendo sank to his knees. Yuna did her part and grabbed Tifa and together they made their way back to Lenne.**

"**I purged the evil controlling him." Lenne explained. "If we hurry we can still get to the Warlord." **

**As Lenne finished the sentence, the castle that loomed over the trio shook and in a brilliant flash of light it was gone! Kendo was also regaining his senses. He regarded the trio cooley before he made the portal and left without a word to any of them.**

"**Not much to do here now." Yuna sighed. "I guess we leave with a glass half full." The other two nodded both knowing how irritating this was.**

**The trio returned to Kalm by mid afternoon. Katejina and the others could tell things did not go as planned. Though they kept it to themselves, as day turned to evening, Yuna took a stroll. As she did so, she saw Lenne sitting wither back against a tree. Since they returned she and Lenne didn't say anything to each other.**

"**You ok?" Yuna asked. Lenne looked up and saw Yuna, The songstress smiled and nodded.**

"**I will be fine." Lenne replied.**

"**You had me worried." Yuna continued. "I thought, you were going to join him. Now I'm glad it was a ruse." Lenne turned to look at Yuna the doubt clear in her eyes.**

"**Was it?" Lenne questioned. "Or was a just lying to myself. To be honest I am not sure anymore. This all started out so simple, we defeat this evil and restore peace. It is not going so good, dead ends wherever we look. Wherever we look there is proof of his theory."**

"**You mean you think he's right?!" Yuna exclaimed. "That these worlds should be destroyed?" Lenne looked away from her friend.**

"**The option is there." She said quietly. "I just want to live my life in peace. I am not strong enough for this."**

"**We're all tired of this." Yuna cut in. "We all want to go on with our lives but we got this far. We can't give up!"**

"**I will be fine." Lenne assured her friend. "Go back to town, I will rejoin you all shortly." Yuna nodded and walked away trying her best to ignore a turning feeling in the pit of her stomach.**

** END CHAPTER 10**

Meanwhile

"**The bargain?"**

"**It's still on."**

"**Your friends?"**

"**What friends?"**

"**I see, give us time."**

"**Take all you need."**

"**So, we have a deal?"**

"**Yes, we do."**


End file.
